Segunda oportunidad
by Foster000
Summary: Después de haberlo perdido todo en la guerra, Hermione se prepara para apostar una última vez, todo por el futuro del mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

La gente decía que había enloquecido, y era probable que tuvieran razón. Su vida se había acabado cuando el único hombre al que había amado callera muerto en la batalla mas grande que el mundo mágico había visto.

El lord oscuro había convocado a todas sus legiones para acabar con Harry Potter y sus últimos aliados, un pequeño grupo de magos ejemplares, leales y poderosos, pero que debido a sus números estaban condenados a perder la batalla.

Pelearon valientemente, pero el resultado ya estaba decidido desde un principio. A pesar de que Harry por si mismo acabara con batallones enteros de enemigos, tarde que temprano llego el momento en que fue demasiado para el. Al caer el campeón de la luz, sus compañeros perdieron el espíritu de lucha, la mayoría cayeron muertos igual que su líder. Ella salvo su vida porque quedo inconsciente debajo de varios cuerpos y fue dada por muerta. La verdad es que ella a duras penas comprendía cómo es que había sobrevivido a aquel fatídico día, de hecho muchas veces había deseado realmente morir junto a sus compañeros.

Su sufrimiento espiritual la había dejado con su mente fuera de su cuerpo, pero el sufrimiento físico no termino en ese momento, pues los mortifagos reunieron todos los cuerpos encima de donde ella había quedado inconsciente, pronto se daría cuenta porque de ese comportamiento. Aparentemente el lord oscuro había decidido terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas, cuando juntaron todos los cuerpos les prendieron fuego.

Ella no estaba consciente, mas muerta que viva, no reacciono con el fuego, al quedar debajo de la pira fue casi como si la cocinaran, y cuando los enterraron fue aun peor, perdió casi toda su piel en el esfuerzo de salir a la superficie. Debieron transcurrir horas, desde que termino la batalla a cuando logro salir a la superficie. Estaba amaneciendo y no quedaba nadie en el campo. Habían peleado a las afueras de lo que en su tiempo había sido el castillo de Hogwarts, aunque ahora solo eran un montón de ruinas. Lord Voldemort había ordenado que nadie volviera al castillo, deseaba mantenerlo como una especie de reliquia como un monumento a su propio ego.

Seguramente se hubiera dejado morir en la cima de aquella montaña de cadáveres, No tenia casi piel, ni cabello, mucho menos fuerzas para moverse. Curiosamente fue su antigua organización de ayuda a los elfos domésticos, lo que termino salvando su vida. Un pequeño grupo de elfos, que aun vivían en los sótanos del castillo la encontraron. Fue gracias a su extraña magia que la pudieron reconocer.

La llevaron a los sótanos y la curaron lo mejor posible. Tardo más de dos semanas en recobrar el conocimiento. Durante ese tiempo, los elfos habían hecho lo mejor posible para que recuperara su piel pero había sido imposible, solo lograron crear una especie de membrana que la protegía, pero aun así la habían cubierto con vendas, de un modo tal que parecía una especie de momia.

— ¿Sigo viva? —fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncio al despertar.

—Señorita Hermione, por fin, pensábamos que no despertaría—escucha la chillona vos de uno de los elfos domésticos.

— ¿En dónde estoy?

—En los sótanos de Hogwarts, señorita.

A pesar de lo dañada que se encontraba la joven, parecía extraordinariamente lucida, comprendió perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba, según le fueron explicando los elfos el modo de funcionar el nuevo modo en que el mundo mágico estaba funcionando.

—Creo que ahora le estoy sacando el mejor provecho a la autoridad del lord oscuro—dice ella pensativamente—, ahora que nadie se puede acercar al castillo, nadie nos puede descubrir aquí.

—Este lugar es seguro, señorita, pero…—dice el elfo más viejo, con expresión realmente preocupado—creo que deberíamos hablar de su salud.

—Me siento muy débil.

—Eso mejorara, logramos restaurar todos sus órganos, pero su piel…

— ¿Me pueden dejar sola unos minutos?

—Solo no se esfuerce, señorita.

Los elfos salieron de la pequeña habitación en la que la habían escondido, pero antes de salir, uno de ellos dejo su varita mágica en el único buro, no sabía cómo es que la habían encontrado, pero agradecía realmente que lo hubieran hecho.

Con su varita convoco un espejo de cuerpo entero para poder verse totalmente. Los elfos domésticos la habían vestido con un camisón blanco muy sencillo, el cual se quita y se da cuenta que esta cubierta de vendas totalmente solo dejando al descubierto sus ojos y su boca, con dos pequeños orificios para que pudiera respirar. Con otro movimiento de su varita se desase de las vendas. Casi ni se inmuto al ver lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraba totalmente calva, el fuego había acabado totalmente con su piel y dejándole los músculos al descubierto, parecía una especie de hombre hormiga, decía hombre porque de hecho el fuego había acabado con sus pechos ni cualquier otro rasgo femenino, parecía un esqueleto andante.

Dedico algunos minutos a examinar detenidamente su cuerpo, la verdad es que comparado con la muerte de su pareja y de sus amigos, haber perdido su apariencia no le importaba gran cosa, le impresionaba, pero no veía en que más le podía afectar. De nuevo con otro movimiento de varita se envuelve de nuevo totalmente en vendas. Para vestirse decide invocar ropa bastante similar a la que usaba el difunto profesor Snape, todo de color negro.

Se sentía cansada pero más aun hambrienta, así que decide salir de la habitación a buscar a los elfos. Al salir de la habitación se da cuenta que da directamente a las cocinas. Seguramente fue uno de los lugares que menos le intereso a los mortifagos destruir.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —le pregunta el elfo anciano.

—Muerta, pero de pie como un árbol—dejándose llevar un poco.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero no pudimos hacer nada por su piel, era fuego mágico y no se puede contrarrestar—sinceramente apenado.

—No importa.

Entonces una elfina se les acerca sujetando algo detrás de ella.

—Señorita Hermione, tengo algo para usted, si usted quiere…

Estaba muy avergonzada, pero de todas maneras saca de detrás de ella una hermosa mascara de porcelana.

—Es muy hermosa—dice Hermione.

—Si usted desea usarla…

En realidad agradeció el gesto de la elfina, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al ver la belleza de la misma y recordar su ahora deforme rostro. Tal vez terminara por conseguirse una peluca, pero aun no lo había decidido. Tenia hambre como si no hubiera comido en días, y seguramente había sido así, realmente fue una suerte que fuera la cocina lo que mejor había quedado del catillo.

—Señorita Hermione, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? —le pregunta el anciano elfo.

—Esperar.

Aunque los elfos pensaron que se trataba de esperar algún tipo de oportunidad de escapar, ella no tenía nada que esperar, posiblemente solamente esperaría hasta que dejara simplemente de respirar, algo que dada sus situación no debería tardar tanto tiempo.

Pero tardo, al paso de los días, decidió ayudar a los elfos a reparar el castillo, un trabajo lento, pues lo estaban haciendo de modo subterráneo. Ella en lo personal se concentro en reconstruir la biblioteca, era un trabajo laborioso pero con la ayuda de la elfina pudo reconstruir la mayoría de los libros, para su suerte la antigua biblioteca no fue quemada sino derrumbada, aprovecho para investigar en libros que antes nunca había buscado, aprendiendo magia más antigua que la que había utilizado, y comprendiendo cosas que antes no había comprendido.

Los elfos demostraron ser una tremenda fuete de información de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, pues estaban en contacto con los elfos de otras familias, y aparentemente no se sentían obligados a guardar tales secretos con otros elfos, al contrario de con los humanos, ya fueran magos o muggles, y curiosamente aquellos elfos a los que había ayudado en su antigua vida, no tenían ningún problema para informarle a ella. De ese modo logro enterarse de cosas que posiblemente hubiera preferido no enterarse. Ahora que no había nadie para defenderlos, los media sangre fueron divididos y absorbidos por la maquinaria del lord oscuro, los que podían combatir fueron incluidos en el nuevo ejército mágico, mas como carne de cañón que otra cosa, para asegurar su lealtad, mantuvieron a sus familiares trabajando como esclavos en sus fabricas.

De este modo se preparaba para emprender la guerra abierta contra el mundo muggle.

Los muggles dieron una resistencia impresionante, que los hechiceros sinceramente no se esperaban, de hecho era probable que si se hubieran unido contra los magos, los hubieran terminando aplastando, pero esto no fue así, pelearon entre si y contra los magos al mismo tiempo, lo cual alargo interminablemente la guerra.

Hermione se dedico a seguir reconstruyendo el castillo debajo de la tierra, durante la mayoría del tiempo durante los siguientes meses, poco le intereso salir de aquel mundo subterráneo, concentrándose mayormente en crear una crónica, un libro enorme en el cual escribió todo lo que sabía del mundo mágico desde que la maestra McGonagall fue a hablar con sus difuntos padres para infórmale que era una bruja. Al ver como los papiros se iban agolpando en su habitación decidió crear un libro mágico, un enorme tomo de todos sus conocimientos, incluyendo el modo en que se había acabado todo su mundo. No sabía aun para que lo había creado, pero ella siempre había sido metódica y lo lleno de todos los detalles que podía recordar, y que los elfos domésticos le pudieron informar.

Cuando empezó a salir del castillo se empezó a dar cuenta cabalmente de lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico, y si le hubiera sido posible hubiera llorado (no por su falta de sentimientos sino por culpa de sus quemaduras).

Sin la protección de Harry y su grupo el poder del lord oscuro fue absoluto.


	2. Prologo, segunda parte

El castillo de Hogwarts se convirtió en el más extraño de los refugios, no para hechiceros, que a final de cuantas ninguno acepto acompañarla, sino de elfos domésticos y de otras criaturas hogareñas.

Vivian en una calma aparente, fingiendo que nada sucedía fuera de aquellas tierras, pero esperando que llegaran días mejores, con una calma que Hermione no comprendía, pues había una gran esperanza dentro de ellos.

No sabía si era por costumbre o por el recuerdo de sus antiguos compañeros, pero con el tiempo ella intento volver a la lucha.

Golpes rápidos y contundentes a la nueva estructura del mundo mágico, golpes terroristas era el mejor modo de describirlos. Cuando las personas alcanzaban a verla no les quitaba para nada la imagen de terrorista. Contrariamente a lo que ella deseaba las personas que quería inspirar, lo único que les daba era miedo. Mientras que sus enemigos organizaban una verdadera casería humana para atraparla.

Por suerte nadie logro nunca relacionarla con su antigua identidad, de hecho todos pensaban que se trataba de un hombre, incluso hubo alguno que pensó que se trataba del antiguo profesor de Hogwarts Severus Snape, aunque los que realmente lo conocieron señalaron que no era lo suficientemente alto como para realmente ser el.

El rechazo de la nueva comunidad mágica fue generalizado, tal vez fuera porque ella no supo contactar con la gente o con cuales buscar ayuda, pero todos sus intentos fueron infructíferos. Los que superaban el miedo que sintieron solamente verla, al escuchar lo que tenía que decir prefirieron ignorarla, era como si todo el valor hubiera desaparecido del mundo mágico cuando los últimos Gryffindor cayeron en el campo de batalla. Ella entendía el porqué, aunque le dolía debía de admitir que ella no era un símbolo y que no podía crearlo de la nada. El ultimo símbolo y estandarte que existió en el mundo mágico fue el de Harry Potter.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de esto que empezó a desarrollar un plan.

La única solución que encontró para salvar al mundo mágico, era reiniciarlo, como si se tratara de un videojuego. Fue gracias a la labor que había llevado a cabo durante su estancia en el antiguo castillo de Hogwarts que logro ponerse en el camino correcto.

—Modificar el pasado es algo muy complicado señorita Granger—le explica el anciano elfo domestico que dirigía aquella pequeña comunidad—comprendo su deseo pero debe entender que las cosas se podrían complicar más aun de lo que ya está.

—Pero si regresara a u n punto en específico, las cosas llevarían el mismo curos de acontecimientos.

—No es así, si se lograra enviar algo al pasado se rasgaría la dimensión y cosas que eran podrían dejar de ser y otras que nunca fueron podrían volverse realidad.

—De tal forma que el lord oscuro podría ser un simple muggle.

—No, cambiaria como es el mundo, pero las personas seguirían siendo las mismas.

—Comprendo.

—Pero aun así hay otro impedimento, señorita Granger.

— ¿Cual?

—Nada vivo podría sobrevivir a dicho viaje, y mucho menos un humano.

Ese viejo elfo tenia la mala costumbre de hablar con frases cripticas, le recordaba un poco las profecías que habían surgido en el pasado. Pero al menos le habían puesto de nuevo en el camino correcto.

Pero el problema era el que nada vivo lo lograría. En un principio pensó en enviar el libro que había estado escribiendo sobre su experiencia en el mundo mágico, pero sabia que eso no sería suficiente. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, por alguna razón no pudo evitar imaginar a un perro comiéndoselo en lugar de que Harry lo recibiera. De algún modo ella también tenía que cruzar la barrera.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts había sido reparada, pero aun así no fue suficiente, curiosamente los elfos domésticos que fueron llegando a las ruinas del castillo, fueron trayendo libros de las desaparecidas casas en las que habían estado trabajando. Además empezó a escoger minuciosamente sus ataques, escogiendo lugares de los cuales pudiera extraer escritos sobre magia. Fue así que un día llego a sus manos un volumen de magia oscura muy antiguo.

—Señorita Granger, ese libro no es bueno—le dijo la pequeña elfina domestica que le había regalado su máscara de porcelana, que se había convertido en su ayudante particular, ayudante mas nunca sirviente, pues era algo que Hermione nunca lograría aceptar.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, es magia negra muy antigua, lo suficientemente famoso para que incluso los muggles lo conocieran—le dice después de retirarse su máscara y sentarse en una gran mesa.

— ¿Los muggles? —impresionada.

—De hecho es mucho más famoso entre ellos que en el mundo mágico, por eso no había pensado antes de buscarlo. Aunque en realidad los muggles comprenden poco de lo que contiene.

— ¿Es muy poderoso? —pregunta preocupada la elfina.

—No en realidad, es por eso que pudo pasar desapercibido dentro del mundo mágico, dudo mucho que haya sido abierto mas de un par de veces en los últimos dos siglos, ya no digamos estudiarlo. El mago al que se lo robe lo poseía por su mala fama, estaba debajo de una montaña de libros, es un milagro que lo haya encontrado.

—No creo que se trate de un milagro, señorita Granger.

—Tal vez no, pero es lo que necesito.

—¿No es contradictorio que sea tan famoso y al mismo tiempo no sea poderoso? —le pregunto curiosa.

—Todo es relativo—le explica—, para alguien que tiene en su control criaturas tan temibles como los minotauros puede que esto sea inservible. Mientras Que si no tienes poder y no tienes nada que perder, esto es exactamente lo que uno necesita.

Por más libros en los que busco no encontró ningún modo en el cual una persona pudiera pasar por un objeto inanimado y luego regresar de nuevo a su forma humana, pero lo más cercano que encontró fue una antigua criatura del medio oriente, por eso había buscado aquel libro escrito por el "árabe loco".

Los Dijinns eran criaturas que a estas alturas estaban extintas o más bien desaparecidas, no se había creado uno nuevo desde hace al menos quinientos años, e incluso en su mejor tiempo fueron muy escasos pues para crear uno se necesita que un hechicero voluntariamente sacrifique su vida para convertirse en uno de ellos. A cambio de su sacrificio obtenían juventud eterna y grandes poderes mágicos, pero dichos privilegios son totalmente sometidos para otra persona.

— ¿Y cómo funciona? —le pregunto la elfina, quien atentamente había estado escuchando la explicación de la hechicera, quien gustaba hablar de su investigación pues esto le aclaraba la mente.

—Pierdes tu cuerpo, pero trasfieres tu alma y tu magia a un objeto—le dice pensativamente—, dicho objeto, por tradición una botella o una lámpara, se convierte en tu vivienda y la persona que lo posee se vuelve tu amo.

Buscar los ingredientes necesarios para el ritual no fue complicado solamente, sino también muy peligroso, debido a que los ingredientes mágicos ahora eran controlados cuidadosamente por una organización de mortifagos. De hecho los estaban reuniendo para la gran guerra que se estaba viviendo contra los muggles.

Del mismo modo en que había recuperado cierta esperanza, también se había vuelto un tanto descuidada, atacaba lugares que anteriormente no se hubiera atrevido a atacar ella sola, logrando escapar a duras penas en más de una ocasión. Para dichos trabajos utilizo el poder de su amiga elfina, la cualidad de poder aparecerse en lugares en los que ella por sí misma no podía, le fue de una gran utilidad para el trabajo.

Durante sus salidas dejo de intentar interactuar con otros hechiceros, su rechazo hacia ella había sido tan fuerte que había perdido la esperanza de encontrar algún aliado, por eso no le interesaba en los mas mínimo las personas que se encontraba por las oscuras calles del mundo mágico. No tenia problema para pasar por los barrios mas sórdidos, pues a nadie le interesaría hablar con alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza por capas de ropa negra, la mayoría pensaba que ella también era un mortifago.

En sus idas y venidas, podía ver como los vagabundos iban creciendo poco a poco en las calles, pidiendo limosnas a los pocos transeúntes. La mayoría eran veteranos de la guerra que habían perdido miembros de su cuerpo, o que habían simplemente enloquecido por el dolor. Tampoco es que a estas alturas a ella le interesara demasiado esas personas, pero eso cambio el día que reconoció a uno de ellos, eran los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido la profesora McGonagall.

El cabello lo tenía totalmente blanco y desgreñado, con grandes pedazos de suciedad, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, y sus piernas habían desaparecido en algún momento.

Levantarla fue una de las decisiones que no pudo evitar y que tarde que temprano causarían su desgracia.

La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera reacciono cuando fue levantada, ni cuando fue llevada a las ruinas del castillo. Cuando llegaron los elfos que habían trabajado en el colegio reconocieron rápidamente a la otrora profesora. Hermione sabía que las artes mágicas de aquellas pequeñas criaturas harían maravillas, del mismo modo en el que le habían salvado la vida a ella. Pero también comprendió que no podrían recuperar sus piernas, sin embargo en todo caso lo que más le preocupaba era su salud mental, pues hasta el momento en el que la dejo al cuidado de los elfos ella no había reaccionado.

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente, que los elfos domésticos le dejaron entrar a la habitación en la que la habían curado. Al entrar encuentra a su antigua maestra sentada con la espalda recargada en varias almohadas. A diferencia del día anterior, la profesora estaba limpia y con el cabello peinado, pero lo más importante es que tenía una mirada alerta y lucida, dejando a tras la apariencia de locura que había tenido antes.

—Señorita Granger, debo advertirle algo—recordó que le había dicho el líder de los elfos antes de permitirle entra ala habitación—la mente de la profesora McGonagall, no se encuentra bien y no pensamos que vaya a mejorar, con nuestros medicamentos podemos hacer que se estabilice, pero solo por unas pocas horas al día.

— ¿Y físicamente? —intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía.

—Tampoco es muy promisorio—se apena el viejo elfo—, esta cansada de vivir, si no la hubiera traído tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido la noche, su corazón está a punto de detenerse, por ahora se encuentra estable, pero aparte de eliminar su dolor no podemos hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Ya lo sabe?

—Nosotros no se lo hemos dicho, pero…

—Es difícil ocultarle algo así a una mujer como ella.

La expresión de la profesora era dura, surcada por arrugas que había adquirido con el paso de los años. Hermione comprendió que no la reconocía.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? —le pregunta la profesora al verla de pie enfrente de ella, con una voz mucho más firme de lo que parecía ser su cuerpo.

—Supongo que no me reconoce—dice con cierta tristeza, tocando con un gesto inconsciente su máscara.

— ¿Hermione? —incrédula, al reconocer la voz.

—Así es—acercando una silla para sentarse a lado de la cama.

—Pensé que habías muerto—sin importarle derramar lagrimas de felicidad—, pero ¿Por qué el disfraz?

—Aunque sobreviví, perdí el noventa y cinco por ciento de mi piel, debajo de este disfraz no tengo una imagen muy agradable.

Durante un momento simplemente se miraron con aprecio y con respeto, el cual habían ganado con los años que se habían conocido.

—Estoy muriendo—dice McGonagall, con la calma de una persona que sabe lo que se avecina—, me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo contigo.

—También a mí, pero creo que en realidad no es que todos tengamos mucha expectativa de vida—le dice con tristeza.

—Si, supongo, ¿en dónde estamos?

—En Hogwarts.

La ironía de que se estuvieran escondiendo en el jardín personal del lord oscuro, le causo la suficiente gracia a la profesora que hiso que riera a carcajadas, lo que le termino causando un ataque de tos.

—A eso es a lo que yo llamo tener sangre fría—dice McGonagall—, creo que no había vuelto a reír desde que Harry falleció.

—Yo tampoco.

—Dime pequeña, ¿aun estas peleando?

—Necesitare algo de tiempo para explicar eso.

Explicar su plan de intentar regresar al pasado le tomo casi media hora, pero fueron necesarias casi dos horas para describir todas las ecuaciones que había diseñado para su viaje.

—No lo vas a lograr—le dice la profesora McGonagall.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—No tienes la suficiente fuerza para rasgar el manto del tiempo y del espacio, ni aunque tuvieras otros quinientos elfos no lo lograrías, solamente la realidad te revotaría, o te aplastaría en el peor de los casos.

—No tengo nada que perder, profesora.

—Tal vez tu no, pero el mundo si.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Es posible lograrse, y si tú fracasas nuestra comunidad perdería su última oportunidad de regenerarse.

—Lo siento profesora pero sigo sin entenderle.

—Albus comprendía como la magia misma había escogido a su propio campeón, pero yo no soy capaz de verlo. Perdimos pero debimos haber ganado, no fuimos lo suficientemente previsores para triunfar contra el lord oscuro.

— ¿Usted lo previo? —sorprendida.

—Yo no, sino Albus, poco antes de morir se dio cuenta que no estábamos listos para la guerra y empezó a trabajar en un modo de regresar, pero él nunca lo termino. Aun debe de estar en su despacho, si es que quedo algo de él.

— ¿En qué fallamos, profesora?

—Dime Minerva, ya no eres mi alumna.

—Minerva ¿en qué fallamos?

—Tú, Harry, Ron y los demás no fallaron.

—Pero perdimos.

—Nunca tuvieron oportunidad Hermione, fuimos los que estuvimos antes de ustedes que los dejamos enfrente de ese maniaco los que fallamos, nunca estuvimos listos y no los preparamos.

Aun no habían llegado a la zona en donde debería de estar el despacho del director, así que en realidad no tenía idea de si aun se podría encontrar lo que fuera que había dejado ahí el antiguo director. El problema fue que ya no pudo seguir hablando con la profesora, pues las pócimas estaban perdiendo su efecto y necesitaba dormir, tal vez otro día podría seguir preguntándole al respecto.


	3. Capitulo uno

Harry Potter era un joven que no era normal desde cualquier punto de vista, después de haber crecido en el difícil ambiente de la casa de sus tíos, lo cual había hecho que creciera más rápido de lo que un niño normal. Aunque vivía con sus tíos, era casi como si se hubiera criado en la calle, para cuando había cumplido diez años, ya era un ladrón completamente capacitado, no porque fuera alguien amenazante ni violento, sino porque podía abrir cualquier puerta con un par de alambres, robar carteras sin que nadie lo notara.

Puede que fuera un niño con un montón de defectos, pero en ningún momento robo a alguien que en su opinión necesitase el dinero, además de que siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir sus ganancias, con gente mucho menos habilidosa que él, en su opinión. La verdad es que a él le gustaba considerarse un Robín Hood moderno.

—Te advertí que no quería que siguieras trabajando en este lugar—le advirtió un chico de casi el doble de tamaño que Harry, y al menos tres veces más ancho.

—Los dos vivimos en la zona Big-D, no es práctico que vaya a otro lugar ¿no te parece?

Big-D, era su primo, cinco años mayor que Harry, y un pequeño mafioso, estaba metido en todo lo ilegal dentro del barrio, trafico de drogas, extorciones, incendios premeditados, asaltos armados, y todo lo que saliera del día a día. Obviamente el no era el jefe, sino simplemente el ayudante preferido del jefe de la mafia local. Quien había acogido al muchacho bajo su ala, era obvio que si no hacía nada estúpido, su primo tendría un gran futuro dentro de la mafia, claro dentro de lo razonable en ese mundo.

—No pagas cuota, no puedes trabajar—como si no fuera capaz de comprender que alguien no hiciera lo que él decía.

Lo habían acorralado en un callejón. En apariencia, su primo estaba decidido a darle su merecido. Harry no sabía en qué momento había iniciado la enemistad entre su primo y él, pero lo que si sabía es que era un tipo cruel y sin comprender lo que era la piedad, desde que se conocían, Big-D le había hecho la vida imposible, y como vivían en la misma casa desde que el tenia un año, era toda una vida.

Harry era un superviviente, de eso no cavia duda, a pesar de todas las golpizas que le había dado su tío y luego su primo, además de los trabajos casi forzados que le impuso su tía, seguía siendo alguien casi adicto a la vida, no le temía a casi nada, siempre pensaba que si lograba mantener la calma encontraría una salida para cualquier dificultad. En esta ocasión no era diferente. Alzarse cuenta de que estaba atrapado, empezó a sentir la inyección de adrenalina en su sangre, sus sentidos se agudizaron, y empezó a sentir algo que nunca había sido capaz de describir, era como si el tiempo se alentara para todos, menos para él. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, pero tenía una gran condición física, podía correr durante cuadras sin sentir cansancio, algo que le ayudaba mucho cuando tenía que huir de su primo, quien a los quince años ya había superado los cien kilos de peso.

Big-D, pensó que su primo por fin se había vuelto loco, pus había empezado a correr en dirección a donde estaban ellos, pero todo era un truco de parte de Harry, pues utilizando un viejo bote de basura, alcanzo la escalera de emergencia de uno de los edificios que formaban aquel callejón, con la cual pudo terminar de impulsarse saltar por encima de sus atacantes, aunque tubo que rodar en el suelo para controlar la caída, se incorporo casi inmediatamente, la verdad es que Big-D y sus compañeros habían quedado muy impresionados. Si el chico trabajara para ellos, mejorarían sus ganancias tremendamente, pero su líder sabia que Harry no era como ellos

Harry estaba cansado, se daba cuenta que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, por más que él quisiera ser un adulto, la verdad es que ese día era su onceavo cumpleaños. El futuro no se veía muy esperanzador, no tenía amigos, ni parientes que apreciara, tenía una plaza en que pronto tomaría en la secundaria local, y él realmente quería estudiar, pero se daba cuenta de que si seguía en aquella casa, tarde que temprano terminaría muerto, hasta ahora, su primo no lo había atacado dentro de casa, porque aun le interesaba mantener la farsa frente a sus padres, de que era un buen estudiante y un tipo civilizado, pero la verdad es que tarde que temprano esa fachada se tendría que caer, y entonces no tendría tanta suerte. Mientras se encontraba escondido en su habitación, la pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras, se sentía medianamente seguro, tal vez fuera un lugar pequeño, per se podía serrar por dentro, y su primo no podía traspasar la puerta aunque estuviera abierta.

Lo que Harry no sabía, es que esa noche su vida cambiaria totalmente.

La paciencia de Big-D se había acabado, su primo lo había puesto en ridículo por última vez. Seguramente si no hubiera empezado a consumir la misma sustancia que se encargaba de vender, nunca hubiera llegado a su límite, pues cuando era sincero con el mismo, se daba cuenta que su primo nunca le había hecho nada, pero aun así sentía un odio casi visceral hacia el chico, era algo que lo superaba, tal vez fuera la actitud que sus padres le habían inculcado, para hacerlo sentir superior a cualquiera, la verdad es que tampoco había pensado con mucha profundidad la raíz de sus sentimientos de animadversión hacia el primo con el que había crecido.

Algunos meses, atrás su jefe le había regalado un arma de fuego, para poder e imponerse con mayor facilidad en las calles, era un revolver sencillo, y poco confiable a largas distancias, pero en lugares serrados como su propia casa no tenía ninguna importancia. Sus padres estaban cenando en esos momentos, y su primo, como siempre se encontraba dentro de su alacena, puerta que ya lo había detenido en su ira un par de ocasiones, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para tonterías como esa. Con un disparo abrió la cerradura de la puerta y por fin lo vio recostado en su diminuto rincón, durante un momento dudo en lo que estaba haciendo, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de sus padres que le decían que se detuviera, que por más que su primo fuera alguien despreciable no podía arruinar su vida por dispararle, ellos no entendían, su primo había puesto en duda su autoridad frente a sus compañeros y eso no lo podía perdonar. Esta vez realmente se veía asustado su primo, tal vez esa mirada asustada fue la que hiso que se detuviera más de lo necesario, nunca antes lo había logrado asustar.

Harry se había mantenido despierto escuchando las necedades que decían sus tíos, sobre lo mucho que trabajaba su hijo y lo ocupado que siempre se encontraba, y que era por eso que a pesar de ser casi media noche aun no había llegado. Harry sabía muy bien que no se trataba por su arduo trabajo, seguramente estarían quemando algún lugar, aprovechando las horas de la noche, pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía despierto, sino que era una costumbre que tenia, el día de su cumpleaños esperaba hasta la media noche para darse cuenta del momento en el que se había hecho un año más viejo. En esos momentos había estado pensando en lo mucho que había deseado tener otros familiares, otro lugar en donde vivir, sin tener que preocuparse porque lo atacaran durante la noche, o teniendo que robar para poder comer, pero el mejor que nadie, sabía que eso no era posible, y que estaba atorado en esa casa, hasta que huyera de casa o cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaban mucho, pues su contacto con las calles le había mostrado lo realmente que difícil que era sobrevivir en ellas, comparado con los lugares que había visto, su pequeña alacena parecía un buen lugar para vivir.

Cuando Harry vio el arma apuntando a su rostro, se dio cuenta que todo se había acabado, no tenía ningún modo de escapar, esta vez no tenía ningún modo de hacer alguna maniobra casi milagrosa para escapar de la muerte, pero el aun no quería morir.

El sonido de reloj al marcar la media noche, los saco a todos de balance, sobre todo porque aun no habían terminado las campanadas, cuando la puerta principal había estallado, o al menos eso había parecido, pues la puerta principal había volado lo suficiente para derribar a su enorme primo, momento en el cual Harry aprovecho para correr rápidamente e intentar salir de la casa, pero para su gran sorpresa, había un hombre en la puerta que empequeñecía a su tío y a su primo, cosa nada fácil.

—Tiempo sin vernos Harry, te vez bien—fue el modo en el que el hombre lo saludo.

La gran barba negra y su cabello encrespado le daba una apariencia peligrosa, pero algo le decía que no lo era, al menos para él. De hecho empezó a sentir un gran interés por saber quién era aquel hombre.

—Espero no haber interrumpido—dice sonriendo.

— ¿Quién carajos eres tu?—dice el tío de Harry, por el color rojo de su piel, estaba pronto a sufrir un infarto.

—O claro, lo había olvidado, mi nombre es Hagrid, guardabosques y guardián de las llaves del colegio de Hogwarts.


	4. Capitulo dos

El viaje al callejón Diagon fue una de las experiencias más interesantes que había tenido Harry en sus once años de vida, y considerando su vida en las calles, era mucho decir realmente.

Harry se sentía inseguro, pero a la vez muy entusiasmado, era el espíritu de aventura lo que lo motivaba, pero también la expectativa de pasar varios meses fuera de casa de sus tíos, dejando atrás todos los problemas que su primo le estaba generando. Todo le parecía nuevo y novedoso, pues aunque se consideraba casi una rata de ciudad, eran más bien pocas las ocasiones que se había alejado tanto de su casa, esta por demás decir que en realidad nunca había estado en el centro de Londres. El joven se preguntaba qué es lo que llamaba más la atención del pequeño grupo, si su cara de turista, el enorme tamaño de su nuevo amigo, o el temible aspecto de la mascota del mismo. Harry había preferido no hacer comentarios con respecto al perro, pues aunque le daba curiosidad, no quería parecer que lo incomodaba, pues de hecho el perro también le caía muy bien, pronto se había dado cuenta que dueño y mascota se veían mucho menos amistosos de lo que en realidad eran.

Harry aun no tenía mucha información sobre el hecho de que era un mago, aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero prefirió hacerlas hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su primo y sus ansias homicidas.

— ¿Qué es exactamente Hogwarts?

—Como te dije, Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magia.

Durante la breve estancia de Hagrid en casa de los Dursley, habían dejado bien claro que Harry era un hechicero, de hecho muchas cosas le parecían ahora mucho más lógicas ahora que antes, pues el mismo ya se había dado cuentas de las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor cuando estaba en peligro.

—Mencionaste a mis padres—dijo Harry, tanteando el terreno, mientras tomaban el desayuno en un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Ellos asistieron a Hogwarts, de hecho fue ahí donde se conocieron.

—Yo no sé nada de mis padres.

— ¿Tus tíos nunca te contaron sobre ellos?

—Solo que mi madre era hermana de mi tía, y que fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía un año de vida.

Fue evidente para Harry que su nuevo amigo no esperaba que el chico no supiera nada sobre su familia, se veía que estaba muy incomodo al respecto.

—Yo no soy bueno en esto, Harry, pero tienes que saber algunas cosas…

Harry sentía sentimientos contradictorios al respecto de la historia que estaba escuchando, de cómo un hechicero lleno de maldad había acabado con la vida de sus padres, y como el había sobrevivido de manera inexplicable. Pero a la vez sentía un gran orgullo por el modo en que sus padres habían defendido sus ideales.

—Quisiera poder hacerlo más fácil para ti, pero era mejor que lo supieras de mi, que de algún rumor—sintiéndose mal.

—No se preocupe, tiene razón, es mejor enterarme pronto.

—Entonces es mejor que nos vallamos, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar, y conseguirte un lugar para que pases los días antes de ir al colegio.

—Hagrid, tengo algunos ahorros, pero estoy seguro que no serán suficiente.

—No te preocupes por eso Harry, antes de ir de comprar iremos al banco, tienes que abrir la cámara de tu familia.

—No entiendo.

—La familia de tu padre tenía mucho dinero Harry, y como tú eres el último Potter, supongo que será para ti, aunque no creo que te lo den todo de un golpe.

— ¿Por qué?

—Así son los duendes—encogiendo sus enormes hombros.

Harry era un joven muy observador, y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas solamente entrando al callejón Diagon, la primera es que nada era imposible en el mundo mágico, la segunda que aun le faltaban muchas cosas por ver, y la tercera es que aparentemente todos los hechiceros paseaban por las calles con sus mascotas, las cuales eran extraordinariamente extrañas, y la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que eran, haciendo ver al enorme perro de Hagrid un animal de lo más normal.

— ¿Es tradición que todos los magos traigan a sus mascotas?

— ¿Mascotas? —pregunta Hagrid confundido.

—Todos esos animales.

—Ya comprendo—riendo—, no son mascotas, son sus familiares—acaricia la enorme cabeza de su compañero—, todo hechicero tiene un al menos un familiar, a mediados del primer año los profesores les ayudan a los estudiantes a invocar a su compañero.

— ¿Hay muchos tipos?

—Muchísimos, y se dividen en doce tipos, según su poder. Mi buen amigo Fang es nivel tres, hasta el momento solo se de alguien que tenga un compañero nivel once, y ese es el director Dumbledore.

— ¿El es muy poderoso?

—El hechicero más poderoso de esta era, algunos dicen que tan poderoso como lo fue en sus días el mismo Merlín.

— ¿Se puede tener más de un familiar?

—No es lo más normal, pero si se puede, siempre y cuando tenga suficiente poder mágico como para mantener a dos compañeros mágicos.

Esto lo estaba entusiasmando aun más. Seguramente a cualquiera le entusiasmaría mucho, pero para alguien tan solitario como él, era algo maravilloso, Harry nunca había tenido ningún amigo cercano, y de mascotas ni hablar, pues sus tíos se hubieran desecho de cualquier mascota que hubiera intentado llevar a casa. Mientras caminaban por el callejón se permitió imaginar qué tipo de familiar tendría, sería una criatura normal como el Fang, el compañero de Hagrid, o tal vez alguno mágico como los que había visto en el callejón, algunos tan grandes que sería posible que fueran montados.

Harry no era pre juicioso, por eso la apariencia intimidante de los duendes no lo hiso sentir nada negativo hacia ellos, fueron sus comentarios mordaces y crueles los que pusieron a los duendes del banco entre las criaturas que menos le gustaban del mundo mágico

—Según los estatutos de menores de edad en su situación, no podemos darle acceso a las cámaras de los Potter, tendrá que esperar hasta que cumpla diecisiete años. En cambio recibirla un fideicomiso, el cual constara de trescientos galeones de oro cada seis meses, lo cual estarás libre de usar según tu discernimiento, como recomendación te diré que lo uses para los gastos de tus estudios—le explica el duende encargado de su cuenta en el banco mágico.

Harry no tenía idea de si ese dinero era mucho o poco.

— ¿Sera suficiente para mis estudios?

—Mientras no tengas gastos excéntricos—encoge los hombros—, te alcanzara muy bien.

—En Hogwarts no tienes que hacer ningún gasto—le comenta Hagrid—, así que la mayoría lo gastaras antes de iniciar los años escolares.

En la visita al banco, también recibió las llaves de la bóveda, aunque aun no tenía permiso de entrar, debía guardarlas. Cuando recibió el dinero, le sorprendió lo pesado que era, a los magos no se les había ocurrido la idea de los billetes, sino todo lo contrario, le dieron literalmente trescientas monedas de oro, lo cual era extraordinariamente pesado, ahora se puso a pensar en lo extraordinariamente complicado que sería su carrera de ladrón con ese tipo de dinero. Hablando al respecto de su carrera de ladrón, Harry había decidido suspender sus aventuras criminales, por dos buenas razones, la primera era que de momento no necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir, y la segunda y tal vez mas importante, es que no se consideraba capaz de hacerlo, desconocía totalmente como cuidaban los hechiceros su dinero, ni cómo funcionaban las cosas con magia, así que lo mejor sería esperar, mientras que comprendía como era el mundo mágico.

Las compras en el callejón Diagon fue bastante interesante para Harry, sobre todo ahora que tenía dinero para comprar cosas. Primero el baúl de mago, el cual tenía sus compartimientos mágicos, en los cuales cabrían muchas más cosas que las que uno pensaría a primera vista, además tenía unas cuantas características extras, como que tenía un peso máximo, no impostaba si uno lo llenaba de hierro, continuaba teniendo un peso manejable, además tenía un sistema con el cual resistía los sistemas de búsqueda de los muggles, pues si lo revisaban con rayos equis, simplemente verían ropa dentro, la ultima característica, pero no por eso menos importante, era su sistema de seguridad, pues solo podía ser abierto por su dueño, lo cual era muy útil si se guardaba una cantidad de dinero como la que tenia Harry en esos momentos.

La ropa tal vez no fuera tan interesante, pero fue muy agradable tener ropa nueva y de su talla. Los libros y los ingredientes para las pociones mágicas fue muy interesante, y se la paso haciendo preguntas a los vendedores. Los instrumentos mágicos también fueron impresionantes, desde el telescopio hasta la balanza atravesando pro diversos aparatos que funcionaban con magia. Mientras compraba esas cosas, Harry empezó a comprender que trescientos galeones era mucho dinero, pues casi no había disminuido su bolsa de monedas, a pesar de que había comprado algunas cosas que no venían en la lista de útiles de la escuela. Pero obviamente lo último y más importante y lo que seguramente mas había deseado (solo por debajo que conseguir su familiar), era la varita mágica.

Harry estaba muy cansado, pero la verdad es que seguía muy entusiasmado, era imposible que se calmara. Ya era media noche y no podía irse a dormir.

Hagrid había regresado al colegio, pero antes había ayudado a Harry a encontrar una habitación en la posada local.

—La idea era que regresaras por unos días a casa de tus tíos, pero no me parece buena idea después de lo que paso en tu casa. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí?

—Por mi está bien, se cuidarme solo, y pediré un taxi para ir a la estación, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Le habían asignado una habitación bastante agradable, no muy grande, pero mucho más grande que su habitación en casa de sus tíos. Luego de cenar en la planta baja, había subido a revisar todas las cosas que había comprado, y cada vez las encontraba más interesantes. Claro que le preocupaba el asunto de que su barita fuera hermana de la que habían usado para asesinar a sus padres, aunque se intentara auto convencer que era una simple coincidencia, algo en su interior le decía que sería algo importante para su futuro.

Solo fue una semana, la que paso solo en el callejón Diagon, pero fue seguramente la semana más agradable que había tenido en toda su vida, al menos lo que recordaba. Paseaba por los diferentes comercios del lugar, aunque prefiriendo no alejarse demasiado, incluso compro algunas otras cosas que le interesaron, aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo para examinarlos cuando había visitado las tiendas junto con Hagrid.

Claro que un elemento que le había atraído tremendamente era el de las escobas voladoras, el mero hecho de imaginarse volando sobre uno de esos instrumentos lo hacía emocionarse, pero bien le habían dejado claro en la carta del colegio, que los de primer año no podían llevar una escoba propia, así que no tenia caso que compara una en esos momentos, pues no podría usarla durante todo el años, mejor esperaría hasta el próximo verano para poder comprar una escoba, incluso había comparado los diferentes modelos que había encontrado, sus ventajas y desventajas frente a las otras escobas, y le emocionaba ver cuales serian los modelos que traería el próximo año.

Había conocido gente muy interesante, algunos muy agradables, como el dueño de la posada y sus empleados, además de algunos de los tenderos cercanos, sobre todo el dueño de la heladería, pero también a algunos muy desagradables, a los cuales aprendió a evadir.

El día que emprendía su viaje de nuevo, mientras guardaba sus posesiones en su engañoso baúl, se daba cuenta que extrañaría ese lugar, pero que definitivamente estaba ansioso por empezar el colegio. Harry no sabía que haría cuando llegara al colegio, ni mucho menos cuando saliera de vacaciones, pero deseaba que pudiera hacer lo mismo que los últimos días, le preguntaría a Hagrid cuando lo volviera a ver.

El chofer del taxi le dirigió una mirada extrañada, probablemente porque un niño solo viajaba de esa manera, pero para suerte de Harry, el viaje no tuvo mayor problema.

Mientras entraba a ala ajetreada estación de trenes, se dio cuenta que si hubiera comprado otro baúl sin magia, hubiera sido más difícil el viaje.

Aunque consideraba a Hagrid ya un amigo, Harry se dio cuenta que no es que fuera un hombre muy cuidadoso, sobre todo porque no le había explicado como entrar al tren de Hogwarts, el cual obviamente estaba escondido en algún lugar de la estación. Empezó a sentirse muy nervioso, pues no sabía que pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que perdiera su lugar en el colegio, entonces se puso a escuchar atentamente las conversaciones de las demás personas, esperando escuchar alguna de las palabras que había escuchado durante su tiempo en el callejón Diagon, si alguien hablaba al respecto de la magia, entonces le podría preguntar sobre el tren de Hogwarts. Curiosamente la palabra que identifico a aquella familia de hechiceros fue la palabra muggle, cuando los vio mas detenidamente, noto que los adultos y algunos de los hijos traían jaulas en donde seguramente tenían escondidos a sus familiares, solo los más jóvenes no tenían a sus compañeros.

El chico más joven, no se veía muy listo, pero en la cara se reflejaba una sinceridad muy poco vista, era fácil hacerse amigo de él, además de que casi era una cabeza más alto que Harry. Mientras subían al tren y durante el viaje a Hogwarts, confirmo la primera opinión que tenia sobre él, era el primer amigo que tenia de su propia edad. El hecho de que ambos hubieran crecido en ambientes con escasos ingresos económicos, los hiso sentirse más cercanos, tenían algunas experiencias similares, pero ciertamente el pelirrojo había crecido en un hogar mucho más agradable que el de Harry, al final ambos comieron en el tren, comida que termino comprando Harry.

El tren era un verdadero caos, eran tantos alumnos, como criaturas mágicas dentro de los vagones del tren, los que tenían familiares parecidos a animales normales podían traerlos en el mundo muggle, pero los que no tenían que usar jaulas para que no lo vieran, o hechizos para ocultarlos, pero cuando estaban en un lugar mágico como aquel tren, no era necesario nada de eso. Por lo cual se podía ver de todo, literalmente de todo, mientras los estudiantes hablaban y bromeaban entre sí, sus familiares también se ponían al corriente con las demás criaturas.

—Me muero de ganas por tener mi propio familiar, mi hermana menor y yo somos los únicos que no tenemos. Y la verdad es que Fred y George pueden ser muy presumidos por sus familiares—le comenta Ron a Harry.

—Yo también, ¿tú sabes cuando los obtenemos?

—Antes de salir a vacaciones de navidad, aunque no todos lo logran.

— ¿Qué sucede cuando no lo logran? —empezando a preocuparse.

—Lo siguen intentando, aunque mis hermanos quisieron asustarme al respecto, mi madre me dijo que nunca nadie se ha quedado sin un familiar, aunque sea de nivel uno.

Harry le iba a preguntar al respecto, cuando fueron interrumpidos. Se trataba de un tipo bastante desagradable, que se presento como Draco Malfoy, acompañado por otros dos compañeros, igualmente desagradables. Malfoy había intentado intimidarlos, pero obviamente no sabían con quien se metían, un Ron que había sobrevivido a sus hermanos, y un Harry criado en las calles, eran mucho más difíciles de intimidar que cualquier otro estudiante promedio. Hubieran terminado peleando si en ese momento no hubieran entrado otros dos alumnos de primero, un niño y una niña.

—Mejor así, ahora verán quien manda en el colegio—dice Draco ahora mas entusiasmado, pues el niño nuevo parecía bastante asustado, y la niña no parecía saber qué hacer.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de Malfoy sujeto por el cuello al chico nuevo, el cual parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, casi por acto reflejo Harry se lanzo a ayudar al nuevo, pero el otro compañero de Draco también fue a ayudar a su amigo, pero en esta ocasión fue Ron el que se metió en la pelea. Se había formado una buena trifulca entre los niños, mientras que la niña no se movía de su lugar, aunque miraba a todos lados esperando encontrar alguien que pudiera poner orden en el lugar. Para su suerte alguien por fin puso orden, se trataba de una alumna mayor, seguramente de sexto o séptimo año, quien para sorpresa de la castaña, puso orden, no usando magia, sino pura fuerza física. Al final todos los peleadores terminaron recibiendo un coscorrón cada uno, incluso Draco que no se había metido en la pelea.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —pregunta Draco, escondido detrás de sus dos compañeros, sobando su propia cabeza.

—Soy Tonks, y soy alumna de Hufflepuff, y más les vale no seguir peleando. Ustedes tres regresen a su vagón—les dice señalando a Draco y los suyos—, y ustedes cuatro entren a su vagón.

En opinión de la niña, Tonks había hecho más daño a los chicos, de lo que se hubieran hecho entre ellos. Los demás se estaban preguntando porque una chica tan delgada tenía tanta fuerza. Solamente Ron estaba entusiasmado porque quería pelear contra ella de nuevo.

—Que chica mas escalofriante—dijo el niño nuevo.

—A mi me pareció bastante genial—dijo Ron.

—Yo pensé que llamaría a algún profesor—dice la niña, a modo de crítica.

—Hubiera sido menos doloroso—dice Harry—, pero menos divertido, aunque me sorprendió que no tuviera necesidad su familiar de meterse en la pelea.

—Ella se las ingenio con todos, bastante bien sin ayuda—dice el niño.

—Se veía muy rudo—comenta Harry recordando a la criatura de piedra de mas o menos un metro de altura que se había mantenido de pie detrás de la chica peleadora.

—Era un golem, un familiar nivel cinco, especializado en el combate—dice la niña, utilizando las palabras exactas de un libro, en opinión de Harry y Ron.

—Le queda perfecto—comenta Ron riendo.

—No quiero ser mal educado, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dice Harry.

—Hermione Granger.

—Neville Longbottom.

La chica era un poco mandona, y el chico un tanto cobarde, pero de todas maneras, ambos le agradaron a Harry, por alguna razón sentía que ya los conocía, pero de todas maneras no le dio mucha importancia. El problema fue que la castaña y su amigo Ron no habían congeniado muy bien, Harry solo esperaba que no conllevara ningún problema.

La primera mirada al castillo fue tan impresionante como sus compañeros le habían dicho, casi se podía sentir la magia con solo ver el colegio. El viaje lo habían hecho en botes, lo cual escucho era una tradición, el hombre que los guio hasta el colegio fue su amigo Hagrid, quien se alegro mucho de ver a Harry, o al menos así lo demostró el abraso que le dio, uno que casi le rompió las costillas por cierto. Luego del viaje por el lago llegaron al castillo en donde fueron recibidos por la subdirector, una mujer con expresión seria, alguien con quien es mejor no tener problemas, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Harry, examino detenidamente al familiar de la profesora, que era un búho de color blanco, con un casco de oro en la cabeza, era muy curioso como el animal imitaba la expresión de la mujer, por un momento Harry se imagino siendo picoteado por el ave por haber olvidado la tarea.

La selección de los alumnos en el colegio fue bastante interesante, aunque todos los prospectos de estudiantes se pusieron muy nerviosos, temiendo sobre todo que se tratara de algún tipo de prueba, Hermione empezó a murmurar hechizos, los cuales aparentemente había memorizado durante los últimos meses. Harry no había tenido la previsión de hacer algo parecido, pero de todas maneras tiene algunos trucos debajo de la manga que bien podría utilizar. Sus enemigos estaban yendo a Slytherin mientras que sus amigos a Gryffindor, así que empezó a desear ir a aquella casa.

—_Así que tenemos a un nuevo ladrón._

—_ ¿Eres el sombrero?_

_ — ¿Ves a alguien mas, ladrón?_

—_Pues no, pero de todas maneras prefiero caballero ladrón._

—_Un buen nombre, pero sigo teniendo el problema de donde ponerte, eres bastante equilibrado, tienes una buena mente, y también eres bastante leal, además de que eres muy valiente, y aparentemente no le haces mucho caso a las reglas._

—_Prefiero no ir a Slytherin._

—_ ¿En serio?, pero si fueras hay, lograrías conseguir el botín mas grande del mundo._

—_Los botines no son lo más importante._

—_ ¿Qué buscas en la vida, caballero ladrón?_

—_Encontrar grandes compañeros, para buscar grandes aventuras._

—_Entonces que seas _¡Gryffindor!

A Harry le perturbo un poco sobre el hecho de que el sombrero supiera sobre sus robos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, y pensó que si todos tenían que pasar por el sombrero, dicho instrumento mágico debía de conocer secretos mucho peores que los suyos. Peor de todas maneras dejo de lado esas preocupaciones cuando llego a la mesa de los Gryffindor, quienes celebraban su llegada. Cuando por fin su amigo Ron fue nombrado también en la casa de los leones, Harry se dio por satisfecho. En general fue una noche genial, comieron hasta no poder, y conocieron a los demás estudiantes, e incluso al fantasma local.


	5. Capitulo tres

Hermione había admirado a su antiguo director, pero probablemente nunca comprendió que tan profunda era su sabiduría, al menos hasta que logro entrar a su antiguo despecho en el colegio.

El despacho había sido totalmente calcinado, tanto que a Hermione le costo mucho trabajo reconocer el lugar, y a punto estuvo de descartarlo, pensando que era simplemente otra de las habitaciones que tenia el castillo, pero por suerte pudo ver restos de los antiguos cuadros de los directores en una de las paredes, ninguno había sobrevivido pero pudo reconocer algunos marcos, que seguramente habían sido hechizados para protegerlos de algún incendio. Con ayuda de su compañera elfica, iniciaron con la restauración del lugar, logrando rescatar algunos de los libros del director, además de muchos de sus instrumentos mágicos, de los cuales la joven en el mejor de los casos, tenía una mera noción de cómo usarlos. Sin lugar a dudas uno de dichos instrumentos que más le llamo la atención fue el pensadero, ella nunca había visto uno y mucho menos lo había usado, solamente había leído un poco sobre ellos además de la descripción que le había dado Harry, por lo que sabia eran maquinas muy escasas, pues para poder hechizarlas se necesitaba un enorme poder mágico.

El lado más humano de la joven le hacía querer revivir algunos de sus mejores recuerdos en aquel pensadero, volver a ver sonreír al hombre que amaba, volver a escuchar las voces de sus amigos, estar en presencia una última vez de sus padres, pero también comprendía que si lo hacía no se detendría, era seguramente el ultimo hilo que la unía a la cordura la que evito que se sumergiera literalmente en sus propios recuerdos.

Fue la elfina domestica, la que encontró lo que parecía ser la caja fuerte de Dumbledore, lo que más sorprendió a Hermione es que la elfina no pudo abrir dicha caja, pues esa era una de sus especialidades. Cuando Hermione intento abrirla con magia, tampoco tuvo ningún resultado. Cuando al fin terminaron con todos los hechizos que ambas conocían, Hermione se dejo llevar por la frustración y empezó a golpear la chapa con sus puños, para su gran sorpresa, en un momento la chapa empezó a moverse. Aparentemente la caja fuerte necesitaba una especie de identificación mágica.

La joven se tomo un momento para agradecer la confianza que le había puesto su antiguo director en ella, pues la lógica seria que si dejaba algo importante, hubiera puesto una identificación de Harry o de McGonagall, pero ella nunca había pensado que también la considerara como alguien de tanta confianza. En el interior había cosas que sin lugar a dudas eran de gran valor, como por ejemplo la llave que abría una bóveda privada en el banco, la cual según los rumores, era una de las más grandes del banco. También había muchos documentos importantes, pero lo que más le llamo la tención a Hermione fue una botella de casi un litro, con un líquido plateado brilloso, el cual pudo identificar como recuerdos líquidos.

—Si estás viendo esto, es que ya estoy muerto y las cosas han salido mal…

Era como ver una filmación en tres dimensiones, una sensación muy extraña, al ver a alguien que había visto morir. En un principio fue solamente ver al profesor Dumbledore de pie en medio del despacho del director, en el cual explicaba algunos de los últimos eventos de su vida. Luego continuo explicando algunas cosas que sorprendentemente le sonaron conocidas, aparentemente durante los últimos años de vida, el viejo profesor había estudiado la naturaleza misma de la existencia, pero obviamente su investigación había sido mucho más profunda que la suya, según lo que el profesor le estaba explicando, existían infinita cantidad de posibilidades, las cuales habían surgido en el mismo instante en que había iniciado la creación, pero dichas posibilidades se habían visto afectadas por dos grandes fuerzas primigenias, el orden y el caos. Dichas fuerzas o conciencias, peleaban constantemente por todo el universo, creando y destruyendo galaxias, había sido así durante millones de años, hasta que de vez en cuando, algunos planetas empezaron a desarrollar una característica increíble y nunca antes vista, la vida. Entonces ambas conciencias encontraron un nuevo plano para su guerra infinita. En cada una de las realidades pelearon con seres vivos. Así fue hasta que al fin llego la última arma de ambas conciencias, la vida consiente, aquellos seres que podían preguntarse sobre si mismos y sobre la realidad que habitaban. Hubo infinidad de civilizaciones las cuales fueron erigidas para servir a una u otra de estas conciencias.

Según la investigación de Dumbledore, la tierra había sido el campo de batalla de los últimos encuentros entre ambas conciencias. Según todas las evidencias, en esta realidad el orden había prevalecido.

A Hermione le empezó a doler la cabeza de tanta información, pero aun así no se detuvo ni por un momento. Lo que más había perturbado a Dumbledore sobre lo que había encontrado, es que la Tierra había roto el equilibrio, en la mayoría de las posibilidades, había ganado el orden.

Esto le empezó a parecer extraño a la joven, pero esto era porque aun no había comprendido el origen de ambas conciencias. El orden buscaba la armonía del vacío, considerando que la nada y el fin de todo era el objetivo de la creación, mientras que por su parte el caos, buscaba lo creativo, pensando que el objetivo del universo era expandirse y crear algo aun más grande. En el contexto humano se podía ver a ambas fuerzas funcionando, a los absolutistas peleando contra los innovadores. Detenerse en una supuesta perfección, o seguir viviendo buscando un avance perpetuo. Lord Voldemort había sido un avatar perfecto para el orden, pues era un hombre que consideraba que su visión de la realidad era la única válida, y destruyo a cualquiera que se le opuso, privando a la existencia de la valiosa vida. Mientras que los humanos que se mantienen innovando y creando, imaginando un mejor mañana son los perfectos avatares del caos, que espera que todos sigan avanzando.

—El orden que reside en la muerte, en contra del caos que conlleva la vida—dice Hermione para sí misma.

El modo en el que Dumbledore averiguo todo esto, superaba la capacidad de comprensión de la joven, eran una enorme cantidad de operaciones matemáticas, dignas de Einstein y Hawking, todo eso era necesario para comprender las formulas mágicas con las que estudio la misma realidad, una especie de telescopio mágico.

Pero esto no había sido todo, aparentemente el profesor había preparado un plan de emergencia, el cual por desgracia no había terminado. Cuando Dumbledore vio que la victoria era cada vez más difícil, decidió dedicar su último poder en un plan para salvar otra de las posibilidades, esperando que esto contrarrestara la tendencia en la que el orden había estado ganando. Reunió su poder en un cristal que sepulto en las catacumbas del colegio. Era sorprendente que el plan de Albus se pareciera al que había estado Hermione preparando, y para su gran suerte, él había previsto como superar la barrera que hasta el momento para ella parecía infranqueable.

Tardaron casi tres días en dar por fin con la catacumba creada por el profesor Dumbledore,

El dormitorio lo compartirían, Harry, Ron y Neville, aunque los dormitorios eran usualmente para cinco, en esta ocasión no se había cumplido un número múltiplo de cinco, sino que habían sobrado tres, así que les toco la suerte de tener una habitación de cinco solo para ellos tres, por la expresión que puso Neville, parecía que hubiera preferido algunos compañeros de dormitorio menos problemáticos. En primero todos los dormitorios eran separados por sexos, aunque tarde que temprano se hacían muchas mesclas entre los cuartos, ya fuera por amistad o por intereses comunes, no era raro por ejemplo que los miembros de algún equipo en particular durmieran en el mismo cuarto, aunque fueran hombres y mujeres, y de diferentes años, además de que gracias a los hechizos que iban aprendiendo en su educación, iban modificando sus dormitorios, agrandando y decorando según sus gusto y utilidades, aunque antes de salir de la escuela debían de regresar la habitación tal como la habían encontrado. Sabiendo todo esto, Harry pendo que sería buena idea invitar a Hermione a vivir con ellos, pero tal vez ella preferiría dormir con las otras niñas.

A pesar del temor inicial de Harry, de estar muy atrasado en comparación de sus demás compañeros, se dio cuenta durante las primeras semanas de que eso no era así, y que seguramente rápidamente se pondría al corriente, además de que no era el único que nunca había escuchado nada sobre la magia, al menos una magia real, porque de hecho Harry demostró ser bastante hábil con los juegos de manos muggles.

—De tu oreja ya no van a salir más monedas—le dijo Neville a Ron, cuando este intentaba encontrar un galeón en su oreja derecha.

—Pero Harry acaba de sacar una de mi oído, tal vez haya otra—sin cesar en su intento.

Harry había estado jugando con sus compañeros de cuarto, enseñando algunos juegos de manos muggles, en los cuales había demostrado que tenía un gran talento, lo malo es que Ron era muy inocente y tenía problemas para diferenciar los trucos que hacia Harry con las manos que la que usaban los demás con la magia verdadera.

Durante la primera semana de clases, Harry se asombro aun mas de todo lo que había en el colegio, desde el mismo castillo, que se mostraba enorme y llena de pasadizos, un lugar perfecto para explorar y para tener aventuras, opinión que también era compartida por Ron, aunque Neville intentaba convencerlos de que era mejor permanecer en la zona más concurrida del colegio. Harry no podía esperar por explorarlo, pero concordó un poco con la opinión de Neville, pues en su opinión aun le faltaba experiencia sobre las normas del colegio. Además de que no es que tuvieran mucho tiempo libre, pues las clases ocupaban su tiempo y las tareas ocupaban lo que les quedaba.

Neville y Ron habían crecido en familias mágicas, desde niños habían convivido con hechiceros capacitados, pero aun así no parecían tener mayor ventaja, curiosamente la mejor estudiante hasta el momento era una criada con muggles como él, Hermione parecía conocerlo todo. Hablando sobre la castaña, las cosas no habían salido como Harry quería, la chica parecía demasiado concentrada en sus libros como para querer entablar amistad con ellos, y siendo sinceros ellos tampoco habían insistido tanto. El problema era que Harry quería que su grupo fuera mixto, pero entre sus demás compañeras ninguna le había llamado la atención como la castaña. El no había querido discutir sobre esto con sus demás amigos, pues podrían confundir su intención, y creer que él estaba interesado románticamente en ella, y la verdad es que eso no era así, pues aunque el ya era consciente de la diferencia que había entre los chicos y las chicas, aun era demasiado pronto como para que se interesara en las niñas de esa manera, en unos años tal vez pensaría diferente, pero por ahora solo quería tener amigos.

Claro que las cosas no eran tan fáciles en el colegio, eran unos veinte maestros mientras que habían casi doscientos estudiantes por año, simplemente eran demasiados para tan poco personal, la única ayuda que tenían eran los prefectos, pero estos eran solo unas cuantos manos mas, asi que habían muchos problemas de conducta. Era un ambiente en momentos bastante brutal y fue casi a la segunda semana de clases que se toparon con un claro ejemplo de esto. Cuando al fin le habían cogido el truco a hacer la tarea en equipo empezaron a tener un poco de más tiempo libre, así que tuvieron la primera oportunidad de explorar un poco más el castillo.

La profesora McGonagall y los prefectos de Gryffindor les habían advertido que se mantuvieran en la zona mas transitada del colegio, pues si se alejaban podían meterse en problemas. El castillo estaba lleno de pasadizos y de escaleras que se movían, así que no era difícil perderse, pero para suerte de Ron y Harry, su amigo Neville parecía tener un gran sentido de la orientación, lo difícil había sido convencerlo de que los acompañara, pero cuando le prometieron que solo observarían por fin accedió a acompañarlos.

Las cosas iban bastante bien, hasta que después de un rato de andar investigando de una mujer. Cuando se acercan, llegan a una saliente, de la cual estaban conectadas unas escaleras. Harry les indica a sus dos amigos que se escondan para poder analizar la situación. Desde la posición ventajosa que tenían pudieron ver a la chica que había gritado, que se trataba de una Ravenclaw de tercero o tal vez cuarto año. La razón por la que había gritado era que tres alumnos de los últimos años estaban golpeando a otro estudiante, un poco menor, y que por los colores de su uniforme identificaron como un Gryffindor.

—Busquemos a un maestro—dice Neville, quien parecía a punto de llorar.

—No hay tiempo—contesta Harry.

Para la gran impresión de sus compañeros, Harry sube al borde del descanso de las escaleras, desde donde se arroja hasta donde estaba la pelea, para evitar hacerse daño con la caída, tuvo que dar una vuelta completa en el suelo, que en lugar de deslucir la maniobra, la hiso aun mas impresionante.

—No quiero testigos—dice el que parecía ser el líder, quien ya estaba sujetando a la joven que había gritado.

Harry pudo escapar por otras escaleras, pues aprovechando una esquina, pudo apoyarse en una pared para subir en un solo movimiento las escaleras. El problema fue que sus compañeros no pudieron escapar con esa facilidad. Ron era alto y delgado como un bambú, pero su valor rosaba con la esquizofrenia y no dudo ni un segundo en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el estudiante al menos seis años mayor que él, Cuando Ron estaba por recibir la golpiza de su vida, su rival fue derribado por un par de patadas voladoras. Quien lo había salvado era la joven estudiante de Hufflepuff que habían conocido en el tren. Era obvio que los abusivos la reconocieron inmediatamente, pues dejaron de lado todo lo demás, entonces los tres intentaron derrotar a la recién llegada, lo cual no fue la mejor de las ideas.

El uniforme femenino del colegio contaba con falda, y en el caso de ella era bastante corta, pero como Tonks no quería tener problemas a la hora de pelear usaba mallas con los colores de su casa, debajo de la falda. Para cualquier estudiante mayor, las piernas de Tonks podían ser clasificadas como firmes y torneadas, pero para los tres novatos, eran clasificadas como armas mortales. A base de patadas, la joven puso en retirada a los tres abusivos.

— ¿Ustedes son idiotas?—les grita Tonks a la Ravenclaw y al Gryffindor— Salgan de aquí inmediatamente, antes de que regresen. Y ustedes tres vengan conmigo.

Obviamente Neville hubiera preferido seguir a los otros dos estudiantes, pero no quiso molestar a la peleadora.

— ¿Tienen idea de lo que estaba pasando? —les pregunta Tonks.

—Unos delincuentes—contesta Harry—, no es la primera vez que veo a tipos como ellos.

—No es tan simple, ojos verdes. Este colegio guarda muchos misterios.

— ¿Ellos eran cazadores de familiares? —pregunta Ron.

— ¿Eres un Weasley, verdad?

—Así es.

—Tus hermanos son expertos en cazadores de familiares, deberían de haberte advertido. Dejando eso de lado, los que acabo de derrotar, si son cazadores de familiares, unos de bajo nivel ciertamente, pero su intención era robar los familiares de ellos dos sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Qué es un cazador de familiares? —pregunta Harry.

—Un familiar mágico tiene muchos usos, desde hacerle compañía al hechicero, a la de concejero y compañero en la lucha. Hace siglos alguien descubrió que se podía robar a los familiares, con lo cual aumentaba el poder del hechicero, y disminuía el poder del perdedor.

— ¿Cómo se hace eso?

—Se tiene que matar a tu familiar, lo cual es horrorosamente doloroso—continua Tonks con su explicación—, luego conseguir un segundo familiar es más difícil, y así consecutivamente hasta que el hechicero pierde toda su magia.

—Pero eso es ilegal—asegura Neville.

—Así es, a menos que aceptes un duelo de magos, entonces se vuelve legal.

— ¿Y esos dos que estaban haciendo aquí? —pregunta Harry.

—No lo sé, tal vez solo querían un lugar privado para besuquearse, o él se quería lucir frente a su novia con un duelo de magos, no tengo idea, pero fue una imprudencia de su parte.

— ¿Por qué a nosotros nadie nos ha retado? —pregunta Ron, quien en opinión de Harry parecía ofendido por porque nadie lo retara a una pelea.

—Por prudencia, a nadie se le ocurriría retar a alguien sin su primer familiar, pues si después resulta que invoca un dragón, nadie querría haber tenido problemas con él de antemano.

—No quiero sonar malagradecido ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero preguntarte algo—dice Harry—, ¿tú también eres una cazadora de familiares?

La elocuente respuesta de la joven fue darle un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

—Claro que no lo soy. Yo formo parte de la alianza. Nosotros cazamos a los cazadores, para mantener el orden en el colegio.

Harry y Neville se sentían entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de la existencia de un grupo clandestino de estudiantes que se dedicaban a proteger a los otros estudiantes. Según Tonks eran los mejores peleadores del colegio. A Neville no le gustaba para nada la mera existencia de los cazadores de familiares y ciertamente no le gusto para nada la perspectiva de que sus dos compañeros quisieran entrar a la alianza.

—No se preocupen por eso por ahora, aun les faltan un par de meses para poder invocar un familiar. Lo mejor es que se queden en los anillos internos del colegio, y que no se metan en problemas. Estudien y prepárense, es el mejor consejo que les puedo dar.

Harry había tenido la intención de comportarse y no meterse en problemas, tal como Tonks le había recomendado, pero fue una semana después que la oportunidad de meterse en problemas se le estrello en la cara.

Se habían mantenido en clases juiciosamente, y la verdad es que los maestros mantenían a los novatos bajo una gran vigilancia así que en realidad no es como si hubieran tenido gran oportunidad de hacer otra cosa más que estudiar. Lo cual era comprensible, pues se estaban preparando para la invocación de su familiar, lo cual era un asunto muy serio.

El problema había iniciado durante el desayuno. Como era la costumbre estaban tomando sus alimentos en el enorme salón del comedor principal, el cual estaba atestado de estudiantes que se preparaban para un día de clases. Mientras desayunaban, había llegado el correo a los estudiantes, un espectáculo siempre impresionante, el ver como entraban cientos de aves al mismo tiempo al gran comedor, sus amigos habían ido recibiendo diferentes cartas o paquetes de parte de sus familias, desde que habían llegado, aunque en cierto momento sintió cierta punzada de envidia, rápidamente la dejo fuera de sus pensamientos, pues en realidad estaba muy agradecido con lo que estaba viviendo. Ese día en particular fue Neville quien recibió un paquete de parte de su abuela, quien le envió un curioso articulo mágico llamado recordadora.

—Se tiñe de color rojo cuando has olvidado algo importante—les explica Neville a sus dos amigos—, el problema es recordar que es lo que has olvidado.

Neville era un tipo único realmente, le caía muy bien a Harry, tal vez le faltaba un poco de valor, pero de eso tenían de sobra Ron y él, así que se equilibraban.

El problema había iniciado cuando Malfoy y sus Slytherin decidieron divertirse un rato a costa de los Gryffindor, en especial con Neville. Lo habían visto recibir la recordadora durante el desayuno y los interceptaron mientras se dirigían a clases.

— ¿Qué clase de idiota necesitaría algo así? —dice Draco a sus compañeros en tono burlón mientras hacía malabares con la esfera.

—Regrésamela—dice Neville con un leve tartamudeo, algo que siempre le pasaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

—Eso no es tuyo Draco—le reclama Harry.

—Ni tuya Potter, no te metas.

Se encontraban en medio de las escaleras, un lugar por demás peligroso para tener una pelea, pues no solo eran esas escaleras sino que en el lugar se encontraban varias escaleras que se movían al azar, desde donde estaban, podían ver al menos cinco pisos diferentes. Pero esto, lejos de intimidar a Harry, lo entusiasmo.

Las cosas se empezaron a salir de control cuando Draco arrojo la esfera a uno de sus compañeros en otras escaleras, asi sucesivamente. El primero en actuar fue Ron, quien con un empujón logro derribar a Draco, el problema fue que entre dos enormes compañeros, considerando que aun eran novatos como ellos, lo sujetaron por los brazos y también lo derribaron. Harry por tu parte se dirigió a recuperar la esfera de Neville, para gran impresión de sus compañeros empezó a subir por el pasamanos, en una gran muestra equilibrio subió todo un piso corriendo por el pasamanos, luego cambio de escaleras con un gran salto. Si los últimos Slytherin hubieran visto lo que estaba haciendo Harry seguramente se hubieran detenido, pero como no lo hicieron, el joven Gryffindor logro atrapar la esfera en el aire, y hubiera tenido un aterrizaje perfecto si una Slytherin de primer año no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, tuvo que corregir su maniobra sujetando un barandal para caer a penas a lado de la chica. A pesar de ser casas rivales, la chica lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Un espectáculo impresionante-lo felicita la chica.

—No iba a dejar que le robaran algo preciado a mi amigo—sonriéndole.

—Fue muy peligroso.

—Tal vez, pero todo salió bien.

—Espero que sigas teniendo esa suerte, Harry Potter.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo recordar tu nombre—disculpándose.

—Soy Pansy Parkinson, me seleccionaron a mi casa poco antes que a ti.

—Un gusto conocerte, pero creo que es mejor que me valla, antes de que algún prefecto me castigue.

—Tienes razón, buena suerte.

Cuando empezó a correr, siguió pensando en la niña de Slytherin, que le había causado una extraña sensación, no sabía que pensar sobre ella, pero en realidad pronto dejo de pensar al respecto. Al igual que el asunto con Hermione, aun era muy joven para preocuparse por asuntos de esa índole.

Harry fue uno de los primeros en llegar a la siguiente clase, pero pronto lo alcanzaron Ron y Neville, este ultimo cargaba la mochila de ambos, pues la había dejado en el suelo cuando había empezado a saltar por las escaleras.

—Gracias Harry—cuando este le entrega su esfera.

—Yo también te agradezco que cuidaras de mis libros.

—Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que hicieron.

— ¿Y cómo resulto todo?

—Pues poco después de que casi te estrellaras después de atrapar la esfera, llegaron unos prefectos de Ravenclaw, y castigaron a Malfoy y los suyos—le explica Ron, quien se veía muy satisfecho—, pero lo realmente genial, fue cuando te acusaron de haber iniciado todo, y como te vieron platicando con la niña de Slytherin no les creyeron y se los llevaron castigados. Realmente fue estupendo.

— ¿Cómo se llama lo que haces? —pregunta Neville, bastante curioso.

—Se llama parkour—dice Hermione quien había estado escuchando la conversación de los chicos.

— ¿Tu nos viste? —pregunta Harry.

—Yo también venia a clases—por alguna razón se vio que estaba un poco avergonzada—, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste—le reprende.

—No podía dejar que se llevaran la recordadora.

—Pudiste buscar a un maestro…

La profesora McGonagall había entrado al salón y Harry ya no termino de escuchar la reprimenda de la castaña, lo cual le agrado, pues aunque la chica le caía bien, tampoco estaba de humor de escuchar regaños.


	6. Capitulo cuatro

La conversación que estaban teniendo fue interrumpida para el inicio de la clase. La profesora McGonagall no era alguien con la cual los alumnos pudieran distraerse. Pero al salir del salón pudieron continuar su discusión. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que la niña continuo con ellos sin que nadie la buscara, lo cual lo intrigo, pues había visto que los grupos de amigos se hacían muy unidos en un ambiente como el de ese colegio, por un momento se pregunto si las cosas no le estaban yendo bien a aquella niña.

—El parkour es una especie de gimnasia callejera—les dice Hermione, ingeniándoselas para mostrar de una manera desaprobadora.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo? —pregunta Neville.

—Al principio era simplemente correr por las calles de la ciudad, pero luego empecé a imitara otros deportistas, la verdad es que estoy lejos de ser un experto.

—Fue algo muy peligroso—le vuelve a reprender Hermione.

—Claro que empecé poco a poco, no empecé con las cosas que ahora puedo hacer.

—Aunque debo admitir que eres realmente talentoso ¿no hacías deportes en tu antigua escuela.

Harry no quería entrar en detalles, sobre su vida antes del colegio, tal vez un día se los contara, pero de momento no se sentía cómodo con eso.

—La verdad es que no ¿y tú? —intentando dejar de ser el centro de la conversación.

—Practico gimnasia desde hace unos años, por eso pude reconocer lo que estabas haciendo, en lo personas lamento que no exista una mayor cantidad de clubs deportivos en el colegio, pero al momento de poner en la balanza la gimnasia y la magia, escogí la magia.

La joven no les había hablado tanto desde que habían entrado al colegio, era como si estuviera deseosa de hablar con alguien. De nuevo Harry sintió que Hermione les estaba ocultando algo y lo peor era que seguramente le estaba causando algún daño.

45y6e

Era opinión de la comunidad estudiantil, que sería muy difícil encontrar gente mas capacitada en su especialidad que los profesores que tenían en el colegio. McGonagall hacia verdaderos prodigios en las transformaciones, mientras que los encantamientos de Flitwhish eran tan complejos que se les hacía difícil pensar a los estudiantes que un dio llegarían a poder realizarlos. Además de los profesores titulares, cada uno de ellos tenía un grupo de asistentes, los cuales impartían las clases cuando los profesores titulares estaban con otros grupos.

Pero había una clara excepción, pues había un maestro que estaba muy lejos de alcanzar a sus compañeros, se trataba del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, un hombre joven muy excéntrico, con usualmente usaba un turbante morado, y que además tenía problemas para hablar, cuando se ponía nervioso tartamudeaba y como casi siempre estaba nervioso, era realmente difícil hablar con él, no se diga entender sus clases, su familiar era una iguana del tamaño de un perro mediano, por lo regular los estudiantes aprendían mas de las clases impartidas por los ayudantes. El principal problema del maestro es que parecía que tenia miedo de sus alumnos y como todo buen maestro sabe, los estudiantes pueden oler el miedo y se aprovechan sin ningún tipo de misericordia.

Ese día en particular había iniciado con una historia muy particular, pues habían escuchado la noticia de que alguien había robado en el banco mágico, algo que según todos, era imposible. Para Harry esto era impresionante y le causaba una gran curiosidad, pues el mismo sentía deseos de hacerlo, el ladrón que vivía en él se imaginaba dando un gran golpe en el hasta hace poco banco inexpugnable, Claro que comprendía que aun pasarían algunos años antes de que fuera capaz de una hazaña de esa magnitud, pero de todas maneras no podía dejar de investigar un poco. La lógica le decía que el que había robado tenía que haber usado magia oscura y a final de cuentas el único experto que conocía era su profesor, con todo y sus defectos incluidos.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—le dice Harry cuando iniciaron la clase.

—Por su puesto, señor Potter—por la expresión que puso, parecía que le habían preguntado si quería comer clavos.

—Hoy salió un reportaje en el periódico, sobre un robo en el banco inexpugnable, ¿usted como piensa que lo lograron?

La explicación del profesor fue tan confusa como sus propias clases, o tal vez mas, pues en cierto momento pareció experimentar un ataque de pánico, el punto crítico fue cuando salió tambaleándose del salón de clases, respirando con una bolsa de papel, fue entonces que Harry perdió toda esperanza de conseguir información de él.

—Mi madre me dijo que no robaron nada.

La persona que les hablo fue la misma chica que Harry así había arrollado unos días antes, y que ahora estaba sentada detrás de ellos.

— ¿Eso es extraño no crees? —le contesta Harry.

—Según mi madre, la cámara que abrieron, había sido vaciada por el mismo director Dumbledore.

Eso era información muy interesante para Harry, mientras que Ron y Neville, tenían opiniones contradictorias, pues mientras que Ron quería conocerlos datos escabrosos, Neville prefería no saber nada al respecto. La niña por su parte había regresado a platicar con sus compañeras de casa, quienes aparentemente no tenían ningún deseo de platicar con los chicos de Gryffindor, Harry no entendía cabalmente ese asunto, pero se daba cuenta que la chica de corbata verde, se manejaba con mucho cuidado.

54tyet5

La intención de mantenerse fuera de problemas no había durado, de nuevo tuvieron que romperla, pero no había sido su culpa, al menos no toda, el problema fue que los novatos de Slytherin no se habían tomado muy bien el que a ellos les hubieran quitado varios puntos, mientras que los otros se habían mantenido indemnes. El día había pasado como cualquier otro en el colegio, habían asistido a clases como todos los días, los tres compañeros de habitación, algo que se les estaba haciendo costumbre. Era muy curioso cómo a pesar de que no habían terminado ni siquiera el primer año de estudios, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían reunido en grupos pequeños y muy serrados. Por eso la ausencia de uno de sus miembros les llamo mucho la atención a sus otros dos compañeros.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Neville? —le pregunta Ron a Harry.

—Tu mismo escuchaste lo que nos dijo Tonks, es obvio que este castillo es mucho menos seguro de lo que aseguran los maestros.

— ¿Deberíamos decirle a los maestros?

—Lo mejor será que demos otra vuelta por el centro del colegio, si pedimos ayuda por nada, en el momento en que realmente los necesitemos no nos van a creer.

La vida en las calles de Londres lo habían vuelto muy precavido, sobre todo a la hora de relacionarse con las autoridades.

Después de revisar los baños y los pasillos, los dos Gryffindor terminaron por regresar al último salón donde habían tenido clases, lugar en donde encontraron la mochila de Neville y encima de ella un pedazo de pergamino, en el cual Harry lee una nota de rescate, donde les ordenan que ambos vayan a la sala de trofeos a la media noche, para recuperar a su compañero, cuando termino de leerla, el papel se quema espontáneamente.

—Muy listos—dice Harry con enfado—, así no tenemos ninguna prueba del secuestro.

—Neville debe estar muy asustado, debemos hacer algo.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurren muchas opciones, creo que lo mejor es que sigamos sus instrucciones, al menos de momento.

Eran casi las nueve de la tarde así que aun faltaban unas horas para la reunión, tendrían que regresar primero a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron levanta la mochila de su amigo ausente y la propia, mientras caminaban, el pelirrojo estaba tan concentrado en la situación que tenían, que ni siquiera noto el momento en que su otro amigo había desaparecido.

Harry estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando sintió que lo estaban jalando, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba, decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Aquí nadie nos molestara—dice Pansy cuando cierra la puerta del armario de escobas.

El armario era tan pequeño que tenían que permanecer de pie y casi pegados.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Harry con curiosidad.

—Porque el conserje casi nunca usa estos armarios, y los demás estudiantes saben que se usan para que las parejas se besuqueen.

— ¿Somos pareja? —sin poder evitar preguntar.

—Tenemos once años, Harry—con tono neutro—, pregúntame en un par de años y estaré seguramente contenta de cooperar, pero por ahora tenemos cosas más urgentes. Se quien rapto a tu amigo.

Harry ya tenía la teoría de que los secuestradores habían sido los novatos de Slytherin, pero hasta el momento no había tenido ningún tipo de confirmación.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que quieren?

—No lo sé, pero si se que se trata de una venganza por lo del otro día, con la recordadora.

—Ni siquiera le había dado importancia.

—Pues Malfoy si se la dio, y como es hijo de una de las familias con más dinero de la sociedad mágica, los otros Slytherin le obedecen.

— ¿Y a ti no te intimida su dinero?

—Claro que me intimida—hasta el momento no la había visto cambiar la expresión del rostro—, si no fuera así te lo estaría contando en medio del pasillo o incluso me hubiera quejado con los profesores. Pero yo no puedo ir en contra de mi casa, si lo hiciera me harían la vida imposible los próximos siete años.

—Te comprendo y te agradezco que nos ayudes.

—Lo que están haciendo está mal y temo que las cosas solo irán a peor ¿sabes lo que son los cazadores de familiares?

—Vi a algunos hace un tiempo, pero no lograron su objetivo.

—Me alegra que fracasaran. No sé si lo sepas pero las cuatro casas tienen sus cazadores, pero en la mía ni siquiera se molestan en ocultarlo, y Draco a prometido convertirse en uno, incluso dijo que se volvería su líder.

—Ese tipo está loco.

—No siempre lo estuvo, antes era aun buen niño, pero su padre le ha metido sus ideas a su cabeza, pero ciertamente puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, deberías tener mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré ¿y tú que vas a hacer?

—Los Slytherin no somos malos por naturaleza, solo nos diferencia el color de nuestros uniformes de los demás estudiantes, pero estamos controlados por gente muy radical, así que nos toca fingir que los apoyamos, en lo personal no me queda de otra que intentar pasar desapercibida.

—Buena suerte—con sinceridad.

—Gracias, quisiera ayudarte a encontrar a tu amigo, pero no sé donde lo tengan, no creo que le vayan a hacer nada, al menos de momento, me parece que eres tu quien les interesa realmente.

—Que popular soy—dice con sarcasmo.

Cuando los dos niños salieron, Harry alcanzo a escuchar a alguien decir "niños precoces", pero pronto dejo de prestarle atención, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

— ¿Quién era ella? —le pregunta Ron cuando alcanza a su amigo, aparentemente no había visto el rostro de la chica.

—La niña más rara que conozco.

43trwer

La cena les había sabido a cartón, realmente estaban preocupados por su amigo, pero habían comido porque sabían que fuera lo que fuera que se encontraran esa noche, necesitaban estar al cien por ciento de sus capacidades para tener una oportunidad de salir bien librados. Cuando subieron a la habitación que compartían a esperar que se diera la hora indicada, Harry aprovecho para sacar algo de su baúl, se trataba de un juego de ganzúas, con las cuales era capaz de abrir casi cualquier cerradura o candado, el cual había estado guardado en uno de los compartimentos oculto de dicho baúl, pues hasta el momento no se había metido en ningún tipo de problema que hubiera necesitado esa habilidad, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que manera le podía ser útil, pero era una de esas cosas que era mejor tener y no necesitar, que necesitar y no tener.

Cuando ambos bajan a la sala común, estaba más silenciosa de lo que nunca la habían visto, pues normalmente a toda hora había movimiento en la sala común, esa noche había coincidido que nadie se quedara tarde a estudiar o simplemente a pasar el rato. Mientras atravesaban la sala, Ron derriba algunos libros olvidados, ocasionando mucho ruido, sobre todo por el silencio imperante en el lugar.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Se trataba de Hermione quien aparentemente se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba, el cabello encrespado apoyaba su teoría. Harry se pregunto porque ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación había bajado a buscarla.

—Secuestraron a Neville y vamos a rescatarlo—le contesta Ron con simpleza.

Harry se golpeo en la frente con la palma de la mano y sintió deseos de golpear a su amigo también en el rostro, era obvio que el engaño y el disimulo no eran la especialidad de Ron.

— ¿Por qué no han reportado esto a los profesores?

Eso obviamente hubiera sido lo más práctico, pero también Harry sabía que si lo hacía le podía pasar algo peor a su amigo, en la nota habían dejado muy en claro que no debían meter a los maestros en este asunto, o Neville pagaría las consecuencias. La prisa que tenían hiso que la discusión se trasladara a las afueras de la torre.

—Pueden hacer lo que prefieran, yo me regreso y mañana iré a reportar la desaparición de Neville con la profesora McGonagall—dice enfadada.

Para desgracia de la niña, cuando intento regresar a la torre, el cuadro que cuidaba la entrada ya se había serrado y la figura que custodiaba la puerta, mediante las claves de acceso, había abandonado su puesto. Harry rio un poco ante la cara que puso su compañera al no poder regresar, por más que lo intentara culpar, no había modo de que él pudiera solucionarle el problema. Con muy malas opciones, la castaña decidió acompañarlos.

Durante la noche el castillo era sorprendentemente tenebroso lo cual impulso el sentido de aventura en los dos chicos. Cuando llegan por fin a la sala de trofeos se sorprenden porque solamente encontraron a Neville quien estaba encadenado a una silla en medio de la sala. Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Ron se había acercado a donde se encontraba su amigo inconsciente. Harry había olido la trampa desde que había recibido la nota, pero como no conocía en profundidad los secretos de la magia, no había existido manera de que estuviera prevenido. En el momento en el que Ron toco las cadenas, estas despertaron a la vida y aprisionaron a los otros tres niños, quienes cayeron al suelo por el peso de las cadenas.

— ¡Trampa! —grito Neville cuando despertó.

—Gracias pro la advertencia—dice Ron con sarcasmo—, muy oportuna.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Hermione.

—Le pagaron al conserje, para que vinera y nos encontrara aquí, sacaron algunos trofeos de oro y los colocaron en una bolsa en la entrada, para acusarnos de robo.

— ¿No crees que cuando vean las cadenas, los maestros sospechen que algo va mal? —dice Hermione.

—Van a desaparecer ¿verdad? —dice Harry, quien empezaba a comprender el modo en el que funcionaba Malfoy.

—Eso dijeron, supongo que el conserje se encargara de terminar el trabajo—contesta Neville.

Aun estaban hablando del conserje, cuando escucharon a lo lejos, el maullido de la gata del mismo.

— ¡Nos expulsaran! —dice Hermione, entrando en pánico.

Neville también parecía punto de llorar, mientras que Ron intentaba romper las cadenas con su pura fuerza física, algo que obviamente no logro. Harry por su parte estaba intentando mantener la calma, el viejo conserje del colegio era realmente mayor y se desplazaba muy lentamente así que aun tenían unos minutos antes de que los atraparan. Los candados que sujetaban las cadenas eran ridículamente viejos, del estilo que debían ser muy populares hace un siglo o dos, cuando Harry se recupero de la sorpresa que le conllevo esos candado, inicio la labor de abrirlos, lo cual dado a la simpleza de los mismos, fue sorpresivamente rápido. Hermione quiso saber donde había aprendido a abrir candados, pero no había tiempo para eso, ya se podían escuchar las pisadas irregulares y apresuradas del conserje. Los niños cerraron la puerta por la que escaparon casi al mismo tiempo que la otra era abierta por el viejo, pero aun no estaban a salvo, aprovechando que eran mas rápidos que el conserje, lo perdieron dando vueltas por los interminables pasillos, cuando habían pensado que por fin habían escapado, fueron sorprendidos por el fantasma más molesto de todo el castillo, el poltergeits, quien encontró muy divertido dar la alarma de estudiantes fuera de la cama. La verdad era que seguramente no eran los únicos fuera de sus respectivas casas, pero definitivamente eran los de peor suerte. Al final habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, donde su única oportunidad de escapar era que Harry abriera otra cerradura.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que parece—dice Harry hincado en el suelo, intentando mantenerse concentrado

—Se nos acaba el tiempo—lo apura Neville.

—No te preocupes, nos encerraremos u rato y podremos regresar sin problemas.

Cuando ven que la puerta por fin se estaba abriendo no pueden dar un pequeño grito de alegría, cuando entrar rápidamente cierran la puerta detrás de ellos, al escuchar como el conserje discute con el fantasma y con su gata al mismo tiempo, empiezan a reír por el alivio que sentían.

—Eso estuvo muy cercas—dijo Ron.

—Ni lo digas—le contesta Harry.

—No sé cómo me vi envuelta en todo esto—se queja Hermione.

—Oigan chicos—Neville intenta llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

— ¿Y cómo es que abriste esos candados? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Es un pasatiempo—le miente a medias.

—Esto es importante…—dice Neville empezando a tartamudear, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta Ron, poniéndose impaciente.

Cuando los tres voltean a donde estaba viendo su compañero, lo que observaron enfrente de ellos asusto incluso a Ron, quien hasta el momento parecía incapaz de sentir miedo, se trataba de un enorme perro de tres cabezas, el cual hasta el momento había estado dormido, pero el ruido de la plática de los niños lo había despertado, casi ni pisaron el suelo durante su carrera hasta la torre de Gryffindor, tuvieron una asombrosa suerte de no toparse con nadie, sobre todo porque ahora no tomaron ningún tipo de precaución.

—Ese es el perro guardián mas grande que he visto en mi vida—dice Harry cuando estuvieron dentro de la torre de los leones.

— ¿Perro guardián? ¿A qué te refieres—le pregunta Neville cuando logro recuperar el aliento.

—Debajo del perro había una compuerta, obviamente estaba vigilando algo.

—Yo no quiero saber nada al respecto—sentencia Hermione—, pudimos haber terminado muertos o peor aun expulsados—antes de subir airadamente las escaleras a los dormitorios.

—Esa niña necesita revisar sus prioridades—comenta Ron y sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

La ultima discusión con Hermione le había quitado un poco de lustre a la noche, pero Harry y Neville estaban muy satisfechos de cómo había salido todo, mientras que Neville estaba demasiado agradecido por haber sido rescatado, que no se quejo por el asunto del perro.

43trwe

La clase de las invocaciones había iniciado mucho más lento que lo que hubiera querido Harry, habían pasado casi tres meses inmersos en la teoría, mientras que en las demás clases, ya podían hacer hechizos simples y pociones básicas, en esta clase no habían salido de los libros. Lo más curioso es que hasta el momento no habían conocido a la titular de materia, las clases habían sido impartidas por una de sus asistentes. Ese día en particular seria una clase especial, pues primero sería una clase doble, que estaría dividía en dos partes, la primera un resumen con la titular de la clase y luego una visita al gimnasio del colegio, lo segundo que hacia diferente aquella clase, era que los novatos de las cuatro casas asistirían al mismo tiempo, algo que no había ocurrido en ninguna de las otras clases.

— ¿Alguien sabe cuántos niveles tiene un familiar? —pregunta la profesora al grupo de primer año.

Ese era uno de los temas favoritos entre los estudiantes novatos, por eso fueron muchas las manos que se levantaron para contestar la pregunta, pero fue Hermione la elegida por la profesora.

—Son doce niveles.

—Así es, pero hay algunos detalles, que deben tener en cuenta, esta clase la vamos a utilizar, para recapitular los últimos dos meses, la próxima semana iniciaremos con las invocaciones más sencillas, así que quiero resolver todas sus dudas. Recuerden que lo primero es la seguridad.

La maestra encargada de las clases de invocación era la profesora Dumbledore, hermana menor del director y seguramente la segunda persona de mayor edad de todo el plantel. Su familiar era un pequeño elfo, parecido a los domésticos pero de una variedad diferente, de la familia que se encontraba dedicada a las labores académicas y de bibliotecas, con solo verlo transmitía cierta impresión de sabiduría.

—Sigamos con las preguntas—indica la profesora.

— ¿Cuántos tipos de invocaciones existen?—pregunta Ron, sin esperar que le dieran la palabra.

—Hay dos grandes categorías, eventuales y permanentes, ¿Quién me puede dar ejemplos de los eventuales.

—Son contratos cortos, pueden ser de unos minutos o algunas horas. Se pueden invocar sobre todo espíritus, ya sea para obtener información o para alguna tarea en especifico—contesta un chico de Ravenclaw.

—Así es, pero deben recordar, que estas invocaciones tienen sus propias limitaciones, entre los cuales está el hecho de que el consentimiento de dicho espíritu hace mucho más fácil la invocación. Lo mejor es reducir a un número reducido de espíritus, para que entre ambos surja cierta confianza, obviamente esto está sujeto al modo en que traten a dichos espíritus, además de la afinidad que exista entre ustedes.

— ¿Cada cuando se pueden hacerse ese tipo de invocaciones? —pregunta Susan Bones.

—Todo depende del poder mágico del hechicero y la confianza que existan entre el espíritu y el invocador. Un hechicero promedio, con una buena reacción con los espíritus debería poder hacerlo tres o cuatro veces por día.

La profesora no era muy aliada de los apuntes ni del dictado, por lo regular prefería las clases dinámicas, en las cuales fluyera la información como si fuera una conversación con los alumnos, pero en esa ocasión les pidió a sus alumnos que apuntaran todo lo que pudieran.

—Ahora continuemos con las invocaciones permanentes, las cuales se dividen en dos tipos. ¿Quién los quiere describir?

En esta ocasión fue turno de la amiga Slytherin de Harry.

—Se dividen entre invocaciones de otro mundo y los contratos con criaturas de este mundo.

—Ciertamente, todos los que iniciamos en este colegio empezamos con una invocación de otro mundo, pero en ocasiones nos encontramos con criaturas mágicas que por alguna razón tienen un contrato mágico con un hechicero. En ambos casos se crea un vínculo de maestro—sirviente.

— ¿Así que podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestro familiar? —Malfoy pregunta y afirma al mismo tiempo.

—Es un modo desagradable de verlo, pero si, aunque también deben recordar que una mala relación con sus familiares dificulta e incluso impide que suba de nivel.

— ¿Los familiares suben de nivel? —pregunta Ron.

—Definitivamente, su primera invocación será normalmente, nivel uno o dos, incluso algunos de ustedes lograran llegar al nivel tres y si tienen mucha suerte nivel cuatro. Por ejemplo, alguno de ustedes puede invocar un espíritu de tierra, y que con trabajo y esfuerzo este logre convertirse en un golem, otro ejemplo común es cuando un grifo se convierte en un hipogrifo.

— ¿Los familiares pueden hablar? —pregunta Harry.

—Claro que lo hacen, pero deben entender que los familiares de nivel uno a cuatro solo pueden hablar con el hechicero que los invoco y con los otros familiares, mientras que al llegar al nivel cinco pueden hablar con las demás personas.

4RWER

Las explicaciones de la profesora Ariana eran particularmente interesantes, porque mientras hablaba iba creando, imágenes con su varita mágica, cada vez que mencionaba un espíritu o una criatura mágica, esta se aparecía en medio del salón de clases, los estudiantes pensaban que ojala los demás maestros usaran un método similar para explicar sus clases.

Cuando al final terminaron con la clase de recapitulación, la profesora guía a sus estudiantes hasta el ala norte del castillo, la cual había estado estrictamente prohibida para los novatos.

—El ala norte está dividida en cuatro secciones—les dice mientras caminaban, era obvio que estaba usando algún hechizo para que todos los estudiantes la escucharan sin problema—, son cuatro gimnasios, el primero es solo para los novatos y es el lugar donde estaremos trabajando con sus invocaciones, el segundo es para segundo y tercer año, luego el de cuarto y quinto y por último el de sexto y séptimo, quiero que recuerden muy bien esto, queda estrictamente prohibido entrar a otro gimnasio que no sea el asignado.

— ¿Qué se hace en los gimnasios? —pregunta una chica de Ravenclaw.

—Ejercicios prácticos, las aulas comunes no están adaptadas para resistir algunos de los ejercicios que terminaran realizando.

El grupo de amigos de Harry caminaba un poco por detrás de su profesora.

—Mis hermanos me hablaron de esto, les comenta Ron—, les llaman los cuatro círculos del infierno.

—Tus hermanos son muy exagerados ¿no crees? —dice Neville, quien parecía deseoso de que se tratara de una broma.

—Los Weasley son expertos en los círculos del infierno—escuchan que dice la profesora, quien obviamente gozaba de un oído muy agudo—, pero tienes razón joven Weasley, desde antes de yo misma fuera una estudiante, el alumnado se refiere a los gimnasios como "los círculos del infierno", supongo que los que tengan hermanos mayores habrán escuchado historias muy macabras al respecto.

Por el estremecimiento sufrido por muchos de sus compañeros, Harry se dio cuenta que la profesora había acertado de lleno.

—Se que han escuchado horribles historias, pero les aseguro que la mayoría son falsas. Todos deben cumplir cierta cantidad de ejercicios a lo largo del año, estos son seleccionados según los familiares que consigan invocar, pero estos en realidad no son demasiado complicados. Los problemas inician cuando piden ejercicios extras para compensar las bajas calificaciones en otras clases, eso realmente puede complicarles la vida. Sobre porque les llaman círculos, es muy obvio, es que cada gimnasio se vuelve mucho más complicado que el anterior, haciendo alusión a los círculos del infierno descritos en la divina comedia de Dante Alighieri.

Solo Hermione y un puñado de estudiantes más entendieron el asunto de la divina comedia, pero lo que si todos entendieron fue que los gimnasios podían dificultarles las cosas.

—Solo recuerden que deben esforzarse en todas las clases, y mientras cumplan con sus obligaciones no hay gran cosa por la cual preocuparse.

Harry pensó que había olvidado mencionar el asunto de los cazadores de familiares, pero prefirió no señalarlo.

El gimnasio al que entran era una de las habitaciones as extrañas a la que habían entrado, y considerando el lugar en el cual vivían era mucho decir. Era un lugar muy amplio y con un techo tan alto como el del gran salón, el suelo estaba dividido en varias secciones, la de la entrada era de madera, pero a su alrededor había una sección de arena, otra de piedra y una última de agua, las paredes también eran diferentes, la que se encontraba enfrente de la entrada estaba formado por gradas, mientras que de un lado parecía que habían arrebatado un pedazo de montaña y lo habían usado para la pared, y del otro lado, estaba decorado por grandes vigas de madera, que nadie supo decir para que servían.

—En esta clase tendrán que usar todos los conocimientos adquiridos en otras clases, así que espero que todos se esfuercen y que sigan con mucho cuidado mis indicaciones y las de mi asistente, para evitar que haya heridos.

A pesar de todo, los alumnos estaban entusiasmados por iniciar.

—De ahora en adelante regresaremos al orden normal de clases, serán divididos por sus casas, pero por hoy así continuaremos. Como ultima parte de esta clase quiero que llevemos a cabo un primer ejercicio de invocación temporal, primero colóquense en equipos de cinco.

Como era de esperarse, Harry, Ron y Neville se reunieron en un equipo.

— ¿Puedo hacer equipo con ustedes? —era una chica de Hufflepuff, pelirroja y con algo de sobrepeso.

—Claro que si—le contesta Harry—, nos faltaban dos miembros, soy Harry y ellos son Ron y Neville—presentándolos.

—Yo soy Susan Bones—sonriendo.

Aun necesitaban otro compañero, y fue Harry quien vio que había alguien más sin equipo, pues Hermione se alejaba de un grupo de niñas de Gryffindor, por la expresión del rostro se podía interpretar que estaba ofendida.

—Oye Hermione, acá nos falta uno—le grita Ron.

A Hermione se le vio primero una expresión confundida, pero pronto cambio a una mucho más alegre al sentirse integrada.

—Quiero que cada quien intente invocar un espíritu básico, y que lo intenten mantener un par de minutos, mis asistentes irán pasando entre los grupos para supervisarlos, los puse en equipos para que se ayuden entre ustedes, así que cooperen.

Fue una práctica difícil, la verdad fue que solo dos terceras partes de los estudiantes lograron invocar algo durante esa clase. En el grupo de Harry hubieron resultados variados, Ron por su lado había intentado invocar un espíritu de fuego, algo que Hermione había considerado por demás imprudente, pues estos eran de los más difíciles de controlar y como era de esperarse le exploto en la cara, por suerte el único daño que recibió fue que se le quemaran las cejas y un poco de pelo, Neville lo acompaño a que metiera la cabeza al agua. Susan por su parte creó una burbuja de agua, la cual floto a su alrededor durante más o menos un par de minutos, hasta que se rompió y termino rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo y mojándole los pies a algunos miembros del equipo de a lado. Los resultados de Neville y Hermione fueron muy buenos, ambos intentaron invocar un espíritu de tierra, aunque los resultados finales fueron muy diferentes, pues mientras que Neville obtuvo un espíritu sin forma definida, como si fuera un fantasma de arena, Hermione logro darle muchos detalles, al grado de crear un robot en miniatura con arena.

— ¿Mazinger Z? —pregunta Neville agachándose para ver la figura de treinta centímetros con detenimiento.

—Eso parece—dice Hermione, también agachada—, supongo que cuando escuche sobre la descripción de los espíritus de tierra me sonaba a un robot, y fue el primer robot que me vino a la mente, ¿y tu como sabes lo que es Mazinger Z?

—Mi abuela es muy excéntrica y en una navidad me regalo un televisor, así que termine volviéndome aficionado—encogiendo los hombros.

El resultado de Harry fue muy impresionante pues a diferencia de sus compañeros él invoco lo que a todas luces era un hada, era una señorita de un palmo de altura, con alas de mariposa y una túnica blanca, además de una larga cabellera color verde claro. La hada estuvo flotando alrededor de Harry generando corrientes de aire, las cuales despeinaron más de lo normal joven, por la expresión que tenia y los grititos que daba era obvio que estaba muy contenta por haber sido invocada.

—Algo muy impresionante, señor Potter—dice la profesora cuando se acerco a ver los últimos momentos en los que el hada estuvo presente—invocar un hada del viento al primer intento no es algo que todos logres.

—Gracias, maestra—contesta un poco avergonzado por la felicitación.

—Se ve que tienes buena mano para los espíritus femeninos, en eso te pareces a tu abuelo—sonriendo.

— ¿Conoció a mi abuelo? —con mucha curiosidad.

—Fuimos compañeros de colegio, el también siempre terminaba invocando hadas o dríadas, ese viejo truhan—con nostalgia.

— ¿Realmente cree que tengo el mismo talento?

—Es muy posible, porque normalmente los espíritus consientes de sí mismos, no les gusta ser invocados, y en cambio tu hada parecía que iba a explotar de alegría, creo que en el asunto de confianza entre tus espíritus y tú no tendrás muchos problemas.

Harry quería saber más sobre su familia, pero por desgracia ya le había quitado demasiado tiempo y ella tenía que supervisar más equipos, el joven pensó que tal vez luego tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella, además le podría preguntar sobre otras personas cercanas a su familia, para así poder conseguir más partes del rompecabezas que era su pasado.

4356ert

Nota del autor: hola aquí estoy de regreso con otro capitulo, donde quiero seguir definiendo las diferencias que hay entre este mundo y el anterior.

Sobre el anime que me preguntaron, no lo he visto, pero me puse a ver de qué se trataba y ciertamente tiene parecido, aunque tendría que verlo para decir más. En lo personal soy más fan del anime clásico (mazinger z, cutie honey, capitán harlock, Lupin III, por ejemplo), y puedo decir que este fic tendrá su parecido al anime, al menos mayor que el de mis otros fics.

Sin mas por el momento, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y les recuerdo que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias (y hasta recomendaciones de anime también son bien resididas).


	7. Capitulo cinco

Después del asunto del secuestro de Neville, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad para el grupo de novatos de Gryffindor. Harry le había preguntado a Neville si quería contarle sobre su secuestro a sus padres, pero él no quiso hacerlo, diciendo que no quería avergonzar a su padre, Harry estaba lejos de comprender como era la relación de su amigo con sus padres, pero aparentemente, su padre le había generado algún tipo de sentimiento de inferioridad, pero por desgracia no se le ocurría una manera para ayudarlo, sobre todo porque no veía porque su padre se pudiera avergonzar de él, tal vez fuera cierto que no era demasiado valiente o aguerrido, pero era más conciliador de lo que podían llegar a ser Ron y el mismo, además recordaba muy bien que cuando lo encontraron encadenado, después de haber pasado toda la tarde secuestrado, lo primero que dijo no fue que lo ayudaran, sino que quiso advertirles sobre el peligro de caer en una trampa, para Harry eso era muestra de la madera de la que estaba hecho su amigo.

Luego de la aventura vivida, los tres Gryffindor estaban satisfechos con los resultados. Los Slytherin casi habían explotado por el coraje que sintieron al ver que sus rivales habían salido indemnes después de su trampa tan elaborada, esto hiso mas delicioso el triunfo para Harry y sus amigos. Lo malo había sido que Hermione no había reaccionado igual que sus compañeros, al día siguiente se había negado a dirigirles la palabra a los tres niños, era obvio que ella ya había tenido más problemas de los que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Esto no le había gustado a Harry pues había estado seguro de que había conseguido una nueva amiga, aunque el ya la consideraba así, era claro que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Tampoco era como si fuera a ir a disculparse por meterla en problemas, pero si ella cambiaba de opinión el estaría gustoso de recibirla como amiga, aunque siendo honestos, no le dedico mas de unos cuantos minutos a este pensamiento.

Dejando de lado los resultados del secuestro, los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por la fiesta de Halloween, la cual era seguramente la fiesta más importante dentro del colegio, pues durante la navidad la mayoría de los estudiantes regresaban a sus respectivos hogares, y esta era la única en la que estaban todos los estudiantes presentes.

Las clases que se dieron el día de Halloween, fueron en realidad poco efectivas, aunque de todas maneras los maestros ya sabían que en días como ese, los alumnos tenían problemas para concentrarse, así que se preparaban con antelación para dejar ese día lo más ligero posible, aun así Ron se las había ingeniado para meterse en problemas durante la clase de encantamientos. El pequeño profesor los había colocado en parejas, Neville se había reunido con Ron, mientras que Harry se junto con su amiga Susan, la chica que habían conocido durante la primera clase práctica de invocaciones.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que parece—comenta Susan, mientras practicaban.

—Tienes razón, pero creo que no lo estamos haciendo tan mal.

Era verdad, pues por un lado Ron estaba intentando hacer el encantamiento usando la varita como si fuera una espada, lo cual no estaba dando buenos resultados, por otro lado un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor tampoco tenían buenos resultados, aunque con una actitud muy diferentes, pues mientras que Ron y Neville se lo estaban tomando a broma, las niñas estaban muy enfadadas. Lo extraño era que estaban enojadas con una de ellas, lo más curioso era que ella no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pues continuaba intentando explicar los hechizos de la clase, probablemente con la autoridad de haber sido la primera en lograrlo.

—Eso no va a salir bien—le comenta Susan a Harry.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de Hermione y sus compañeras, se está metiendo en muchos problemas.

—A nadie le gusta que le digan lo que estás haciendo mal, ¿pero no crees que estas exagerando?

—Si le hubiera tocado compartir dormitorio con otras chicas, tal vez, pero sus compañeras son todas sangre pura, de la variedad mas frívola si me permites el comentario, son del tipo de chicas que vinieron a buscar esposo solamente, y se toman muy mal que alguien como Hermione las corrija.

Cuando terminaron la clase, Susan regreso con sus compañeros a la casa, mientras que los Gryffindor regresaban a su propia torre para dejar sus cosas e ir a la fiesta de Halloween. Los tres chicos iban caminando un poco atrás de las compañeras de habitación de Hermione, platicando sobre como Ron se las había ingeniado para derribar a una pareja de estudiantes que habían estado practicando atrás de ellos.

—No puede ser que no entienda que es totalmente insoportable—escuchan que dice una de las chicas que caminaban enfrente de ellos.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es como la pusieron en nuestra habitación—dijo otra.

— ¿Y porque insiste tanto en estar con nosotras?, creo que debería irse a dormir a la biblioteca.

—Tienes razón, no creo que en ningún otro lado la reciban, ya debe de saber que no tiene ningún amigo en el colegio.

A ninguno de los que escucharon los comentarios que hicieron las jóvenes les gusto lo que escucharon, pero obviamente a nadie le dolió como a Hermione, quien había estado caminando solamente unos pasos por delante del grupo de chicas, según pudieron ver los comentarios realmente la habían afectado, como respuesta acelero el paso y después de una vuelta en una esquina la perdieron de vista.

—Eso no estuvo bien—les dice Neville a sus amigos—, ella puede parecer dura, pero les aseguro que ese tipo de frases hacen mucho daño.

Era obvio que lo decía por experiencia propia, pero si él no quería hablar al respecto, no había razón por la cual sus amigos tuvieran que presionarlo. Quisieron alcanzarla, pero cuando vieron que entro al baño de las niñas de ese piso, cesaron en su intento.

—Vayamos a la fiesta—dice Harry—-, luego intentaremos hablar con ella, no creo que nosotros seamos mucho consuelo, pero sería buena idea que supiera que si tiene amigos.

— ¿Y esas chicas qué? —pregunta Ron.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellas?, son malvadas pero por desgracia no creo que vaya en contra de las reglas.

—Sigue sin estar bien—dice Neville.

—Y les haremos algo muy desagradable, pero no ahora.

El último intento que hicieron fue el de pedirle a una de sus compañeras de casa que intentara entrar a hablar con ella, se trataba de una chica de origen hindú, quien si mal no recordaban tenía una hermana gemela en otra de las casas. Después de unos minutos vieron como salía la chica con una expresión asustada en el rostro.

—Les recomiendo que no entren-dice la chica serrando la puerta detrás de ella—, definitivamente no está de humor para hablar con nadie.

—Esto es muy extraño, ¿tú sabes que está pasando? —le pregunta Harry.

—Las cosas dentro de los dormitorios de las chicas son mucho más duras de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar, seguramente por eso casi todos los dormitorios terminan siendo mixtos. Además de que la vida fuera de casa es muy difícil, y sin la ayuda de los compañeros de dormitorio es aun más difícil.

Tal vez fuera cierto, Harry se había acostumbrado rápidamente al colegio, pero se debía a que sentía que no tenia ningún lugar al cual regresar, mientras que Ron y Neville, parecía que también se habían acostumbrado a vivir en el castillo, pero ciertamente les había costado un poco al principio del año escolar. Ojala el problema fuera solamente por la dificultad de adaptarse a vivir fuera de casa, pero Harry no terminaba de creerlo.

A pesar de que estaban francamente preocupados por su compañera de casa, seguían siendo chicos de once años, y cuando vieron la decoración y la comida de la fiesta de Halloween, dejaron el drama en un segundo plano y disfrutaron de la fiesta.

Habían pasado casi dos horas y las cosas estaban por terminar, cuando la situación se torció inesperadamente. El excéntrico profesor de defensa entro corriendo muy agitado

—Hay trolls en el castillo, pensé que debían de saberlo—les dice a todos antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Muchos estudiantes entraron en pánico, mientras que otros tantos se dirigieron a la puerta principal con la aparente intención de ir a cazar trolls. Algunos estudiantes hubieran salido del lugar en compañía de sus familiares si las puestas no se hubieran cerrado impidiéndoles el paso. Harry alcanzo a ver a su amiga Tonks dando patadas a la puerta en un vano intento por salir.

— ¡Silencio! —grita el director Dumbledore, quien tenía una voz sorprendentemente potente, lo suficiente como para regresar el orden al gran salón—, todos los estudiantes deben regresar inmediatamente a sus casas, serán acompañados por el cuerpo de prefectos y el de los profesores auxiliares. Mientras que los profesores veteranos me acompañaran a solucionar esta crisis.

Las órdenes del director habían sido concisas, y aparentemente a nadie se le había ocurrido contradecir sus órdenes. Mientras salían los estudiantes al pasillo eran cuidadosamente vigilados por los prefectos. Precia que Ron estaba muy decepcionado por no poder ir a ver a los trolls, en cambio Neville estaba bastante ansioso por regresar a la torre. Ya iban casi a medio camino, cuando Neville recuerda algo que hasta el momento habían olvidado.

—Hermione no debe saber de los trolls—les dice muy alarmado.

—Tienes razón—dice Harry—, y no creo que sus compañeras de habitación vayan a buscarla.

—Nosotros tendremos que ir por ella—dice Ron.

Ir a donde se encontraban los trolls era lo último que quería hacer Neville, pero desde que lo habían rescatado de su secuestro valoraba mucho más a sus amigos. Por su parte Harry pensaba en lo que harían si se encontraban con una de esas temibles criaturas, mientras que Ron desde su muy particular punto de vista, pensaba que por fin había llegado la hora de una nueva aventura. Tuvieron que esperar al momento indicado para poder escapar del cuerpo de prefectos. Era algo muy difícil pues aunque varios intentaron salir de la fila no lo habían logrado, pero Harry casi tenía un olfato para detectar a las autoridades, así que pudo ver una fractura en su vigilancia por la que pudieron pasar sin mayores problemas.

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, podían escuchar el ruido que ocasionaban los trolls, se llamaban entre si y peleaban contra el castillo mismo. En su camino solo encontraron a uno de sus profesores, se trataba de Snape, el maestro que menos le agradaba a los Gryffindor. El profesor Snape los escucho pero fueron suficientemente rápidos como para esconderse.

— ¿No se suponía que los maestros debían ir tras los trolls?—pregunta Neville.

—Por alguna razón no creo que sea de los que se esconden—dice Ron— ¿Qué estará tramando?

—Nada legal, de eso estoy seguro—dice Harry antes de continuar.

Era como si tuviera un olfato especial para esas cosas, con anterioridad había visto a personas llevando a cabo robos y asaltos y sabía bien que no se comportaban como cualquier otro día. Estaban a punto de distraerse y seguir al maestro, cuando ven pasar a un enorme troll, el cual entra por una puerta cercana.

—Encerrémoslo—dice Neville.

—Buen plan.

Las puertas del colegio eran de madera antigua y pesada, con remaches de hierro al igual que los goznes, lo que se podía esperar de un viejo castillo, puertas fuertes y resistentes.

—No creo que lo detenga demasiado tiempo si decide que no le gusta estar dentro, pero será mejor que dejarlo dar vueltas por ahí—dice Harry.

Estaban muy satisfechos por su logro, cuando escucharon un grito de niña.

—Acabamos de hacer algo muy estúpido ¿verdad? —dice Harry.

—Si defines a encerrar a Hermione con un troll, como algo estúpido, ciertamente lo hemos hecho—dice Neville.

Decir que querían entrar a lidiar con un troll, sería muy exagerado, claro que Ron quería hacerlo inmediatamente, pero Harry no lo quería hacer en un espacio tan reducido, Neville lo que quería era correr en dirección contraria, pero los tres sabían que alguien hay dentro los necesitaba, así que entraron.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron que Hermione estaba debajo de los lavamanos, y que por lo que pudieron ver estaba en shock.

—Yo voy por ella, ustedes intenten distraerlo—les dice Harry a sus amigos.

Gracias a la destrucción que llevo a cabo el troll, Ron pudo arrojar varios trozos de escombros mientras que Neville lanzaba chispas para distraer al troll, ninguno de los dos tenia hechizos con los cuales pudieran enfrentarse a una criatura de ese tamaño. Cuando Harry llega con Hermione se da cuenta que las cosas no serán tan fáciles, pues la chica estaba paralizada por el miedo.

A pesar del esfuerzo de sus dos amigos salir por donde habían entrado no era una opción.

—Hermione, despierta, sino salimos de aquí inmediatamente, terminaremos como comida para troll.

Para muchos hacer lo que hicieron hubiera sido un suicidio, pero ambos contaban con cierta habilidad, con la cual no muchas personas contaban. Ambos salieron por una ventana, justo a tiempo, pues el troll había dejado de prestarle atención a Ron y a Neville, y había regresado a buscar a los otros dos, lo cual funciono como un doble movimiento de distracción, pues fue el momento perfecto para que los otros dos Gryffindor pudieran escapar. Gracias al decorado gótico del castillo, Harry y Hermione tuvieron suficientes lugares de donde asirse cuando salieron por la ventana. Fue un movimiento arriesgado pues estaban a varios pisos por encima del nivel del suelo.

—Intentemos bajar un piso—le dice Harry gritando, para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido provocado por las corrientes de aire.

—Lo difícil será que logremos que sea solo un piso.

Harry se alegro de que la chica pudiera hacer una broma en una situación como esa, pues indicaba que de nuevo estaba en control de sus capacidades. Hermione nunca había hecho algo ni siquiera parecido, pero gracias a su entrenamiento deportivo contaba con una gran agilidad y flexibilidad, lo cual hace más fácil el trabajo.

Cuando al fin llegan al siguiente piso se encuentran con una ventana cerrada. Perdiendo la calma ambos intentaron romper la ventana, hasta que de pronto esta se abre haciendo que ambos caigan de cabeza hacia dentro.

— ¿Están bien? —les pregunta Neville.

—Eso creo—le contesta Harry intentando levantarse—, ¿y ustedes?

—Nosotros estamos bien, cuando el troll los vio escapar, hiso un enorme berrinche y nosotros pudimos escapar, aun debe de seguir intentando romper las paredes.

La verdad es que estuvieron muy cercas de ser atrapados, solo que esta vez no por el troll de la montaña,, sino pro los profesores, pues a duras penas se escondieron en las sombras, antes de que la subdirectora los viera, alcanzaron oír incluso como los profesores derribaban al troll.

Cuando llegan a la puerta de la torre, se dan cuenta que la fiesta de Halloween había continuado en la torre, así que nadie se había dado cuenta que los cuatro habían estado ausentes.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione.

La elocuente respuesta de los chicos fue decir que lo mejor sería buscar algo de comida. Pronto dejaron de lado los agradecimientos y ese tipo de cosas. A final de cuentas los amigos no necesitaban razones para ayudarse entre sí, y debe de considerar que hay pocas cosas capases de solidificar una amistad como lo es sobrevivir al ataque de un troll.

35twrrf

Después del asunto del ataque de los trolls, el colegio estuvo muy alborotado, las teorías de como habían entrado al colegio eran numerosas, por no decir de los motivos que alguien hubiera podido tener para ayudarlos a entrar al castillo. Tal vez fuera por este alboroto, que el cambio de dormitorio de Hermione fue casi totalmente inadvertido para los que vivían en la torre de los leones, pues la mayoría estaban más interesados en prepararse para otro ataque de los trolls, como para notar lo que hacían algunos novatos. Hermione había subido a su habitación la misma noche de Halloween para recoger su baúl, por suerte no se encontró con sus compañeras de cuarto, pues lo último que quería era tener otra discusión con ellas, aunque la verdad era que después de la noche que había tenido, le asustaban mucho menos que antes, sobrevivir a la furia de un troll ponía todo en perspectiva. Cuando se mudo al dormitorio de los chicos, se sorprendió porque no estuviera tan desordenado como ella hubiera esperado, de hecho era fácilmente distinguible las tres zonas del lugar, la de Ron estaba muy desordenada, mientras que la de Neville estaba ordenada con una regla, dejando a Harry en un término medio.

—Gracias por recibirme, sé que no iniciamos con el pie derecho, pero creo que esto puede funcionar—bastante emocionada

—Pues bienvenida, tenemos dos camas libres, puedes escoger la que prefieras—le dice Harry, fungiendo como anfitrión.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en que iniciaran los problemas, poco después de que la chica escogiera su cama y empezara a acomodar sus cosas, cuando Ron sale de las regaderas vistiendo solo la ropa interior, era obvio que acababa de bañarse.

— ¡Ron! —le grita Hermione en tono reprobatorio.

— ¿Qué? —sin entender porque le reprendía.

—Ron ya habíamos hablado de esto—le dice Harry con tono paciente—, la ropa no es opcional.

—Pero si no estoy desnudo—se queja, sin alterarle en lo mas mínimo estar en calzoncillos.

—Supongo que no—con infinita paciencia—, pero recuerda que hablamos de que ahora Hermione vivirá con nosotros, así que te tienes que comportar.

— ¿Cómo con mi hermana? —relacionando ambas ideas.

—Exactamente, por más calor que tengas, al menos los pantalones son indispensables ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes Harry, eso me parece muy bien—alegre por haber zanjado el tema.

Entonces el pelirrojo voltea a ver a la nueva compañera de dormitorio, quien seguía sin saber qué hacer.

—De todas maneras, bienvenida—le dice Ron a la chica, antes de darle un fuerte abraso, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo—, ya veras que te gustara nuestro dormitorio, nosotros nos la pasamos genial.

—Ron, los pantalones—le recuerda Harry.

—Claro, claro—bajando a Hermione de nuevo al suelo.

La castaña no sabía bien que pensar al respecto de su nuevo dormitorio y de sus compañeros. Era obvio que los cuatro formaban un grupo muy disparejo, y realmente no sabía que tan bien podría funcionar, hasta donde los conocía, era Neville el que tenía una personalidad más parecida a la de ella. El primer día que paso en aquel dormitorio decidió tener una conversación con él.

— ¿Qué opinas de que ahora duerma con ustedes? —de manera bastante directa.

—Ron tardara en acostumbrarse, pero en general me parece una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

—Harry y Ron pueden llegar a ser muy impulsivos, pero creo que ahora seremos dos y dos.

—Yo no quiero convertirme en la conciencia de nadie.

—Yo tampoco, pero tu llevas tanto tiempo en el castillo como yo, y seguramente te darás cuenta que el mundo mágico es muy peligroso, creo que nosotros necesitamos a Harry y a Ron, tanto como ellos nos necesitan a nosotros.

Neville era un joven mucho más profundo de lo que alguien hubiera podido pensar al verlo la primera vez, y tenía una visión global bastante clara.

35terf

Las invocaciones permanentes debían hacerse con mucho cuidado, el primer paso era realizar el diseño de las runas de invocación en papel, para luego realizar el dibujo en el suelo con magia, entonces el invocador se debía colocar en el centro del círculo, desde donde iniciaría el ritual. Según las reglas impuestas por la profesora, algunos estudiantes debían permanecer alrededor del circulo, no para que ayudaran con la invocación sino por seguridad, pues algunas invocaciones resultaban en estado salvaje. Este era un fenómeno que ocurría alrededor del veinte porciento de veces, donde los familiares eran poseídos por el espíritu de la furia y enloquecían de manera violenta, cuando esto ocurría tenían que ser sometidos y exorcizados.

Cuando iniciaron el proceso de las invocaciones permanentes, lo cual fue por demás estresante, y sobre todo muy competitivo. En opinión de Harry hubiera sido mucho más fácil si se hiciera en privado, pero con la cantidad de estudiantes novatos, era muy poco práctico.

Al igual que la primera clase con la profesora Dumbledore se reunieron a las cuatro casas, para así tener más tiempo para practicar, además continuaron con los mismos equipos que habían tenido durante la primera clase. Poco a poco los novatos fueron logrando sus primeros contratos, en opinión de la profesora esa generación sería muy especial, pues el promedio era de nivel tres, lo cual superaba las últimas generaciones.

Para cuando llevaban casi tres semanas de trabajo, Draco Malfoy invoco el familiar más impresionante hasta el momento, se trataba de un dragón de tierra, el cual aunque seguía siendo mucho más pequeño que un dragón normal y que de hecho tampoco tiene alas, seguía siendo muy peligroso, era una temible cría de nivel cuatro.

Dentro del equipo de Harry, la primera en lograrlo fue Hermione, quien logro invocar un gato mágico kneazle, al cual llamo Crookshanks el cual tenía habilidades mágicas muy especiales. A Ron no le convenció mucho el familiar de la chica, pero ella parecía realmente encantada.

Después de Hermione siguió Neville, quien para sorpresa de muchos invoco una salamandra de fuego, la cual no superaba los treinta centímetros, pero su control sobre las llamas hiso que todos se impresionaran.

Hasta el momento la invocación más difícil del grupo fue la de Ron, poco antes de que salieran a vacaciones de invierno, logro invocar un oso, un osezno en realidad, pero de un gran tamaño y con una fuerza impresionante.

Durante las clases habían estado practicando algunas técnicas útiles para cuando los familiares se revelaban. Habían sido relativamente pocos los altercados durante las clases y entonces habían usado los hechizos aprendidos durante las clases, por lo cual no había pasado a mayores, claro que la de Ron fue la excepción. Cuando vio que su familiar estaba en estado salvaje, en lugar de usar un hechizo, arrojo su varita a Harry y luego se quito la túnica del colegio, quedando en pantalón y camisa. Entonces el oso se arrojo a pelear contra Ron y todo indicaba que acabaría rápidamente con el pelirrojo. Los compañeros de equipo iban a entrar al círculo para ayudarlo pero se detuvieron al escucharlo gritar.

—Ni se les ocurra entrar, esto lo arreglo yo solo.

Cuando Ron recupera el equilibrio, se dispone a contraatacar, haciendo un alarde de valor y cierta cantidad de imprudencia, con lo que eran movimientos de lucha libre, intenta someter al oso, el problema era que no podía sujetar sus extremidades con la suficiente fuerza, hasta que logra aplicarle un candado al cuello. Fue en los ojos del oso que pudo ver que había sido suficiente. La ira que había poseído al oso lo había abandonado y ahora lo miraba con infinito aprecio.

Al ver como sus compañeros y amigos iban consiguiendo sus familiares, Harry empezó a preocuparse, no entendía porque no era capaz de hacerlo, había estudiado y re estudiado las runas de invocación, pero nada funcionaba. Estaban a punto de salir a vacaciones y el era de los pocos novatos que seguían sin un familiar. Lo que hacía más extraño su caso era que Harry era particularmente dotado para las demás invocaciones. Se empezaba a sentir muy solo rodeado de sus compañeros, sus amigos lo ayudaban y le decían que simplemente estaba tardando un poco mas pero que pronto lo lograría, pero él seguía sintiéndose bastante mal.

34rtef

La noche anterior a la partida de los estudiantes a sus respectivos hogares, la profesora Ariana Dumbledore se dirigió al despacho de su hermano mayor para hablarle del problema de Harry, cuando llega al despacho del director se da cuenta que alguien se le había adelantado, se trataba de su antigua amiga, la profesora McGonagall.

—Espero no interrumpir.

—Para nada, solo estábamos tomando el té, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—Sera un placer.

La presencia de la profesora era particularmente oportuna, pues se trataba de uno de sus estudiantes de quien quería hablar.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Ariana? —le pregunta Minerva.

—Se trata del joven Potter.

Solo un pequeño círculo de personas sabían lo que había pasado realmente con los padres de Harry, y los tres formaban parte de tal circulo.

—Tardarse un poco en invocar a su familiar no es demasiado extraño—dice Albus.

—Opino igual. Si mal no recuerdo, él firmo en la lista de estudiantes que permanecerán en el colegio durante vacaciones. Yo misma hablare con él, lo voy ayudar a lograrlo, a final de cuentas es uno de mis leones—interviene Minerva, honestamente interesada.

—Tal vez eso ayude—dice Ariana, sin estar muy convencida—, de hecho yo también permaneceré en el castillo para ayudar a los estudiantes que faltan, pero su caso es muy diferente al de los demás.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta el director.

—A los círculos de invocación del joven Potter les falta un poco de técnica, pero considerando su edad no es nada fuera de lo normal, el del joven Weasley fue casi un cuadrado y funciono perfectamente. Lo que es muy diferente es la cantidad de poder que utiliza—dice preocupada.

—En mi clase no ha tenido ningún problema—dice Minerva muy extrañada.

—Creo que no me explique bien, el chico es uno de los novatos más fuertes de su generación, considerando el poder que usa y los círculos rúnicos que crea, debería haber invocado un nivel cuatro, tal vez incluso un nivel cinco.

— ¿Creen que algo está impidiendo su invocación? —pregunta Minerva.

—No lo sé, las demás invocaciones se le dan con la facilidad con la que otros hacen volar plumas, no tengo idea de que hacer ¿tú qué opinas Albus?

—La vida de Harry, nunca será sencilla, le esperan grandes cosas, buenas y malas, pero les aseguro que será algo impresionante.


	8. Capitulo seis

El clima era usualmente inclemente con el castillo de Hogwarts, y ese invierno no había sido la excepción, para la navidad los terrenos del colegio estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve. Era algo agradable de verse, aunque a nadie le gustaría quedarse a la intemperie pro demasiado tiempo.

Cuando iniciaron las vacaciones, el castillo quedo casi vacío, solo quedaron pequeños grupos de cada casa, sobre todo de alumnos que preferían prepararse para sus próximos exámenes y proyectos individuales. En cuanto a los novatos de Gryffindor solo se quedaron Ron y Harry y otros pocos pero de otros dormitorios. En otros años escolares había más estudiantes que permanecieron, pero normalmente eran pocos los novatos que se quedaban.

El clima frio no había ayudado a mejorar el humor que tenia Harry desde que habían salido a vacaciones, como si no fuera suficiente, las burlas de los estudiantes mayores. Era una especie de desagradable tradición, cuando llegaban las vacaciones de invierno, los novatos que seguían sin conseguir su familiar, eran brutalmente acosados por sus compañeros mayores, esto con la escusa de que los presionaban para que trabajaran más duro. En Gryffindor eran cinco los novatos que aun no lo habían logrado, tres chicas y un chico, además de Harry. Durante esos días aprendió que no debía descuidarse en ningún momento, sin lugar a dudas su antigua vida en las calles le ayudo a mantenerse salvo, sobre todo de los hermanos mayores de Ron, quienes habían demostrado poseer un sentido del humor bastante cruel, aunque fueran solo unos años mayores, eran bastante abusivos con los novatos. Por suerte Ron no parecía demasiado leal a sus hermanos, lo cual ayudo a dales esquinazo en más de una ocasión.

En la mañana anterior a noche buena, Harry había salido muy temprano, llevaba unos días de práctica muy duros y lo único que había logrado era mejorar en sus invocaciones parciales, lo cual no es que fuera una desventaja, pero no era lo que buscaba en esos momentos, y ese día lo único que quería era relajarse un momento, distraerse de la presión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Si hubiera estado en la ciudad, hubiera ido a alguno de los parques o a alguna construcción, en donde podría practicar ejercicio, claro que para la mayoría de personas lo que el consideraba ejercicio, era un suicidio para ellos, pero por ahora solo podía añorar la libertad que sentía al volar de una cornisa a otra. Mientras caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, miraba los imponentes muros con los que estaba construido el colegio y recordaba cómo habían logrado escapar de aquel troll. A final de cuentas se podía considerar ese como su primer robo exitoso en el mundo mágico, su primer botín era Hermione en persona, no obtendría ninguna ganancia monetaria, ni tampoco la podría poner de adorno en algún lugar, pero de todas maneras se sentía bastante satisfecho.

En su paseo matinal, se había alejado del castillo que había llegado a los lindes del bosque prohibido, un lugar que como su nombre lo indicaba tenía prohibido entrar, podía caminar con facilidad gracias a una pequeña hada de fuego que había invocado la cual al caminar delante de él formaba un camino por donde podía moverse sin dificultad. Caminando por la orilla al final llego a la cabaña del guardabosques, la primera persona mágica que había conocido (sin contar a sus padres obviamente, que no podía recordar), al cual encuentra cortando leña en la parte trasera de su casa, era un hombre tan grande que usaba solo una mano para sujetar su enorme hacha, y la manejaba con la facilidad con la que un cocinero usaba su cuchillo de cocina, antes de acercarse a saludar a su amigo, se despide amablemente de su pequeña ayudante de fuego, quien regresa a su mundo, cualquiera que este fuera, donde seguramente vivía con otras hadas y demás criaturas.

—Pero si es el pequeño Harry ¿Qué haces fuera del castillo en una mañana tan fría como esta? —le saluda alegremente al verlo.

—Salí un rato a despejarme.

—Eres como yo, Harry, yo también pienso que no hay nada mejor para aclarar las ideas que una caminata por la naturaleza, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Es el asunto del familiar, sigo sin lograrlo.

—Y tus compañeros y maestros te están presionando ¿verdad?

—Me intentan ayudar, pero…

—Todos esos consejos tan bien intencionados te están sobrepasando.

—Mas o menos.

—Creo que cuando fui a recogerte a casa de tus tíos solo mencione el lado bueno del colegio, pero el mundo mágico puede ser un lugar muy difícil.

—Me gusta mucho vivir aquí, Hagrid, no me estoy quejando porque me hayas traído, sino todo lo contrario, solo que en momentos realmente puede ser muy difíciles, a pesar de que me esfuerzo siento que no avanzo.

Hagrid se queda un momento viendo al joven, el había visto a muchas generaciones de estudiantes pasar por el castillo, y todos habían tenido dudas sobre sus propias capacidades, la vida en el colegio nunca era fácil, pero en el chico siempre había visto una seguridad en sí mismo que encontraba bastante extraña, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no es que fuera un inconsciente, sino que la vida lo había hecho de una madera mucho mas resiste que a sus compañeros, si cualquier otro estuviera en la situación de su joven amigo, estaba seguro, estaría mucho más afectado de lo que se mostraba.

—Mira chico, no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, descansa hoy y mañana, no dejes que te presionen, son días festivos a final de cuentas, date un tiempo para conocer más del castillo, te aseguro que siempre ayuda a los estudiantes.

—Lo intentare.

—Si quieres un último consejo, te recomiendo que pienses fuera de la caja.

— ¿Fuera de la caja? —sin comprender.

—Yo no acostumbro criticar a los profesores, pero en ocasiones tienen una visión un tanto reduccionista de lo que es el éxito, antes de frustrarte por no lograr lo que tus profesores te piden, piensa un momento si ese es el único modo de lograrlo, te sorprenderías mucho de lo que puedes lograr tomando algo de iniciativa.

Las palabras de Hagrid tenían una profundidad que Harry no se había esperado, pero que ayudaron a que Harry se sintiera mejor que antes.

34634r3rt34

Después de las últimas batallas y de haber perdido la guerra, Hermione pensó que no podría volver a llorar, pero se había equivocado, aunque en esta ocasión no había sido de dolor sino de pura tristeza y melancolía. A diferencia de las otras perdidas que había sufrido, en esta ocasión, sabía que esta era inevitable y que tal vez, después de tanto dolor por fin habría un poco de calma.

—Quisiera que me acompañara Minerva—le dice a su antigua profesora después de haberle explicado todo lo que había estado haciendo.

—No Hermione, mi tiempo se ha acabado, agradezco profundamente que me hayas ayudado, podre marcharme de este mundo de una manera más digna y con mi mente clara.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Yo no soy de las personas que miran hacia atrás, mi misión termina con este mundo, mientras que la tuya a penas está iniciando.

—Yo sola fracasare—con un temor muy humano.

—Eso nadie lo sabe, esa no es tu responsabilidad, lo que tienes que hacer es ir como el heraldo de un mundo que falló en su propósito, deberás encontrar a sus propios héroes y advertirles del peligro.

— ¿Y si no es suficiente?

—Tendrá que serlo.

La voz de la profesora era suave, apenas un murmullo, Hermione pensaba que a estas alturas la mujer habría recuperado fuerzas, pero esto no había sido así, se podía ver como se debilitaba a simple vista.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, Hermione—le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Un regalo?, pensaba que no podía levantarse—dice casi sin pensar.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Hermione.

—No quise decir eso Minerva—intentando disculparse.

—No importa, ya casi no me queda tiempo y lo que te voy a dar te será muy útil en tu próxima aventura.

Considerando lo débil que se encontraba la mujer, la velocidad a la que movió su mano derecha para sujetar la mano de la castaña fue sorprendente, y más aun la fuerza con la que la sujeto, dicha fuerza fue necesaria, pues lo que hiso fue tremendamente doloroso para Hermione, fue como si le inyectaran directamente algo a su cerebro. No supo cuanto tiempo duro, segundos o tal vez horas, su mente fue bombardeada con conocimientos antiguos, con formulas mágicas y muchísimas cosas que antes ni siquiera podía imaginarse, y no fue solo eso, su espíritu mágico había estado dañado desde la última gran batalla, pero ahora se había restaurado completamente, de hecho su poder había aumentado exponencialmente.

Los elfos domésticos entraron a la habitación al escuchar como gritaba Hermione, a quien encuentran tirada en el suelo, cuando al fin recupera el conocimiento se dio cuenta de la distancia que había existido entre ella y su profesora, ella se consideraba alguien inteligente, pero en comparación con Minerva la hacía ver como una niña de diez años.

—Minerva…—al levantarse.

No tenía ningún caso, la profesora ya había fallecido, su rostro parecía pacifico, el de una persona que por fin había encontrado la paz.

—Nunca tuvimos una oportunidad-se dice a sí misma.

Ella era muy hábil en el combate, mientras que Harry había tenido tanto poder que no había necesitado conocer magia demasiado complicada para vencer hechiceros mucho más experimentados que él, por eso durante la última batalla por si mismo había acabado con batallones enemigos completos, si todo se hubiera resumido a una pelea entre Harry y Voldemort, tal vez hubieran ganado, pero el lord oscuro se había cuidado mucho para evitar un duelo directo y justo entre ambos.

El funeral fue llevado a cabo en la superficie, se cuidaban mucho a la hora de salir del escondite, pero esa noche sería algo especial. La profesora se merecía un gran funeral, rodeada de sus amigos, colegas y estudiantes, pero ya no quedaba nada ni nadie. Con ayuda de los elfos domésticos limpian un pequeño terreno cerca del lago el cual alumbran con antorchas, la tumba seria de mármol blanco, como la que había tenido durante algún tiempo el profesor Dumbledore, desconocía donde había terminado su cuerpo pero sabía que en el colegio no estaba. Para el funeral Hermione transfiguro algunas piezas de madera en una gaita escocesa, hasta antes de haber recibido el regalo de su profesora, ella no sabría como diferenciar una nota de otra aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero ahora podía tocar con habilidad un instrumento tan extraño como ese. Minerva McGonagall había estado orgullosa de su ascendencia escocesa, y fue enterrada con las tonadas antiguas con las cuales sus antepasados fueron enterrados durante cientos de años.

Fue un honor para Hermione acompañar a su antigua profesora a su última morada física. Aunque algo de Minerva siempre permanecería con ella, sus conocimientos abarcaban muchas ciencias, no solo mágicas, sino también muggles. No había adquirido ningún dato sobre su vida personal ni de su personalidad, sino de su ciencia, la cual había sido más de lo que pudo soportar en ese instante, por eso había caído inconsciente al recibir aquel regalo.

3453rwer

La navidad para Harry nunca había sido muy agradable, sino tal vez todo lo contrario, por lo regular le había embargado la tristeza, y emociones mucho peores como la envidia y la ira. Durante su último invierno había sido cuando mas robos había realizado, y realmente no se sentía orgulloso de eso, no por los robos, sino por como lo había hecho, había estado lleno de ira, si no se hubiera dado cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en su primo, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera arrepentido. Pero esa navidad sería muy diferente, tal vez no todas las cosas le habían salido como él quería, pero de todas maneras ya consideraba aquel castillo como su hogar, el primero y único que conocía.

Cuando bajaron al árbol de navidad, encontraron bastante regalos, y para gran sorpresa de Harry el también tenía varios, una pequeña agenda mágica de parte de Neville, unos chocolates de Hermione, y una extraña flauta de Hagrid, que pensó que el mismo había fabricado, pero el regalo que más le impresiono fue un suéter de color verde hecho a mano.

—Eso es de parte de mi madre, nos hace uno cada año.

Realmente le conmovió ese regalo, y por un momento se permitió preguntarse si su madre hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas si hubiera sobrevivido.

—Mira Harry, tienes otro regalo—le señala un último paquete.

— ¿De quién será?, no conozco a nadie más—extrañado.

La nota del paquete no tenia ningun remitente, solo le indicaba que el regalo había pertenecido una vez a su padre y que ahora era tiempo de que él lo tuviera, además le decía que le diera un buen uso.

—Una capa de invisibilidad—dice Ron muy impresionado.

Era cierto, por un lado era una simple capa negra, pero del otro era totalmente transparente, al ponérsela solamente quedo su cabeza flotando sobre el aire, pero al subir la capucha, supo que era totalmente invisible.

— ¿Dónde está Potter?

Se trataba de los gemelos Weasley, quienes se encontraban bastante frustrados porque Harry se había escapado de todas sus trampas.

—Salió a darle un regalo a Hagrid—le contesta francamente a la defensiva.

—Ese chico se escapa como si fuera de humo—se queja George.

—Es como si supiera cuando vamos a aparecer-se queja Fred.

—No será que alguien lo está ayudando—dice George, con cierto toque de amenaza hacia su hermano.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo—le dice Ron sin parpadear, mientras que su compañero oso se levanta en sus patas trasera en un gesto muy similar al de su amo.

—Mira Ronny, tú sabes que no te conviene estar en nuestra contra ¿verdad?

—Aquí no está mamá para que te puedas esconder detrás de ella.

—Yo no les tengo miedo—asegura Ron.

—Muy impresionante de tu parte, solo déjanos darte un consejo, Ronny, en este castillo, la única regla que nos rige es la supervivencia de los más fuertes

Cuando los gemelos se retiran del lugar, Harry se retira se quita su capa y vuelve a ser visible.

— ¿Cómo es que tus hermanos salieron tan torcidos?

—No lo sé, casi no los reconozco, debo admitir que siempre han sido difíciles de tratar, les encantan las bromas, pero cada vez son bromas menos inocentes, en ocasiones son realmente crueles ¿recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Neville?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, le dieron una véngala a su salamandra de fuego, si no fuera porque su familiar tiene resistencia al fuego lo hubieran matado, los tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería.

—Pueden que hayan dicho que era solo una broma, pero hacerle daño a otros ya está fuera de los límites—dice Ron.

—Tonks nos advirtió sobre los cazadores de familiares, nos dijo que había en las cuatro casas ¿crees que tus hermanos sean parte de ellos?

—Quisiera decirte que no, pero ya no los conozco. ¿Recuerdas que nos dijo que mis hermanos sabían todo sobre los cazadores? —francamente preocupado.

-—No podremos preguntarle hasta que regrese de vacaciones, lo mejor será seguir evitándolos.

Harry había estado acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido en el mundo muggle, pero ahora que iniciaba una nueva vida no estaba dispuesto a seguir agachando la cabeza, pero de momento no tenía ninguna capacidad para hacerles frente a tipos como los gemelos Weasley, lo cual era extraordinariamente frustrante.

A pesar de lo preocupante que era el asunto de los cazadores de familiares, y la posibilidad que su mejor amigo fuera hermano de dos de ellos, había algo que ocupaba su mente, y eso era su nueva capa. No solo por la asombrosa habilidad que le daba, sino porque había pertenecido a su padre. Era lo único que tenía que había pertenecido a uno de sus padres, no pudo evitar imaginarse que tipo de aventuras había tenido su padre con dicha capa.

No sabía nada de su pasado, sus tíos solo le habían dicho cosas desagradables sobre sus padres, él no les había creído, pero de todas maneras su familia estaba oculta en las sombras. Hagrid le había dicho que conoció a sus padres, cuando estos eran estudiantes, y que le agradaban mucho, la otra persona que le había hablado sobre su familia era la profesora Ariana, quien le dijo que su abuelo era un tanto mujeriego. Sabía que a este ritmo terminaría de armar el rompecabezas de su pasado para cuando fuera un anciano, pero de todas maneras estaba entusiasmado por cada pequeña pieza que había obtenido, sobre todo ahora que tenía una verdadera reliquia familiar.

Esa noche sería su primera exploración en solitario del castillo, gracias a su capa de invisibilidad se presentaban una impresionante cantidad de posibilidades frente a él. Tenía tantas cosas que ver que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Era una sensación muy extraña caminar por el colegio en la noche, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecían en las pinturas estaban durmiendo, mientras que otros se reunían para hacer cosas que nunca harían enfrente de los estudiantes.

Harry pensó que no se encontraría con nadie a esas horas de la noche, pero era obvio que el castillo tenía su propia vida nocturna. Cuando paso por la sala de maestros, escucho el ruido de una pelea, muy interesado se escabulle al interior para ver como dos de sus profesores peleaban, o más específicamente uno de ellos era golpeado por otro, se trataba del profesor Snape, quien se encontraba de pie enfrente del maestro Quirrell, el cual parecía totalmente alterado, y no era para menos, además de ser un tipo bastante abrasivo, también era muy intimidante, sin olvidar a su familiar, la cual aparentemente era una pantera de color negro con grandes ojos verdes, que parecía capaz de devorar a cualquiera que se les opusiera, de momento tenia a la iguana de Quirrell bajos sus poderosas patas.

—Esto es solo una advertencia, se que estas detrás del tesoro de Dumbledore— sin alterar lo mas mínimo su tono de voz.

—Yo soy uno de los que lo cuida.

—Créeme Quirrell, lo último que quieres es tenerme como enemigo.

La amenazante conversación hubiera continuado si no hubiera sido porque alguien había entrado a la habitación, la repentina intromisión era del conserje del colegio, para gran suerte de Quirrell, pues parecía que estaba a punto de orinarse.

—El director quiere que vaya a su oficina.

—Muy oportuno—con su típica manera de hablar entre dientes.

El conserje debía estar de lado del maestro de pociones, o al menos le debía de tener bastante miedo, pues ni siquiera quiso mirar al otro profesor, quien escapo lo más rápido que pudo cargando a su también aterrorizada iguana.

Todo eso había sido muy interesante, sobre todo la parte del tesoro escondido en el castillo, eso confirmaba la teoría que había tenido del día en el que había pasado el incidente del troll, el profesor Snape había intentado robar lo que fuera que aquel enorme perro guardaba, además de eso había averiguado otro par de datos, el primero era que el tesoro pertenecía al director, y el segundo que había maestros involucrados en su protección. Aun no sabía si el mismo entraría en la carrera para robar el tesoro, pero dicha idea quedaría marcada en su mente.

Eso había sido interesante, pero aun no había sido suficiente, sobre todo al darse cuenta que los profesores lo habían dejado encerrado en la sala de maestros. Podría intentar abrir la puerta con sus ganzúas, pero se le ocurrió una mejor manera, la ventana estaba abierta, y estaba deseoso por volver a estar en las alturas. Cuando subió por el techo de la torre, sintió el aire helado en el rostro, pero esta vez no sintió rechazo sino que volvió a sentirse libre. Correr por las cornisas de un castillo medieval era una verdadera locura pero a la vez era el momento en que más libre se sentía.

Tal vez fuera una coincidencia o tal vez no, pero en cierto momento Harry perdió el equilibrio por el hielo en el suelo, haciendo que callera atreves de un traga luz, había sido una suerte, pues podría haberse precipitado hacia el suelo. El nunca se caía y en su opinión había calculado bien la resistencia en el hielo, estaba bastante seguro de que había habido algo extra que lo había derribado, pero no podía definir que era.

Le dolió la caída pero no demasiado, lo cual hiso que volviera a sospechar al respecto de su accidente, eso lo hacía parecer menos accidental, Por lo que pudo ver, el lugar al que había caído era una aula abandonada, por la cantidad de polvo que había levantado al caer en el suelo podría haber estado en desuso por años enteros. Pero en medio del lugar había algo que no concordaba con lo demás, era un espejo enorme. con marco dorado. Si Harry no hubiera sentido que todo esto era una especie de trampa, hubiera pensado como robar aunque fuera un pedazo de oro del espejo. Los problemas iniciaron cuando al acercarse al espejo pudo ver que había una gran cantidad de personas con él en el aula, por un momento pensó que todos eran invisibles como él pero si así hubiera sido hubieran chocado entre sí.

Pronto supo de quienes se trataba, los que estaban detrás de él eran sus padres, pero alrededor de él había otras personas que también pudo reconocer, eran sus amigos, aunque se veían más grandes de lo que eran ahora, por lo que entendía de la escena estaban celebrando, no sabía exactamente qué, pero parecía una fiesta muy animada.

Ese era un extraño objeto mágico, y su conocimiento sobre la magia era muy limitado, no tenía la menor idea de que era ese espejo, lo mejor sería regresar con Ron, tal vez tuviera una idea de lo que se trataba ese espejo.

4253r23r

Ron no se sintió muy contento por haber sido excluido del primer paseo nocturno, pero ante la perspectiva de seguir a su amigo en otra aventura, se había animado de nuevo. Tuvieron que esperar a que se volviera a hacer den noche.

—El tesoro de Dumbledore—dice Ron muy interesado—, ¿tú qué crees que sea?

—Ni idea pero me parece demasiada coincidencia que primero intentaran robar en el banco de los duendes y que ahora haya un tesoro escondido en el castillo.

—Tal vez, ¿crees que el espejo tenga algo que ver?

—Ni idea, estoy seguro que el castillo debe de tener un centenar de secretos que no están relacionados entre sí.

—Dime Harry ¿estás intentando ganarle la carrera a Snape?

—¿Que te hace pensar eso?

—Digamos que es un presentimiento—encogiendo los hombros.

Harry aun no estaba convencido si debía confiarle sus secretos a Ron, pero parecía que el chico podía estar más de acuerdo con su estilo de vida de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, quien sabe si Hermione y Neville reaccionarían igual, pero sería bueno iniciar con el pelirrojo.

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegan al aula en la que se guardaba el misterioso espejo, lo encontraron con la misma facilidad de la última ocasión, como si hubiera algo que los guiara.

— ¿Qué vez Ron?

—Una gran batalla, en la cual peleamos contra un gran ejército y nos cubrimos de gloria.

— ¿Me ves a mi?

—Claro, además de Neville y Hermione, y gente que no conozco.

Lo que ambos veían no era demasiado diferente, diferentes aspectos de un deseo similar.

—Veo que ambos han encontrado muy interesante el espejo de oesed.

Los dos jóvenes saltaron del suelo como si fueran gatos asustados, ambos habían estado tan abstraídos observando el misterioso espejo que ni siquiera habían notado que no estaban solos, y no era cualquier persona, sino el mismo director del colegio en persona, haberlo ignorado era una cosa, pero ignorar a su fénix fue otra aun peor.

—Profesor, no lo habíamos visto.

—Lo note.

-Disculpe profesor—interviene Harry—, ¿nos podría decir que es ese espejo?

—Tu que creen que sea.

—No puede ser un espejo que nos muestre el futuro—dice Ron—, porque salen los padres de Harry.

—Lo que opino es que nos muestra lo que quisiéramos lograr en el futuro-termina Harry.

—Una conclusión muy acertada, Harry, el espejo de Oesed, nos muestra nuestros más profundos deseos, por eso Harry se vio rodeado de camaradas festejando después de una "batalla", mientras que tu Ron te viste en medio de un gran combate. El que ambos quieran sobre todas las cosas buenos compañeros y grandes aventuras, dice mucho de ustedes.

Las palabras del director ocultaban más información de la que pudieron escuchar en un primer momento.

—Se que el colegio en vacaciones da muchas posibilidades, pero les pediría que no regresaran a esta habitación, pues a final de cuentas voy a mover el espejo a un lugar más seguro.

El director podía simplemente ordenarles que regresaran a su torre e incluso castigarlos por estar fuera de los dormitorios durante la noche, pero aparentemente el viejo director prefería sugerir a ordenar, con la esperanza de que los consejos permanecieran mas tiempo en sus mentes que los regaños.

—Antes de acompañarlos a su torre, quisiera solo darles otro consejo, considerando lo que cada uno vio, les recomendaría que se aplicaran en sus estudios, les aseguro que aprenderán cosas que les terminaran salvando la vida, al menos en mi caso así ha sido..

—Disculpe profesor—dice Harry—, ¿nos podría decir que ve usted en el espejo?

—Gente regalándome calcetines, hace mucho frio en mi despacho—sonriendo.

El profesor había decidido no contestar, pero tampoco es que fuera una pregunta sencilla, a final de cuentas no es que tuvieran una relación cercana con el director.

354345

Después de sus más recientes aventuras, Harry se sentía mucho más seguro en si mismo. Ahora se sentía mucho más interesado en los misterios que guarda el castillo.

Solo faltaban unos pocos días para regresar a las clases y para que el colegio de nuevo estará repleto de estudiantes y sus variadas criaturas mágicas. Esa tarde en particular estaba totalmente decidido a que lo lograría, con solo recordar las imágenes que había visto en aquel mítico espejo su decisión crecía. A diferencia del trabajo con su equipo, su círculo de invocación seria vigilado atentamente por la profesora Dumbledore y la maestra McGonagall, por lo cual la presencia de Ron (el único de sus compañeros de equipo en el castillo) no era necesaria en realidad, pero de todas maneras decidió ayudar.

— ¿Nervioso? —le pregunta Ron mientras esperaban la llegada de las maestras.

—Emocionado más que nervioso.

—Enterarte que el castillo guarda un tesoro te ha regresado el ánimo, cualquiera diría que estás listo para robarlo—continuando con la misma indirecta que había usado hace poco.

— ¿Se me nota demasiado? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Tienes la mirada de alguien que quiere ir a una aventura, lo sé porque yo mismo la tengo.

— ¿Me acompañarías?

—No podría dejar que te quedaras con toda la diversión.

— ¿Aunque haya robos en medio de todos?

—Tal vez me equivoque pero no creo que seas de los que hacen todo por dinero.

Ambos recordaron lo que habían visto en el espejo, era obvio que tenían objetivos similares en la vida, por eso tal vez no fuera tan extraño que se llevaran como si llevaran mucho más tiempo de conocerse del que en realidad tenían, había sido una especie de presentimiento desde que habían lidiado con aquel Troll sitio que su equipo era un poco más que eso, tal vez fuera solo algo que se produjo por su profunda soledad durante su infancia, en realidad pronto dejaría de darle importancia a esa sensación, pero de momento le hacía creer que podía confiar en ellos.

El trabajo sería llevado a cabo en el gimnasio de primer nivel, era el mejor lugar para eso porque está preparado para resistir cualquier daño colateral de alguna invocación. Para los alumnos que seguían en las vacaciones de invierno sin lograr invocar sus familiares era poco necesario ese tipo de medidas, sobre todo porque sus compañeros habían logrado invocar familiares de nivel uno.

—Iniciaremos con el grabado del circulo—dice la profesora Dumbledore—puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites, hazlo con cuidado.

Grabar un círculo de invocación en el suelo no era demasiado difícil, pero se debía tener mucho cuidado, pues si se hacía mal podía dar resultados extraños. Claro que hacerlo con la profesora McGonagall mirando sobre su hombro lo hacía todo mucho más difícil.

—Intenta que tus esquinas estabilizadoras se acerquen mas a los cuarenta y cinco y menos a los cuarenta y seis—le dice casi encima de él.

—Si profesora—un tanto incomodo.

Las clases extras habían ayudado a que los círculos de invocación de Harry fueran mucho mejores, había notado la diferencia con sus invocaciones parciales, pues ahora eran incluso más sencillas que antes. El cuidado con los grados que quería McGonagall, solo lo lograban personas expertas como ella misma.

—Inicia con los ejercicios de respiración que practicamos—continua con las indicaciones—, cuando nosotros rodeemos el circulo podrás iniciar, tomate unos momentos para reunir tu poder mágico.

Aunque ni Harry ni Ron lo sabían, el chico podía reunir poder mágico a la velocidad de un estudiante de tercer o cuarto grado, así que para cuando la profesora le dio la indicación, después del tiempo que un novato promedio necesitaría, el ya tenía una muy buena cantidad de poder mágico reunido.

Muchos familiares están muy relacionados con un elemento en particular, y desde su invocación se manifiesta esa afinidad, hubieron flamas cuando Neville invoco a su salamandra y gruñidos y un pequeño temblor cuando el oso de Ron fue invocado. Cuando el ritual por fin inicio lo que surgió fue un fuerte vendaval que casi mueve a los que rodeaban el circulo.

Mientras que sus compañeros intentaban mantener los ojos abiertos por el fuerte viento, Harry por su parte pudo ver claramente como una esfera de luz salía de la nada, no debía de ser más grande que un balón, continuando con el ritual grabo las runas en dicha esfera. Cuando la esfera empezó a crecer, Harry no podía esperar para saber qué tipo de criatura seria, pero tendría que esperar hasta el final, por el tamaño era obvio que sería algo grande, pero seguía siendo pura luz. Al desvanecerse por fin la luz, pudieron ver directamente a la criatura, para sorpresa de todos no se trataba de cualquier tipo de criatura mágica sino de una humana, por su aspecto seguramente una ninfa, no debía de tener más de veinte años, y su apariencia era digna de una modelo de revista, sus curvas eran generosas pero firmes que le deban la figura de un reloj de arena, era imposible no darse cuenta de esto, debido a las prendas que la cubrían, o más bien la adornaban, porque no es que cubrieran mucho, su vestuario estaba principalmente compuesto por una gasa muy ligera y transparente de color rojo, con algunos broches de oro, era como si se hubiera escapado de la historia de las mil y una noches, o del harem de algún califa antiguo, su ropa era completada con algunas joyas de oro de forma un tanto extraña, pues eran grilletes en sus muñecas y sus tobillos además de un grueso collar rígido que apretaba su cuello.

Durante un momento el cuerpo de la chica fue cubierto por líneas azules, se trataba de las runas de control de la invocación las cuales por un momento parecieron tatuajes en toda la piel de la muchacha, hasta que gradualmente terminan desapareciendo. Por un momento Ron recuerda cuando su propia compañera lo había atacado, pues cuando los símbolos desaparecen se abalanza contra Harry, al principio se preocupo pero rápidamente cambio de opinión, pues en lugar de ahorcarlo o morderlo, lo que la muchacha hace es agacharse para besarlo en la boca.

No se había tratado de un simple beso cualquiera, sino uno de tornillo que dejo al chico sin aliento, era obvio que aun no estaba preparado para algo así. Harry no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pero supo inmediatamente que le gustaba, aunque en realidad no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer ahora. El joven y su familiar no se separaron sino hasta que McGonagall lanza un hechizo para alejarlos un par de metros.

—Es un nivel cinco, sujétala con fuerza Minerva—dice la profesora Dumbledore.

—No lo haga profesora, yo puedo encargarme—interviene Harry.

El joven no tenía intención de lanzarle ningún hechizo a la joven, pero al igual que Ron, tenía que arreglar esto por sí mismo.

—Me llamo Harry J. Potter, quiero darte la bienvenida—se acerca con pasos seguros, extendiendo su mano derecha a modo de saludo.


	9. Capitulo siete

Atravesar la pared que diferenciaba la frontera entre las dimensiones, requería un enorme poder mágico, algo que solamente debían de haber tenido un puñado de hechiceros a lo largo de la historia, uno de los cuales había sido Albus Dumbledore, solo el había preparado un plan tan desesperado como aquel, ella se daba cuenta que en los cálculos de aquel hombre ella solamente contaba como una especie de plan de reserva, pero ese no era el momento adecuado para preocuparse por su orgullo.

Los elfos domésticos habían sido una agradable compañía, y en realidad le daba mucha tristeza despedirse de ellos, pero le era imposible llevarlos a todos, y de todas maneras ellos no tenían deseos de seguirla.

—Usted es la única hechicera a la que nosotros podríamos seguir, pero nuestro tiempo con los hechiceros se a acabado, en tiempos antiguos surgimos de la tierra, y es hora de que nosotros regresemos, cuando usted se marche, sellaremos las salidas y continuaremos hacia abajo.

— ¿Podrán sobrevivir? —honestamente ´preocupada.

—No somos la primera especie que lo hace, la magia que emana de los movimientos de las placas continentales es enorme, y quien sabe, tal vez un día dentro de algunos siglos volvamos a salir a la superficie como una especie diferente, pero eso solo el futuro lo dirá—el anciano elfo parecía mucho más preparado que sus compañeros, muchos aun deseaban regresar a servir a alguna casa de magos, pero él tenía razón, lo mejor para ellos seria que dejaran el mundo de la superficie.

Después de haber platicado con el líder de los elfos, decidió despedirse de la pequeña elfina que la había estado sirviendo. Antes Hermione no había entendido realmente la amistad que habían tenido Harry y Dobby, pero con esa pequeña había tenido una relación especial, realmente lamentaría separarse de ella. Pero no tenia opción, lo mejor para ella seria permanecer con su pueblo, , además de que si no sabía que efectos tendría en una hechicera mucho menos sabría como resultaría todo para una elfina.

Según lo que había comprendido Hermione sobre los estudios del profesor Dumbledore, entraría a una realidad lo más parecida posible, con personas iguales a la que ella conocía solamente que con ligeras diferencias, no comprendía lo que quería decir ligeras diferencias, pero esperaba que realmente fueran ligeras, el lugar al que llegaría seria decidido por su propia mente, si pensaba mucho en si misma lo más probable es que aparecería en donde fuera que su contraparte de ese mundo estuviera, aunque obviamente no sabía si ella sería una aliada o una enemiga, o si quiera si hubiera nacido, pero de todas maneras era su mejor opción.

El problema era que ella no terminaba de comprender toda la investigación de su antiguo profesor, no comprendía cómo podría enviar a un ser vivo y mucho menos a uno consiente de si mismo atreves del portal, seguramente él había encontrado una manera para estabilizar el portal, pero ella no lo había comprendido, así que tuvo que improvisar, fue gracias a aquel extraño libro de magia negra que encontró el modo de hacerlo, se convertiría ella misma en un djinn, dejando atrás su cuerpo para pasar solamente como espíritu, mientras no se ligara a ningún objeto físico podría mantener su independencia, como solo quedaría en espíritu, lo más seguro es que tendría que poseer algún animal para poder mantenerse con vida, no pudo evitar ver la similitud que existía con el método que había utilizado Voldemort para mantenerse con vida, la única diferencia era que ella mantenía su alma entera y que solamente se sacrificaría a si misma así que no tendría que lastimarla.

El ritual era complicado, a pesar de que ella había intentado simplificarlo, tardo días enteros en terminarlo, pero al final lo había logrado, había dibujado runas mágicas en las cuatro paredes de una habitación totalmente vacío, además de otras tantas en el suelo y en el techo, cuando los inicio iluminaron la sala subterránea como si fuera medio día. Lo primero que hiso fue enviar el libro que había preparado, una especie de prueba para ver la estabilidad del portal, la cual en apariencia había sido un éxito, cuando por fin decidió atravesarlo ella misma se quito su túnica y las vendas que habían cubierto so destrozado cuerpo, solo le estorbaría en el paso de mundos. Primero sintió una enorme concentración de poder reuniéndose en su cuerpo, hasta el límite en el cual su cuerpo se empezó a disolver en el aire.

En sus pensamientos había intentado mantener una imagen clara de ella misma, pero no se podía concentrar, estaba tan nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo porque existía algo en lo que había estado intentando evitar pensar, si existía una contraparte suya en ese mundo, seguramente existiría una contraparte de Harry, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo de nuevo, lo besaría, o lo atacaría por verlo con otra, o incluso tal vez ni siquiera podría reconocerlo.

En cierto momento se dio cuenta de que ya no era lo que había sido una vez, su cuerpo ya había desaparecido, ahora solamente era un ente sin forma, la verdad es que hasta ese momento el viaje había sido relativamente tranquilo, pero de pronto algo paso, fue como si la jalaran, aprisionada cambio de rumbo, cuando sintió que por fin se había detenido, pudo ver cadenas que la aprisionaban intentando darle forma, no supo de donde provenían dichas cadenas, y mucho menos supo de donde venia un fuerte sentimiento que empezó a inundarla, al principio no supo definirlo, pero pronto supo de lo que se trataba, era amor, era inmenso e incontrolable, aunque ni siquiera sabía hacia quien lo sentía, Cuando por fin sintió que de nuevo tenía una forma física, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse la persona a la que más había querido, y que ahora casi sentía un amor enfermizo. Tenía el mismo aspecto que poseía cuando ella lo había conocido en el tren a Hogwarts. Su corazón casi había explotado al verlo, sus emociones era demasiado fuertes, sabía que no debía de hacerlo, pero era demasiado para ella, con un par de pasos termino con la distancia que los separaba para luego agacharse y besarlo en la boca, Harry solo le llegaba al pecho y era obvio que era solo un niño, pero no lo podía evitar. Hasta que todo termino de golpe, alguien los había separado con algún hechizo. Tan rápido como había llegado, también pudo recuperar el control sobre si misma, aunque aun sentía lo mismo por ese niño que de pronto se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

—Me llamo Harry J. Potter, quiero darte la bienvenida.

—Soy su djinniyeh, y le declaro mi más absoluta lealtad—hace una profunda reverencia de respeto.

No sabía de dónde provenía esa información, pero supo que era lo que esperaban de ella.

—Una djinniyeh es la versión femenina de los djinns—dice la profesora Ariana—, se podría decir que se trata de una ninfa de medio oriente, no exactamente, pero en apariencia son muy parecidas.

Hermione no comprendía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que le debía lealtad a Harry.

—No es el primer familiar con forma humana que es convocado, de hecho debe de haber un puñado en el castillo—dice Ariana.

—Tienes razón pero son de los últimos años, y lo lograron con mucho esfuerzo, esto será un verdadero escándalo—dice McGonagall.

La discusión entre ambas profesoras era extraña para Hermione, pues había estado demasiado concentrada en admirar a Harry, e intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le invadió al ver a Ron y a Minerva vivos de nuevo, por eso no es de extrañar que ni siquiera hubiera notado su nueva apariencia. Fue algo realmente difícil para ella refrenar el grito de sorpresa al verse de nuevo, estaba de infarto, ni en su mejor día se había visto así, además de que estaba casi desnuda.

—No te preocupes tanto, Minerva, si le conseguimos algo de ropa llamara menos la atención.

—Disculpe mi señor ¿me podría decir que hago aquí? —estaba harta de no entender que estaba pasando, así que decidió empezar a hacer algunas preguntas, aunque en su mente había pensado formular de una manera diferente la frase, cuando salió por su boca se había expresado de esa manera.

—Supongo que esto es tan confuso para ti—dice Harry—, ¿conoces lo que es el familiar de un hechicero?

Ahora comprendía un poco.

— ¿Yo soy su familiar, mi señor?

—Eso diría, espero que no sufrieras con el proceso.

—Claro que no mi señor, estoy muy contenta por estar aquí—a pesar de todo era muy sincera con lo que decía.

Toda la situación le estaba causando mucha gracia a Ariana, aunque Minerva estaba a punto de sufrir un aneurisma.

—El chico que no podía invocar un familiar, al final resulta que invoca uno de nivel cinco, si eso no es una broma del destino, no sé lo que sea—dice riendo.

—Esto es grave, no podemos tomarlo tan a la ligera.

—Te estás ahogando en un vaso con agua, Minerva.

—No puede andar semidesnuda por el castillo—continua Minerva con su lista de quejas.

—Supongo que tienes razón, tendríamos muchas quejas de los padres de familia—dice Ariana, después de tomarse un momento para meditarlo—¿crees que tengamos un uniforme de su tala en algún lugar?

—Eso solo alargaría el problema, no tenemos manera de justificar que una adulta siga siendo alumna y que duerma en el dormitorio de primer año.

No fue sino hasta que vio que Harry estaba de acuerdo con las profesoras, que la información le llego automáticamente a su mente. Al concentrarse logro cambiar sus propias ropas, o más bien la consiguió pues antes difícilmente se le podía considerar vestida. La ropa que consiguió no era la que Hermione había pedido, era como cuando intentaba hablar, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera establecida, siguiendo unas normas que aun no comprendía. Se trataba de un vestido negro con detalles en blanco, por donde mirara y de hecho en cuanto mas miraba se deba cuenta que estaba disfrazada de sirvienta francesa, pero no de esas antiguas, sino una versión bastante moderna, seguramente no había ninguna mansión una empelada vistiendo así, aunque tampoco era tan exagerado como se podía esperar, era más como mesera de un restaurante. La falda le llegaba poco por encima de la rodilla y estaba muy esponjada, con medias negras y zapatos altos, completado por un delantal blanco y la cofia clásica. Lo único de su apariencia que había permanecido eran sus brazaletes—grilletes de oro.

— ¿Le parece bien, mi señor? —pregunta Hermione.

—Muy buen trabajo—le felicita entusiasmado.

—Supongo que es mejor que antes—dice McGonagall, mientras que le había aparecido un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

—Sin lugar a dudas ya estas mas vestida—dice Ariana intentando ocultar la risa que le causaba toda la situación.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —dice McGonagall.

—Yo no veo ningún problema, pero creo que con esto la clase ya ha terminado, lo mejor es que regresen a su torre, aun les quedan un par de días de vacaciones antes de que regresen los demás alumnos, porque no van y descansan, se lo tienen bien merecido.

Harry y Ron estaban de acuerdo, pues realmente poco habían aprovechado sus vacaciones. Cuando ambas profesoras se quedaron en el gimnasio, continuaron hablando sobre el recientemente invocado familiar.

—Esto le traerá problemas a Harry—dice McGonagall.

—Ya lo se, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?, ya sabes que es imposible romper el contrato de un familiar.

—De todas maneras un familiar nivel cinco, puede exigir demasiado poder para alguien de la edad de Harry.

—En algo Albus tiene razón, cualquiera que sea el camino que tome el chico, será muy interesante.

— ¿Es que todos los Dumbledore tienen que ser así de manipuladores? —exasperada.

—Mi hermano es el titiritero, yo solo me limito a observar como transcurren los acontecimientos—sonriendo.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es informar a la doctora, si su salud se deteriora tiene que estar preparada—ignorando a su amiga, a final de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrada al extraño humor de Ariana.

424r2r4r

Se sintió bastante impresionada cuando se dio cuenta que podía volar, o al menos podía flotar, lo cual era realmente sorprendente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos un par de pasos atrás de los dos niños, se dio cuenta que durante el último pasillo había estado caminando varios centímetros por encima del suelo, controlándose volvió a recuperar el contacto con el piso. No era extraño que no lo hubiera notado pues había estado tan abstraída en la sensación de nostalgia, era como si hubiera vuelto a tener once años de nuevo.

—Había olvidado algo—dice Harry de pronto—, realmente lo siento, ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre.

Era obvio que se dirigía a Hermione, pero algo le impidió decirle su verdadero nombre, como cuando recibió información de lo que era ser un familiar, supo que ahora su nombre no tenía ningún significado, de todas maneras eso se adaptaba muy bien a sus planes, pues si se enteraban de quien era realmente se pondría en peligro a sí misma y a su contraparte de ese mundo, no sabía que tanto se podía alejar de Harry (sin ponerse a llorar de tristeza), pero de todas maneras supo que era lo que debía de decir.

—Yo no tengo nombre, mi señor debe darme uno—le contesta con el mismo tono que le salía inconscientemente.

—Pensé que al ser adulta tendrías ya uno, pero no importa ya se me ocurrirá alguno…

Harry iba a decir otra cosa pero fueron interrumpidos por lo que Hermione pudo definir como un oso.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?, ¿peleaste? ¿Habrá mas peleas?...

Para sorpresa de Hermione el oso tenia vos de una chica de unos diez años o tal vez menos, pero sobre todo pudo ver que estaba ansiosa por pelear. Por lo que pudo ver, Harry no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Soy la única que la escucha hablar?

—Tienes razón, lo vimos en las clases, los familiares solo pueden hablar con sus dueños y con los otros familiares, pero cuando llegan al nivel cinco pueden hablar con otras personas.

Eso explicaba lo que estaba pasando, lo que no explico fue la extraña personalidad de la osa, porque lo primero que hiso cuando la conoció fue retarla a una lucha. Lo bueno fue que cuando se negó a hacerlo pudieron continuar caminando. Era obvio que apenas estaba empezando a ver los cambios que existían entre ambos mundos.

—Pues aquí es donde vivimos, no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir mas que bienvenida—dice Harry al entrar al dormitorio.

Era un poco más grande de lo que recordaba que era el dormitorio de los chicos, la más grande diferencia era que tenía su baño privado, además de que a lado de cada cama había una sesta que aprecia adecuada para que una mascota durmiera. Durante el trayecto, la joven familiar estuvo pensando en las diferencias que podía percibir, dejando de lado la existencia de los familiares, percibió que el castillo era mucho mas grande que antes, lo cual ya era decir bastante, lo que no era tan fácil de percibir pero que encontró muy significativo fueron los cambios que había en sus antiguos amigos, físicamente eran casi idénticos, pero era en los detalles donde encontraba las diferencias, sobre todo para alguien que los había conocido tanto como ella.

Ella lo había querido como a un hermano, pero siempre supo que tenia problemas en su carácter, que nunca le permitieron crecer ni madurar, aunque tampoco había tenido suficiente tiempo en su vida para lograrlo, simplemente había muerto demasiado pronto, pero ahora esa oscuridad interna parecía haber desaparecido, el Ron de este mundo tenia una sinceridad y seguridad en sí mismo, que el de su mundo nunca había tenido, lo malo era que esa misma oscuridad parecía haberse marchado junto con su prudencia y sentido común. Por su parte Harry se veía un poco mas diferente, para iniciar parecía un más delgado que cuando lo conoció, lo cual no podía ser sano de ninguna manera (tendría que vigilar su alimentación de ahora en adelante), al igual que pudo ver los cambios en la personalidad de Ron, también pudo sus cambios, antes era más reflexivo pero ahora parecía malicioso y con una actitud vigilante, como si siempre estuviera preparado para escapar. A pesar de lo sorprendida que se encontraba con sus amigos, también le daba curiosidad ella misma y los cambios que había sufrido por el cambio de dimensión, no tanto por su nueva apariencia (que de por si era impresionante, sobre todo después de vivir como una especie de momia viviente), sino sus poderes y sentimientos, claro que tendría que tomarse su tiempo para explorar a fondo su nuevo cuerpo, por ejemplo estaba casi segura de que ya no podía usar una varita mágica, pero a cambio tenia ciertas habilidades nuevas, como la de flotar en el aire, lo cual para alguien que le temía a las alturas no parecía un buen trato, pero hasta donde podía sentir, lograba medir las corrientes de aire como si fuera algún tipo de ave. Mientras que sus sentimientos se mostraban tan fácilmente controlables como lo era un vendaval, no sabía en donde terminaba lo que sentía por su antiguo amante, lo cual era ciertamente fuerte, y por el otro lado donde iniciaba el vinculo de familiar que ahora vivía en ambos.

—La canasta es muy pequeña para ti, peo por suerte tenemos una cama libre—dice Harry.

Por un instante experimento cierta desazón, pues hubiera preferido dormir con él en su cama, pero rápidamente recupero el sentido común, dándose cuenta que debería ser ella la que marcara la distancia, pero lo que decía su mente y lo que le decía su corazón era muy diferente.

— ¿Solo nosotros cuatro dormiremos en esta habitación, mi señor? —pregunta intentando conseguir más información.

—Solo por un par de días, cuando se acaben las vacaciones regresaran nuestros amigos Neville y Hermione, junto con sus familiares.

— ¿Una chica duerme con ustedes? —eso realmente la sorprendió, pues en su antiguo mundo los profesores eran muy cuidadosos con ese tipo de cosas, la sorpresa fue a penas suficiente como para opacar el latido de celos que sintió, algo muy irracional, sobre todo considerando que lo sintió contra sí misma.

—Es un poco extraño en primer año que se haga de esa manera, pero nuestra amiga la pasaba muy mal con sus antiguas compañeras, así que se termino mudando con nosotros.

Ella entendía bien a lo que se refería, desde que había llegado al colegio se había llevado muy mal con sus compañeras de habitación, sobre todo durante sus primeros años, luego habían aprendido a sobrellevarse mutuamente, pero ciertamente le hubiera gustado que en su realidad se hubiera podido hacer algo así, hubiera sido muy bueno para ella haber compartido dormitorio con sus amigos, de hecho en muchas noches en las que había sido ignorada y casi hasta repudiada por sus compañeras había soñado en irse con ellos.

24523r2fewe

Durante los siguientes dos días, Harry no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse, era muy agradable que alguien se preocupara por él, pero el modo en el que la chica lo miraba podía llegar a ser un tanto incomodo, bien sabía que su amigo se había tragado más de una burla al respecto, también sabía que cuando se reanudaran las clases esto empeoraría. El era de los que les gustaba pasar desapercibido y Hermione era como un anuncio luminoso tamaño humano, pero esto no debe entenderse como un signo de rechazo hacia ella, ni nada por el estilo, solo que se daba cuenta que tenía un problema y tendría que solucionarlo.

Uno de sus primeros deberes como maestro de un familiar era darle un nombre adecuado.

—Ella se llama Tyra—dice Ron, refiriéndose a su oso, quien parada en sus patas traseras asintió apoyando a su maestro, incluso se las ingenio para parecer satisfecha por su propio nombre—, ¿recuerdas como se lo di?

Claro que lo recordaba le quiso dar una mescla de nombres de guerreros antiguos tan largo que se termino confundiendo el mismo, según se acordaba la oso de Ron empezó a repetir el nombre de Tyra alegre y satisfecha de sí misma, aparentemente había escogido dos silabas al azar y las había juntado para formar su nombre.

—No me cabe duda de que tu haces las cosas a tu manera, Ron—después de considerarlo un momento—, pero de todas maneras creo que ya tengo un buen nombre, lo había considerado por si era algún tipo de ave y como tu elemento aparentemente es el viento, sigue siendo válido ¿Qué te parece Hedwing?

—Me parece muy buen nombre, mi señor, se lo agradezco—muy seria le contesta.

— ¿Te podemos decir Wing? —preguntan Ron y Tyra al mismo tiempo, al parecer a ambos les parecía un nombre muy largo.

—Si mi señor lo permite.

—Claro, como prefieras, Wing.

Ahora tenía un nuevo nombre, después de lo mucho que sus padres habían pensado y repensado en cómo llamar a su única hija, ahora ella lo cambiaba por el de una mascota, y lo más curioso del asunto es que ella no podía estar más contenta.

—A Fred y George les va a dar algo cuando la vean, luego de fastidiarte tanto por no tener un familiar vas e invocas un familiar de nivel cinco, ya quiero ver sus caras—dice Ron riendo.

Ante el mero hecho de escuchar que alguien le fastidiaba la existencia a Harry, sintió un chispazo de ira que a duras penas pudo controlar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, será bastante divertido, pero a largo plazo creo que será un problema, si nuestras sospechas de que son cazadores de familiares sea cierta, no creo que la dejen en paz.

—Tienes razón, yo no tengo nada en contra de una buena lucha, pero ellos nunca luchan limpio.

—Pienso igual, al menos de momento no quiero meter a Wing en problemas.

Harry y Ron continuaron discutiendo hasta entrada la noche pero el sueño acumulado les termino cobrado factura, pues durante los últimos días habían estado estudiando para las invocaciones, así que pronto se vistieron con sus piyamas y se dispusieron a dormir. Hermione por su parte recupero lo que parecía ser ahora su apariencia normal y se acostó en la cama libre. Mientras esperaba a que los dos chicos se durmieran se quedo observándolos durante unos minutos, Tyra se había recostado en su canasta y se veía muy como da, por un momento al ver la canasta a lado de la cama de Harry, se sintió tentada a usarla, pero su mente racional se lo impidió. Cuando al fin pensó que se habían quedado dormidos, salió del dormitorio, flotando un par de centímetros sobre el suelo para evitar hacer cualquier ruido, lo primero que quiso averiguar era sobre sus sospechas con las varitas mágicas, para lo cual tomo prestada la varita de Harry, pero desde el momento en que la tomo supo que no funcionaria, no sintió la usual descarga de magia, de todas maneras intento un hechizo muy sencillo, pero fue inútil, así que prefirió regresarla a su lugar.

El no poder usar su magia seria una desventaja impresionante, por más que pudiera hacer otras cosas, tendría que practicar mucho para no convertirse en una carga para sus compañeros. Lo bueno era que sus conocimientos seguían intactos, así que podría continuar preparando todas las pociones que conocía. Mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del castillo, que recordó que aún le quedaba otra habilidad por explorar, no era demasiado extraño que la hubiera olvidado, pues a final de cuentas ella realmente nunca lo había hecho, se trataba de la animagia, en su cerebro estaba toda la información para lograrla, cortesía del último regalo de su mentora. Convertirse en una gata no parecía algo extraordinariamente útil en un combate, pero para investigar cosas resultaba casi hecho a la medida. Ella comprendía bien los peligros intrínsecos de dicho procedimiento, pero estaba totalmente convencida de lograrlo, pero de todas maneras prefirió hacerlo poco a poco, cuando al fin termina se da cuenta que las cosas no habían salido como ella había pensado, lo cual parecía una nueva constante en su vida. En lugar de ser un gato se había convertido en una lechuza, en una completamente blanca por cierto, ahora el nombre que recientemente había recibido parecía mucho más adecuado que antes.

Intentar volar fue seguramente la cosa más difícil que alguna vez hubiera intentado hacer, por suerte gracias a su nueva habilidad para flotar pudo imitar al menos parcialmente el vuelo, pero ni siquiera había llegado a los dos metros, tendría que seguir practicando pero de momento seguramente podría interpretar el papel.

Ella también era muy consciente del problema del que habían estado discutiendo Harry y Ron, claro que aun no sabía lo que era un cazador de familiares a cabalidad, pero tampoco es que fuera demasiado complicado imaginarse de que no se trataba de algo bueno. Para cualquier plan que pudiera desarrollar, lo mejor sería intentar no llamar demasiado la atención, y siendo realista, una bailarina exótica caminando por los pasillos en medio de una multitud de adolecentes en pleno desarrollo, lo último que lograría seria pasar desapercibida. A la mañana siguiente le preguntaría a Harry sobre su idea de disfraz, y si era tan reservado como el Harry de su propio mundo, lo más probable es que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Si quería tener éxito en su misión tendría que armarse de mucha paciencia, tenía que identificar la mayor cantidad de diferencias y similitudes entre ambas realidades, y no podía ir con Harry y simplemente preguntarle ¿eres el niño que vivió?, existían demasiadas variables tal vez Voldemort ni siquiera había nacido, o incluso podría ser un tipo normal con hijos y un hipoteca, pero de algo si estaba segura, mientras se mantuviera cerca de Harry, estaría en el ojo del huracán, era más un presentimiento que otra cosa, pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia.

45rfqwer234

Las vacaciones de Hermione habían sido tan decepcionantes como ella se había imaginado que seria, se había pasado dos semanas en casa con el servicio, sus padres se habían ido de a Francia a un simposio medico, de todas maneras cuando estaban en casa, se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo en el hospital, uno que por cierto era propiedad de la familia.

Desde que había nacido Hermione había tenido su vida planeada por sus padres, desde que aprendió a caminar la metieron a clases particulares, un preescolar y una primaria privadas de primer nivel, las cuales la llevarían a una educación superior privilegiada para finalizar en la mejor facultad de medicina del país, para terminar haciéndose cargo del hospital cuando sus padres se retiraran. Para complementar su educación la habían hecho practicar deporte, sus padres también habían decidido a que disciplina se dedicaría, por suerte a ella si le había gustado la gimnasia. Pero todo cambio el día en que se enteraron que la magia existía, fue la primera vez en que sus padres habían dudado en su educación, la mera perspectiva de tener a una hechicera trabajando en su hospital ponía todo en perspectiva. Lo que no les había gustado había sido el contrato de confidencialidad que habían tenido que firmar, pero aun así lo habían permitido. Hermione había asistido a aquella reunión entre la profesora McGonagall en la oficina de su padre, era la primera vez que lo veía en más de dos meses.

Hermione no quería caer en el cliché de la pobre niña rica, sobre todo porque no encajaba con las otras niñas ricas, que siempre la habían molestado en el colegio, en lugar de haberse convertido en la típica niña malcriada, se convirtió en la come libros del colegio.

Mientras estuvo de vacaciones sola en casa tuvo tiempo suficiente como para pensar sobre su nueva escuela, lo primero que tuvo claro es que le daba miedo ir al colegio, antes nunca lo había sentido, había sentido muchas cosas, hasta hace poco hubiera dicho que hasta miedo pero ahora sabía lo que realmente era el miedo, en el nuevo colegio había secuestros y era imposible olvidar a los cazadores de familiares, el mero hecho de imaginar que mataran a Crookshanks la aterrorizaba.

—Eres poderosa, maestra, no deberías de temer al futuro.

Aunque todos pensaban que su mascota era un simple gato, no era así, se trataba de su familiar, y como todos los hechiceros sabían, los familiares eran consientes y podían hablar, el suyo en particular tenia la voz de un chico, hablaba de manera pausada y tranquila, como la de un gato un tanto perezoso.

—Podríamos dejar el colegio e irnos al internado, no creo que sea ningún problema, Simplemente podríamos seguir con una vida tranquila.

— ¿No extrañas a los chicos?

—Claro que los extraño, pero…

—Comprendo, soy un gato y me gusta la vida tranquila, pero tu no eres una gata, así que te recomiendo que lo reconsideres—antes de regresar a dormir.

Ella quería algo especial en la vida, tal vez solo tuviera once años pero se daba cuenta que si cambiaba el rumbo de su vida, desde su limitada visión logro vislumbrar dos caminos muy claros en su futuro, uno seguro pero monótono y otro peligroso pero en cambio intenso, mientras viajaba en tren seguía convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Mientras viajaban de regreso hacia el colegio, le toco compartir vagón con chicos que no conocía, pero por suerte en último momento su amigo Neville se les unió, aunque eso sería simplificarlo pues la primera que entro fue la salamandra e fuego de su amigo.

— ¿Has visto a Treva? —dice Neville desde la puerta.

—Llego hace poco ¿Cómo es posible que se pierdan? —se burla un poco de su amigo.

Aparentemente muchos familiares desarrollaban características de sus maestros, como Tyra y Ron, quienes tenían un ansia de aventura muy característico de ellos, o Treva y Neville que eran igual de despistados, de hecho se preguntaba en que se parecerían ella y Crookshanks. Ya más tranquilo después de encontrar a su familiar, Neville levanta a Treva del suelo, desde donde había estado platicando con Crookshanks, Hermione solo había entendido la mitad de la conversación, pues solo entendía lo que su familiar decía.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —pregunta el chico.

—Aburridas, mis padres olvidaron que iría durante las vacaciones—sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto.

—Mi padre tampoco estuvo en navidad, lo enviaron a una misión.

—Comprendo.

—Me alegra que hallas regresado.

— ¿Pensaste que no lo haría?

—Según me dijo mi abuela, las primeras vacaciones fuera del colegio son como una prueba de fuego, para saber si los estudiantes están listos para enfrentar los obstáculos con los que cuenta el colegio.

—No te negare que lo considere, pero estoy convencida de que estoy en el lugar adecuado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Tu como crees que les allá ido a Harry y Ron en el castillo?

—No lo sé, ojala no se hayan metido en muchos problemas—le contesto ella, mostrando preocupación sincera.

—Lo que a mí más me preocupa es el asunto del familiar de Harry—dice Neville.

— ¿Por qué? —sin entender.

—No tener un familiar conlleva un fuerte prejuicio, antes de invocar a Treva yo pensaba que sería incapaz de lograrlo, mis parientes también lo pensaban, es un paso por encima de ser un squib.

—Yo creo que Harry ya lo logro, la última vez que lo vi me dijo que les daría un curso intensivo en vacaciones, seguro que todo salió bien.

Más que sentirlo era lo que deseaba, sentía mucho cariño por sus amigos, sobre todo porque eran los primeros que la buscaban por ella y no por el dinero de sus padres. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas, pero le preocupaba el momento en el que los chicos descubrieran a las chicas, ¿sabrían escoger adecuadamente?, o se enamorarían de chicas como con las que había compartido dormitorio, con mas ambición que escrúpulos, no es que ella fuera egoísta y quisiera que siempre estuvieran con ella, sino que si ellos la protegían a ella, se aseguraría de protegerlos a ellos también.

Al llegar a la estación, hicieron el recorrido hasta el castillo en carruajes impulsados por magia, aparentemente el paseo por el lago era una experiencia única.

Para sorpresa de Hermione y Neville, se encontraron con sus compañeros de dormitorio en la entrada del castillo, algo que considerando la cantidad de alumnos que estaban llegando en ese momento fue impresionante. Tal vez solo llevaran unos meses de conocerse pero las experiencias que habían vivido juntos los había unido mucho. La imagen de la lechuza posada en el hombro de Harry alegro a sus dos amigos.

—Te felicito Harry, yo sabía que solo necesitaban concentrarte para lograrlo—le dice Hermione muy entusiasmada.

—Gracias Hermione, pero te aseguro que les tengo una sorpresa aun mayor.

Hermione y Neville no pudieron evitar preocuparse, la expresión entusiasmada de sus dos compañeros se podía interpretar como buena y mala noticia al mismo tiempo.

Resultaba extraño como regresar al dormitorio fue tan reconfortante para ellos dos, que a pesar de habar regresado a las casas en las que habían crecido se habían sentido unos extraños, y que ahora en un lugar que apenas conocían se volvieran a sentir seguros.

— ¿Te podrías presentar tu misma? —le pregunta Harry a su familiar.

Hermione estuvo a punto de corregirle y explicarle que solo los familiares de nivel cinco en adelante.

—Si, mi señor—le contesta y para sorpresa de los recién llegados le entienden claramente.

Los recién llegados casi se desmallan al ver como la lechusa se convierte en una mujer adulta disfrazada de sirvienta francesa.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hedwing, pero pueden decirme Wing.

—Mucho gusto Wing—le saluda Hermione aun muy sorprendida, mientras que Neville aun no recuperaba el habla.

— ¿Pero…?—empieza a decir Neville pero no pudo continuar, pues no sabía exactamente que pregunta realizar.

—Hay pocos familiares

—Debes ser al menos nivel cinco—muy impresionante—continua Hermione, intentando ayudar a su amigo—, en todo el colegio solo deben de haber un puñado de familiares con aspecto humanoide.

— ¿Humanoide? —dicen Harry y su familiar al mismo tiempo, ambos sintiéndose un tanto ofendidos.

—Yo lo siento Harry, no quería ofenderlos, es que no se que otras palabras usar—intentando disculparse.

—Es una djinniyeh nivel cinco—dice Harry.

—Impresionante, eres el único de primero que supero a Malfoy—dice Neville.

—Gracias, aunque creo que es mas merito de ella que de mi—dice un poco avergonzado.

Hermione sabía que eso no era cierto, someter a una criatura de tal poder para poder traerla a ese plano de existencia requería un poder inmenso, a pesar de tener solo once años debía de estar al nivel de los de cuarto al menos, si seguía así cuando se graduara seria alguien realmente impresionante

— ¿Y la lechuza blanca? —pregunta Neville.

—Bueno, de eso también quería hablarles, necesito que no le digan a nadie sobre Wing, si los cazadores de familiares la ven estoy seguro que la convertirán en un objetivo.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, no tenia idea de cómo pelearía una djinniyeh pero lo mejor sería evitar las peleas tanto como fuera posible, el problema es que algo no le terminaba de convencer, hasta antes de irse a vacaciones, los chicos hubieran hecho casi cualquier cosa por una buena pelea, pero ahora parecía que buscaban pasar desapercibidos, algo había cambiado y le hubiera gustado saber que había sido.

3452t2rf

NOTA DEL AUTOR: hola a todos, aquí de regreso con otro capítulo, solo para agradecerles sus comentarios y decirles que espero recibir sus comentarios, y dudas, bien se que fue un tanto reburujado la explicación de las diferentes dimensiones y el caos y el orden, intentare explicarlos mejor en los próximos capítulos.


	10. Capitulo ocho

La profesora Dumbledore sabía que esto iba a llegar, pues a cada inicio de año escolar tenían la misma conversación, el problema era que cada año su punto de vista resultara tan convincente, pero de igual manera su convicción. Muchos estudiantes habían dicho, que se las clases del colegio los ayudaban a ganarse la vida, pero era la clase práctica de Ariana la que los ayudaba a mantenerse con vida. Esto se podría evitar si los profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras fueran más constantes, pero como cambiaban cada año, y cada vez era más difícil conseguir profesores capacitados, mucho de lo que deberían ver en esa clase, ella terminaba enseñándoselos, más aun en la práctica.

La razón principal entre ambas profesoras, por lo regular giraba alrededor de los ejercicios que ella implementaba.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con los combates-le dice Minerva aquella mañana en la sala de maestros.

—Tú sabes que solo son ejercicios de simulación-se defiende.

—Una simulación que cada año causa más heridos.

—No estoy de acurdo, los heridos son inevitables pero siempre son los menos posibles y son atendidos rápidamente.

— ¿No crees que tus ejercicios fomentan la existencia de los cazadores?

—Los cazadores son inherentes a los hechiceros, hasta que no quede un solo hechicero en el mundo, los cazadores seguirán existiendo.

Era una antigua leyenda, la que hablaba de que un día los hechiceros se extinguirían, quedando uno solo con un poder absoluto, esa era a final de cuentas la meta ultima de los cazadores de familiares.

—El cazador definitivo nunca llegara-dice Minerva.

—El lord oscuro no creo que piense lo mismo.

—Tu hermano no permitirá que regrese.

—Mi hermano tiene grandes planes, pero te aseguro que sus planes no son perfecto.

—Convertir a los estudiantes en cazadores, para defenderse de otros cazadores, no me parece una solución.

— ¿Y que opinas de la "alianza"?

—Un grupo de vigilantes, tampoco parece una buena opción.

—Te recuerdo que fuimos los profesores quienes creamos el cuerpo de prefectos con el mismo objetivo.

—Y con muy pocos resultados.

La idea de los prefectos había sido buena en su inicio, un cuerpo de estudiantes que se encargara de la disciplina, pero al final término siendo un privilegio muy problemático para los estudiantes, No era para nada raro, que de vez en cuando aparecieran grupos de estudiantes para defenderse de los cazadores. Los prefectos resultaban demasiado evidentes como para tener verdadero efecto contra los cazadores.

—Si en algo nos parecemos los muggles y los hechiceros, es que nos gusta el poder, y entre mas poderosos somos mas poder queremos—dice Ariana—, esa es la base misma de la casería de familiares, cuando prueban el sabor del poder que aumenta cuando matan a un familiar pierden cualquier limite.

—Y tú los entrenas.

—Si, pero también a todos los jóvenes, y realmente creo que es la única opción que tienen realmente de poder conservar su magia, Minerva, por mas que quieras no puedes mantener a tus estudiantes bajo tu ala, tienen que aprender a cuidarse a si mismo.

Ese era el mismo argumento con el cual había terminado las anteriores discusiones que habían tenido, y no dejaba de ser menos cierto. A final de cuentas era lo único que se les había ocurrido hasta el momento para evitar la extinción de la especie mágica.

—El que no se nos ocurra ninguna idea, no hace que la que tengamos sea una buena opción—asegura Minerva.

—Eres una de las mejores mentes del colegio, si tienes mejores opciones te escuchare atentamente.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, pero seguían con el mismo sistema.

567u56uy

Las practicas en el gimnasio, o en los círculos del infierno, como los apodaban, eran muy variados, pero los que muchos estudiantes preferían eran las competencias, las cuales estaban organizadas en diferentes rubros, para poder superar dichos restos, los alumnos se organizaban en pequeños grupos, usualmente de la misma casa, aunque esto no era una regla obligatoria. Dichos equipos solo podían ser modificados cada dos meses, y estos oscilaban entre cuatro y seis.

El espíritu de competencia entre los novatos era intenso y era poco probable que esto disminuyera en el futuro. La paciencia era con lo primero que se competía, siempre presumiendo de los familiares más temibles e intimidadores, así que obviamente una lechuza no impresiono a nadie, pero de todas maneras Harry seguía prefiriendo mantener todo en secreto. De hecho considerando la dificultad con la cual había logrado invocar su familiar, fue felicitado por sus demás amigos fuera de los de su dormitorio.

Para las competencias las clases que se habían dedicado a las invocaciones dejaron totalmente el aula y se trasladaron a los gimnasios. Durante las practicas pudieron ver lo equilibrado que era el grupo de Harry, la especialidad de Hermione era la tierra, mientras que la de Neville era el fuego, dejando a Harry con una afinidad por el viento, por ultimo estaba Ron, que si bien no tenia un elemento tan afín como sus compañeros, pero enfrentaba todos los problemas con el mismo entusiasmo que Atila el uno, así que se complementaban muy bien. Aun no habían decidido que nombre ponerle a su equipo, pero eso tampoco era obligatorio, ni tenían límite de tiempo para hacerlo.

Entre las competencias más importantes estaban los duelos, era la actividad que hacia correr la adrenalina en los estudiantes, y no era para menos, pues los combates podían llegar a ser realmente impresionantes, sobre todo los de los últimos años. Por eso no era raro que los estudiantes desearan iniciar con esto.

Harry no sabia si se trataba de una extraña suerte o de puro destino, pero el primer día de competencia, les toco competir contra un equipo de Slytherin, y no cualquiera, sino el capitaneado por Draco Malfoy, el cual era completado por sus dos guardaespaldas y una chica que no pudo reconocer. La animadversión era evidente y reciproca, casi como si cada uno escogiera a su propio rival, se colocaron enfrente de la arena. Draco contra Harry, Ron contra el mas alto del grupo, y Neville contra el mas gordo de los dos guardaespaldas, y por ultimo la chica desconocida contra Hermione, quien intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente le sonrió a modo de saludo a su contraparte del otro equipo, pero lejos de despertar alguna simpatía, ella le respondió con una expresión de profundo desprecio.

Solo la magia hacia posible expandir tanto aquel lugar, pues para esa prueba en especial la profesora había concretado suficientes arenas para que pudieran llevarse a cabo los primeros duelos.

Cuando uno de los asistentes de la profesora se acerca para supervisar el duelo, pide un voluntario de cada equipo, así Harry se dispuso a pasar delante para representar a su equipo, pero Ron se le adelanto.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto? —le pregunta Harry.

—Claro—muy animado.

—Tu sabes como son, seguramente tendrán una trampa preparada.

—Es muy probable, pero alguien tiene que hacerla saltar ¿no es así.

La justificación de Ron no lo engaño, el chico simplemente estaba ansioso por luchar, y Harry solo deseaba que las cosas no se salieran de control. Para sorpresa del joven, el elegido del otro equipo fue el mismo Malfoy, él hubiera pensado que enviaría a alguno de sus enormes compañeros a pelear, pero en lugar de eso paso el mismo al frente. Era sabido que entre los novatos, era Draco el que tenía el familiar mas poderoso de toda la generación, la única que de hecho lo superaba era Wing, pero obviamente eso seguía siendo un secreto.

Por lo que sabían, cada gimnasio demostraba diferentes características, pero el que usaban era el mas sencillo, aunque en si misma contenía diferentes características, con las cuales los familiares de diferentes elementos podían apoyarse.

El ejercicio no debía ser muy complicado, pues la profesora solo permitía usar hechizos muy básicos para alterar la fuerza y el tamaño de los familiares, para poder así ayudarlos en el combate.

En cuestión de tamaño y peso, Tyra la familiar de Ron estaba en clara desventaja, pero gracias a los hechizos del pelirrojo aumenta su fuerza y su estatura, casi al tamaño de un oso adulto. Mientras tanto los hechizos que lanza Draco solo son escuchados por sus compañeros, y los demás no pudieron ver que su dragón de tierra sufriera ningún cambio en su apariencia.

El dragón siseo como una serpiente mientras que Tyra lanzaba un rugido, el equivalente animal de un grito de guerra. A pesar de ser un nivel tres contra un nivel cuatro, la pelea se desarrollo de una manera muy pareja. Mientras se llevaban a cabo diferente duelos, eran cuidadosamente vigilados por los ayudantes del a profesora Ariana, mientras que esta se paseaba entre los diferentes grupos, corrigiendo y aconsejando a los estudiantes. Después de unos minutos la pelea entre el oso y el dragón, empezó a descantarse por Draco, pues Tyra había empezado a perder fuerza, y que por mas que Ron intentaba ayudarla con su magia, las cosas no mejoraban.

—Miren eso —les dice Hermione a Harry y Neville.

No lo habían notado, pero en los lugares en los que el dragón había mordido quedaron marcas de color verde.

—Veneno—dice Neville.

—Pero si los dragones de tierra no producen veneno—interviene Hermione.

—Esto es cosa de Malfoy, debió darle esa habilidad con magia—dice Harry muy enfadado.

—Eso va contra las reglas—dice Hermione angustiada—, Ron no sabe usar antídotos, Tyra puede morir.

El combate ya había dejado el terreno del entrenamiento y había entrado al de una pelea mortal, solo que Ron aun no lo sabia, y aunque lo supiera parecía demasiado tarde para que pudiera hacer algo. Al momento en el que Tyra recupero su tamaño normal, el ayudante de la maestra, quien había estado observando el ejercicio sin poner mucha atención en realidad, dio la orden de detenerse, pero era obvio que Draco no lo iba a hacer.

—Wing, quítale esa lagartija de encima a Tyra.

—Por fin—dice aliviada.

Si el dragón hubiera estado preparado para el ataque seguramente hubiera presentado una gran lucha contra Wing, pero estaba demasiado ocupado regodeándose por su triunfo como para prestar a tención a la lechuza que se lanco en picada contra ella. Todos los que vieron como una simple lechuza levantaba a un dragón terminarnos con grandes expresiones de sorpresa, y cuando vieron la facilidad con la que lo arrojaba fuera de la arena, empezaron a recapacitar sobre aquel familiar, pues la mayoría había pensado que se trataba de un nivel uno o tal vez dos.

La verdad es que muchos se rieron al ver como la lechuza blanca elevaba al dragón por la cola, pero el equipo de Harry estaba demasiado preocupado por Tyra y Ron como para unirse a la broma, pues vieron lo cerca que había estado de morir, pues si el dragón hubiera podido morder un punto vital de Tyra hubiera muerto con seguridad.

—Llévenlos a la enfermería—ordena la profesora, quien había llegado al ver el escándalo que había ocasionada la extraña pelea.

La última mirada que se dedicaron Harry y Draco fue bastante clara, esa pelea solo había empezado. Ron se había colgado a su familiar a su espalda y corría por delante de sus amigos al salir del gimnasio con dirección de la enfermería.

La doctora del colegio era una profesional y una experta en urgencias medicas, y eso lo demostró con la seguridad de sus movimientos mientras trataba a Tyra y a Ron, pues aunque el veneno había sido inyectado al familiar, este tenia la cualidad de infectar también al hechicero.

—Hicieron bien en traerlo, este veneno es bastante peligroso, un alumno de primero no debería de saber usar ese tipo de hechizos.

Mientras la doctora hacia su trabajo, los demás miembros del equipo se alejaron un poco para dejarla trabajar.

—La doctora tiene razón, en ninguna clase hemos visto sobre la aplicación de venenos, y estoy segura de que los únicos libros de los cuales se puede aprender ese tipo de magia se encuentran en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca—les dice Hermione.

—Los Malfoy siempre han sido famosos por su habilidad con los venenos-les dice Neville-entre otras cosas peores.

— ¿Creen que lo haya hecho a propósito? —pregunta Hermione.

—Estoy seguro de que no fue un accidente—dice Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que siguen enfadados con nosotros por que no nos expulsaron—comenta Neville.

— ¿Y que querían, que simplemente nos fuéramos a nuestras casas?

—No lo se, la verdad es que los Malfoy no necesitan ninguna razón mas para odiar a los Weasley. Los consideran traidores.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Harry.

—Las familias mas antiguas consideran a los nuevos hechiceros como algo inferior, casi como un alimento, y a aquellas antiguas familias que concuerdan con ellos y con los muggles, son llamados traidores a la sangre.

—Es de locos—se queja Hermione.

—Estoy de acuerdo—concuerda Harry—, pero familia antigua o nuev que sea, pero que no crea ni por un minuto que puede abusar de mis amigos cada vez que se le da la gana—realmente enfadado.

Wing escucho atentamente el pequeño discurso de su maestro, y cuando vio a los otros dos jóvenes, se dio cuenta que en cualquier dimensión seguía teniendo un tono para hablar que hacia emocionar a sus amigos, a pesar de sus once años esta demostrando sus dotes de liderazgo que de adulto en su realidad había manifestado.

56745uu4yty64

La doctora dio de alta a Ron y a Tyra esa misma tarde, A diferencia de su comportamiento habitual a ambos se les veía cansados, y con el espíritu un poco bajo, no sabían si se debía a los efectos del veneno, o al de haber sido derrotados, pero cualquier cosa que fuera se retiraron temprano a dormir aquella noche. Sus amigos estaban sinceramente preocupados por el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo, pero al final Hermione los convenció de dejarlo en paz, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

—Debe de estar asustado—dijo Hermione—, a cualquiera le da miedo perder a su familiar—les dice a sus amigos en la sala común después de que el pelirrojo se despidiera de ellos.

Crockshanks reposaba medio dormido en el regazo de su maestra y de una manera un tanto inconsciente empezó a acariciar el lomo de su gato, algo muy parecido hicieron Harry y Neville, pues el temor de perder a sus familiares era un miedo primigenio en los hechiceros, sobre todo cuando el vinculo estaban fresco como en ellos.

Para descansar, Wing recuperaba su forma humana, y al igual que sus compañeros familiares, esperaba asta que los estudiantes se durmieran antes de dormir ellos.

Fue muy temprano en la mañana, cuando un pequeño murmullo fuera de lo normal la despertó, se trataba de Ron y de Tyra, quienes salieron de puntillas del dormitorio. Hermione no sabia realmente que pensar al respecto, ¿estaría escondiéndose para enviar una carta a sus padres para que lo sacaran de la escuela?, eso perturbaría demasiado sus planes, pero no podía culparlo, tenia once años y era lógico que tuviera miedo, pero podía recordar perfectamente a su amigo de de la otra dimensión, dejándose atacar por aquella gigantesca pieza de ajedrez, para permitirles a los otros dos seguir avanzando en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Mientras recordaba aquel viejo juego de ajedrez, `pensó que Ron había escogido mal la pieza que había utilizado, el no era el caballero (y no se refería precisamente a su carácter, aunque en realidad nunca fue muy caballeroso, pero de todas maneras así lo quería), el era la torre, fuerte, directa y confiable, y como tal era uno delos pilares de sus planes.

La joven djinniyeh ya no pudo reconciliar el sueño, y de todas maneras no faltaba mucho para que ella también se tuviera que levantar, así que saco un pesado libro de debajo de la cama que estaba usando y continúo con su lectura. Esta la tenía que llevar a cabo a escondidas, pues seguramente tarde que temprano empezarían a sospechar sobre su comportamiento. Ella comprendía su propia curiosidad y sobre todo la curiosidad de Harry, cuando no taran que ella no se comportaba igual que los demás familiares, empezarían a averiguar. Lo mejor seria que se trasladara a la cámara de los requerimientos, pero eso implicaría mantenerse mucho tiempo alejada de su maestro, algo que con solo pensarlo la hacia estremecerse. Aunque aun tenia otra posibilidad, según lo que había estudiado sobre su propia especie, debía de ser capas de conseguir algún objeto que podía usar como hogar portátil, por tradición se usaba una lámpara de aceite o una botella, aunque cada vez que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que en realidad resultaban objetos muy poco prácticos, necesitaría algo que Harry pudiera llevar con él a todos lados sin llamar la atención.

Hermione aun estaba estudiando el proceso adecuado para un hogar portátil, cundo Ron volvió a entrar en el dormitorio. A diferencia de la expresión pesarosa que pensó que tendría el pelirrojo al regresar, se le veía muy entusiasmado. Cuando salió no le había dado importancia al modo en que el chico estaba vestido, pero ahora lo comprendía, estaba vistiendo ropa deportiva, era vieja y seguramente heredada de alguno de sus hermanos, pero para hacer deporte era muy adecuada, incluso la sudadera con gorro traía un viejo logotipo de un león, algo desdibujado por el uso, pero aun se podía distinguir. Se le veía muy sudado, y agitado, era obvio que había estado haciendo ejercicio durante la ultima hora, y de hecho aun no se detenía, pues mientras despertaba a sus compañeros, seguía trotando en su lugar y dando algunos golpes al aire como si boxeara contra su sombra.

— ¿Es que piensan pasar todo el día durmiendo? —les acusa a modo de broma.

—Que crees que estas haciendo—pregunta Harry, de no muy buen humor en realidad.

—La mejor manera de deshacerse de una derrota es entrenando, te aseguro que la próxima vez estaremos preparados para lo que sea—entusiasmado.

Hasta el momento no lo habían notado, pero Tyra había entrado detrás de su maestro haciendo los mismos movimientos que él, la verdad es que después de todas las cosas que había visto, ver a un oso boxear seguía siendo algo realmente digno de verse.

—Mione podrías fabricarme un saco para golpear, mejor que sean dos—le pregunta a su compañera de habitación, quien aun tenia muy pocas ganas de levantarse.

—Yo no se como fabricar algo así—sin comprender porque se lo pedía a ella.

—Bueno no me refiero a fabricar, sino a transformar, a ti se te da muy bien.

—Bueno, supongo que podría intentarlo—alagada por lo que había dicho Ron.

Aparentemente había juzgado mal al pequeño pelirrojo, era obvio que lejos de querer abandonar el colegio lo que quería en realidad era volver a pelear. De hecho era bien probable que de hecho fuera incluso más valiente que el Ron de su antigua dimensión.

Mientras observaba como los jóvenes estudiantes preparaban para ir a clases, la Hermione adulta se quedo pensando profundamente, entre todas las diferencias que había visto en esta realidad, la que mas le sorprendía era sin lugar a dudas, la falta del niño que vivió, aparentemente nadie había escuchado la historia de Harry, no es como si él no existiera, de hecho según había averiguado en los libros de historia, l a guerra con el lord oscuro si había ocurrido, y posiblemente de una manera incluso aun mas cruenta que antes, pero su desaparición se había mantenido en secreto. El único dato que había encontrado relacionado a los Potter, era que habían fallecido durante el ultimo enfrentamiento contra el lord oscuro, así que aunque eran recordados como héroes, no se les relacionaba directamente con la caída del lord oscuro, y de hecho solo había una pequeña referencia en el obituario de ambos, en la cual se menciona que habían tenido un hijo de un año de edad, pero eso había sido todo. Según algunas investigaciones que leyó en periódicos en la biblioteca, (búsquedas que tenia que llevar acabo al mismo tiempo que los chicos hacían sus tareas, lo cual así que fuera de una manera muy lenta), aparentemente se le atribuía su caída a un grupo secreto de nombre la orden del fénix, pero esto no había sido confirmado por las autoridades. Así que no era raro que muchas personas pensaran que había sido el mismo Dumbledore quien había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, pero la cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente de Harry indicaba que las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas. Su primera teoría era que Dumbledore había decidido mantener todo en secreto, para así proteger más fácilmente a Harry, algo que en su opinión también debió de haber hecho en su antigua realidad. Pues haberlo contado a los cuatro vientos, lo único que logro fue poner a Harry en la mira de todos los mortifagos.

Ella no sabía si esto resultaba algo bueno o todo lo contrario, pues ella ya conocía la tendencia manipulativa del director, así que era muy probable que tuviera alguna intención oculta detrás de su comportamiento. En su antigua realidad casi todas sus maquinaciones habían sido por el bien del mundo mágico, a pesar de que se podían considerar casi maquiavélicas a dichas acciones, pero en este mundo no podía dar su pureza de objetivos como algo seguro.

465y546y54u

Harry seguía muy enfadado por lo que había pasado en las practicas, si solo hubiera sido que Ron perdiera era una pelea, hubiera sido solo eso, nadie gana siempre, pero había perdido bajo las trampas de su contrincante. Lo bueno era que Ron no se había desanimado, sino todo lo contrario, había renovado sus ánimos ahora se entrenaba durante las mañanas para no volver a perder. Pero Harry no es que se hubiera quedado con las manos cruzadas simplemente, si iba a continuar en ese colegio no permitiría que lo volvieran a sorprender, y para eso había tenido que recurrir a la gente de la misma casa de Malfoy, solo esperaba que su contacto siguiera de ánimos como para ayudarlo. El plan no había sido complicado en realidad, aunque usualmente Harry lo hacia de la manera inversa, esconder una nota en el bolsillo de la túnica de su compañera de estudios tampoco fue demasiado complicado. El problema fue que tardo dos días en obtener una respuesta.

La joven Parkinson era alguien particularmente sigilosa, pues sorprender a alguien tan nervioso como Harry, no era algo sencillo de hacer, incluso Wing salto en el hombro de Harry al ser sorprendida por la inexpresiva joven. Además de su habilidad para pasar desapercibida también tenía un gran conocimiento sobre los lugares más discretos del castillo.

—La gente empezara a hablar de nosotros Pansy.

—Somos demasiados estudiantes, no creo que dos novatos llamemos tanto la atención le contesta la chica sin darle importancia—, y si así fuera tu reputación crecería.

—No te entiendo—francamente

—Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de cómo funciona, pero según entiendo, los adolecentes tienden a poner una especie de jerarquía por cuantas chicas conquistan, pero no se realmente como funciona.

—Ya lo averiguaremos luego, hay cosas mas importantes de que hablar ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón, las cosas en mi casa están alborotadas desde el día en que dejaste a Draco en ridículo.

—Yo solo rescate a mi amigo ¡que es lo que esperaban que hiciera? —se defiende.

—Supongo que esta demasiado acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiere, pero no solo es eso, el había asegurado que su primer victima la tendría enfrente de la profesora Dumbledore, y que ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver Ron en todo eso?

—Nada, solo el color de su corbata, como todos saben que los Gryffindor son lo más agresivos, seguramente se quiso lucir.

—Y eso solo aumentaría su fama, no es lo mismo cazar un león que un tejón—comprende Harry.

—Así es como ellos lo ven, además de que este año son la casa con menos estudiantes de las cuatro, también por eso son un objetivo, los Slytherin no quieren perder de nuevo su hegemonía. Pero aun hay algo peor.

— ¿De que se trata?

—De momento es solo un rumor, una especie de leyenda urbana, se supone que los cazadores se reúnen de vez en cuando y redactan una especie de manifiesto, o casi una revista, en donde ponen a los más poderosos y a los más débiles de todo el colegio, además de los mejores lugares para emboscadas.

—Eso es terrible.

—Supongo que así es el mundo—dice ella encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Crees que sea posible conseguir alguna copia?

—Esto es muy misterioso, veré que puedo averiguar, pero te puedo decir algo, Malfoy seguramente tiene una copia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Es mejor que me vaya, les dije a mis amigas que solo me tardaría un momento, no quiero que vayan a buscarme.

—Es muy valiente de tu parte ayudarme. Si al final eso de "conquistar", es algo bueno, intentare conquistarte.

—Creo que eso seria muy agradable. Por cierto ¿Cómo lograste lo de la nota? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hiciste hasta esa misma noche-intrigada-, ¿lo tele transportaste? ¿O usaste otro hechizo?

—Para nada, solo mucha practica-quitándole importancia.

—Un día deberías enseñarme.

—Ya veremos.

La magia era extraordinariamente útil, pero obviamente usar otros métodos le daba cierta ventaja sobre sus compañeros de estudios

3645y345y3

Después de la misteriosa y extraña reunión de Harry con la chica de Slytherin, regreso a buscar a sus amigos para contarles lo que había averiguado. Lo callada que se encontraba en ese momento Wing lo atribuía a lo tenso del ambiente

Mientras tanto Hermione que continuaba en su forma de momentos de pie en el hombro de Harry, como si se tratara del perico de un pirata. Durante la reunión de los dos jóvenes, ambos familiares se presentaron entre si, era una formalidad que se llevaba a cabo cuando dos familiares desconocidos se reunieran, solo en caso de que ambos hechiceros estuvieran hablando en buenos términos, obviamente. El familiar de la chica estaba entre los mas curiosos que habían visto, pues este no tenia una forma definida, era una esfera de agua de alrededor de medio litro, que flotaba al rededor de su maestra. Se trataba de un espíritu del agua nivel dos, con la voz de un niño hiperactivo, que formaba una pareja muy curiosa con aquella niña de rostro inexpresivo. Hermione no sabia realmente que pensar al respecto, pues aunque su primer impulso fue el de deshacerse de la niña, fue solo una punzada, las cuales por suerte cada vez eran mas sencillas de controlar, por un momento se pregunto como se sentiría cuando Harry realmente estuviera con una chica, pues si así se sentía con un mero juego de niños, la diferencia debía ser abismal, y lo peor es que con solo imaginárselo empezó a temblar. No le gustaba para nada todos esos cambios de humor tan repentinos pero no se le ocurría que hacer para impedirlos, término deseando que también hubiera clases para los familiares, pues ese trabajo tampoco era muy sencillo de llevar a cabo.

En un principio, haberse convertido en un familiar mágico había resultado completamente extraño para ella, pero todo el asunto tenía algunas ventajas, como el no tener que comer, y por consiguiente tampoco ir al baño, pero no solo pues según fueron pasando los días se dio cuenta que contaba con cierto aumento en sus sentidos, lo cual añadido a su capacidad para volar, le daba un conjunto de habilidades muy interesante.

Según sus recuerdos de su primer año, había algunas cosas importantes que debían ocurrir, el problema era saber cuales eran meras anécdotas y cuales eran hechos importantes.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una sugerencia? —le dice Hermione, intentando forzar su lenguaje a una manera mas sencilla de hablar, sin poder lograrlo completamente.

—Claro.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle apersonas con mas tiempo en el colegio.

—No se a que estudiante mayor pudiera preguntarle, Tonks seria la mejor opción, pero ya nos dejo claro que seria mejor que nonos metiéramos en estas cosas. Y en cuanto a los maestros, tendría que acusar a Draco y eso no creo que nos sirviera de nada

— ¿Y alguien que no sea ni alumno ni profesor? —Hermione sabia que tenia que ir con cuidado, pues no quería que Harry dejara de confiar en ella.

—Creo que conozco a la persona adecuada—contesta Harry, pensando en la persona que le había mostrado el mundo mágico por primera vez.


End file.
